Tales of Windry's Adventures
by VariousStories
Summary: Windry, a mage who has studied magic for 7 years which was during the time of the Tenrou incident. After the wide-spread news of the Tenrou group's return, She decides to make her way to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail after waiting for so long. What Adventure's Await her? Rated M because of cursing and stuff. Includes pairings, alot of them. More as we go!
1. Prolouge

Message from future me: i promise the chapters get longer and (generally) get more intresting around 20+. Also Hiro owns Fairy Tail not me, i just own the OC's

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night on the path to magnolia. The town was in sight and her hopes of joining fairy tail felt like they increased by every step closer she took.  
She originally planned to join fairy tail 7 YEARS AGO but because of that... Incident at Tenrou Island She halted her decision,  
She Knew they would comeback someday, they HAD to.  
During the time that she waited for the group at Tenrou Island she studied magic, lots of it. In fact she originally planned to learn Dragon slayer magic, even though she was not raised by a dragon herself she could atleast try to learn as much as possible. but... she ended up learning MULTIPLE Dragon slayer magics such as fire, Sky, Iron, Lightning, Holy, Ice, Shadow, Poison etc.  
Then she learned even MORE magics like GOD slayer magic, Demon slayer magic, Soild Script, Water, ice, ReQuip and more until she learned EVERY Magic and every spell known to man, including lost magics and forbidden magics. But she needed to develop better tactics and combo's.  
She was now very close to magnolia and her hopes was higher than the sky.  
*Rustle Rustle*  
Her eyes spun to the bushes to her right, it could be a vulcan or wolves as they lived in these parts But what came out was surprising, an old man.  
''Deary me, i must of gotten myself lost running from those wolves'' he said to himself  
''um excuse me'' Windry said ''Why are you in the bushes?''  
The old man turns to look at Windry ''Oh hello there, i was just running from some wolves'' he said  
''Wolv-'' Windry started, ''THERE! there back!'' the old man said pointing behind windry  
''I got this'' she said confidently turning to face the danger but when she turned, the danger was nowhere to be seen.  
''What wolves?'' She said turning back to the old man ''3 Layer Magic Circle, Body Control!'' the old man shouted as purple magic circles appears at windry's feet ''shit!''

Every fibre of windry's being seemed to lose all senses, she felt herself being pushed away like a memory pushed to the back of your mind.  
She couldn't Defend against the spell but she knew alot about this type of magic, She blocked many different magic types so this man cannot  
use them to hurt anyone.

Please, Somebody help.


	2. Chapter 1 - Possession

3rd Person POV

''Aww come on there gotta be a good job on here somewhere'' Natsu complains  
Lucy had complained to natsu about needing rent money so natsu went to choose a job.  
''Oooohhh this job looks cool'' Natsu proceeds to take it off the board to read it, Aloud  
''12 Year old magic user seen at the outskirts of magnolia, multiple magic types have been used by this person.  
Reward: 1,000,000J'' Natsu Grins ''this should be easy''  
''Luuuuuuuuccyy i found a job'' Natsu yells doing a little victory dance at the job board  
''oooh 1,000,000 Jewels, that will cover my rent for a while''  
''and its sounds easy aswell, i mean how powerful can a twelve year old be?''  
''Wendy's Twelve, and she's powerful'' Carla said Grumpily from over lucy's shoulder  
''Carla... Im not that powerful...'' Wendy said being modest  
''She makes a point'' Erza said ''So thats why im coming with you''  
Natsu looked a little disappointed with the fact that Erza was coming along aswell but when he saw  
Grey started walking over to the Three Mages he felt even more annoyed.  
''Me too'' Gray said Smirking  
''We head out in 4 hours'' Erza Said

-4 hours later-

''so where the hell is this bi-'' Natsu starts  
''NATSU!, she's only 12'' lucy says  
''I AM THE MASTER OF MAGIC'' A Voice Booms in their heads  
''What the...'' Natsu says  
''FALL BEFORE ME''  
A Solo sihiloette stands on the peak of a rock holding fire in one hand and lightning in the other, an emotionless face to pair with it.  
''Alright'' Natsu grinned ''Im fired up''  
''Here i Come!'' Natsu Says charging his fist with flames of intense heat ''Talons of the fire dragon!''  
As natsu's attack was inches from his tartget a lone word echoed ''Reject''  
Natsu's attack suddenly stopped, in fact his entire body stopped mid-air.  
Suddenly Natsu went flying backwards into a tree causing a loud smack sound, ''Gahh...'' he cried before passing out, lucy running to him  
lucy realised the girl was still and threat and pulled out a golded key that shone brightly in the moonlight''Open gate of the lion, Leo!'' lucy called as Loke  
appeared in his normal buisness suit and tie ''Hi lucy, this will be quick then ill be off...i got some... things to do soon'' Leo says unusally nervous  
Loke charges forth at the Mage without hesitation ''Regulus light!'' and Loke throws his fist, the girl blocks it with one hand. Loke tries to throw  
another but she catches that one too. Erza takes Advantage of the Situation while she's fighting Loke.  
''Purgatory Armour!'' Erza Yelled from behind her target. Erza Slashed once and made a Noticible mark on her cotton shirt and back.  
Erza tries to swing again but this time the girl was prepared, she swung round so Loke and her swapped places and Erza Accidently struck Loke.  
''Shit'' Erza Said as Loke lost his Posture and was open to attack, the girl did not hesistate and struck Loke with a hand of Poison.

Loke fell back and went back to the spirit world to heal off the poison, but the girl was left wide open after witnessing what she done.  
Erza Slashed at the girl strongly, Windry only had seconds to curse the surprise.  
''Shit!'' Windry called as she was thrown passed where natsu landed into another tree  
an unconsious windry lay with her head in the tree, but where windry originally stood an old man appeared  
''No, No, No!'' He cried ''Fine ill control YOU then!'' He said pointing at Erza  
''Ice make Halberd!'' Gray yelled  
''Gahhh'' The old man cried fall over the rock and banging his head into the ground  
''Everyone okay?'' Erza asked looking over the scene  
''Well natsu seems to be knocked out but apart from that were okay'' Grey says grinning at the knocked-out Natsu  
''What should we do with these two?'' Lucy Asked  
''i Know that old man'' Erza Says ''The Controller, as you can guess he uses control magic''  
''So that girl was being controlled?'' Grey Said ''We should bring her back to the guild then''  
''Yes that would be a smart decision'' Erza says ''i will take this fiend to the local authoritys''  
''ill carry natsu then'' Lucy says with self-pity


	3. Chapter 2 - Arrival

Windry's POV

My Eyes slowly open, it took a few moments for me to ajust to my surroundings, letting the blur fade away to vision.  
she was in a white bed, with the fairy tail logo on it. She was at fairy tail! but in a bed?... did something happen?  
i remember now, i was under control by a old man and... attacked natsu and the others. ill need to remember to apologize later.  
there is a mirror next to the bed and no one else was in the room so... i got up and check my clothes...She knew it was the wrong place and time but what the hay right?. She was Still wearing her white cotton shirt and pink skirt, her long-ish blue hair reached just pass her shoulders and matched her dark blue eyes perfectly.  
Her figure was sort of skinny, depending on what you thought was skinny.  
there was a slight rip on the shoulder and stomach of the shirt but that would repair automatically. Thank to magic cotton.  
there was someone about to enter the room so i jumped back in the bed and pretended to be asleep, not knowing if friend or foe.  
as the door creaked open i could already tell who it was by the pair of blue hair and white hair: Mirajane and wendy. my intuition was correct  
''She's in here, wendy'' mirajane said as happy as ever  
''Thank you mira-san'' wendy replied as mirajane left  
as wendy walked over to me i had to try hard to keep my giggles hidden, but i know it was foolish because unfortunetly she was a dragon slayer, thus having better hearing than you average wizard.  
''So your awake?'' Wendy smiled  
''Yes...'' i Smiled in turn  
''How do you feel?'' wendy says  
''Fine'' i say  
Wendy lifts up the covers and checks my now healed wounds  
''Thats odd'' She says  
''what is it?''  
''Your wounds have healed even though i haven't done any treatment'' Wendy says with a puzzled look  
''hehehe, your puzzled face is SO cute'' i say giggling  
Wendy blushes and giggles a little awell ''Thanks''  
''by the way can i ask a favour?'' i ask  
''Sure, what is it?''  
''Can you ask if i can join the guild?'' i asked smiling wide  
''i can ask'' wendy says  
''Thank you so much!'' i say enveloping Wendy in a big hug  
After the hug Wendy and i giggled like mad then she returns to the guild hall.

Wendy's POV

i left the infirmary and went over to ask mirajane windry's question  
''Mira-san'' I started  
''Yes Wendy?'' She was busy cleaning a glass but was as happy as ever to talk to me  
''The girl in the infirmary wants to join fairy tail'' i said drinking some orange juice mirajane gave me  
''okay'' Mirajane said ''ill take some forms through to her in a couple minutes''


	4. Chapter 3 - Paperwork

Windry's POV

The door open as mirajane came in with a couple sheets of paper and a pen in her arms.  
''Hi, im mirajane and wendy tells me you want to join the guild?''  
''Yeah'' i reply, ''wait the model mirajane?'' i ask curiously  
''Yup'' she says. OMG the model Mirajane? the one who is the best person in the world at modeling? OMG!  
''OMG, i love the photo shoots you do in the weekly sorcerer! thats one of the main reasons i buy it!'' i gasp out, still astonished  
''Thanks'' she says blushing slightly  
''okay, ill just need you to sign your name, age and magic type''  
mirajane hands me the papaer and pen and i begin to fill it out

Name: Windry V  
Age: 23  
Magic type: Multiple

I Hand it back to mirajane and she begins to read it.  
''Why did you put it your 23 and know multiple magic types?'' She asks, with slight suspision  
''i like to use age magic so im only 12, its just more fun as a kid'' i say joyfully and she nods  
''also i use alot of different types of magic, i just put multiple magic to simple things up'' i said smiling  
''You know alot of magic huh?'' she said smiling ''use fire''  
''Fireball'' i cast as a ball of flame appear in my hand, the flames calm and contained  
''use water''  
''Water sword'' i call as the flame dies and a ocean blue sword emerges  
''Fine, i believe you'' Mirajane says  
''you dont want to see more?'' i ask slightly confused she would believe me so easily.  
''no, ive seen enough to believe you, ill bring through the insignia stamper and you'll be in the guild!'' mirajane says gleefully  
mirijane left to get the stamp while i just lay in the comfy bed.  
Moments later the door opens and instead of mirajane, Erza appears instead which brings slight concern to mind.  
''How are you feeling, it was a fair few blows you took there''  
''fine thank you'' i say ''your really strong, Titania''  
''You were strong aswell, you magic power could rival mine in a one-on-one'' Erza  
''We should battle after i battle Natsu'' i say '' that is if he accepts my challenge''  
''I dont think Natsu would ever decline a challenge'' Erza says  
''also could you ask natsu if he'll fight me?, i mean i dont want to barge in or anything''  
''ill do that''

Mira comes back with the stamper not long after Erza left, ''will this hurt?'' i ask  
''na, but it will itch for a bit'' mirajane replies selecting a blue insignia to match my hair  
''Where do you want it?'' she asks  
''On my left shoulder blade please'' i ask  
Mirajane stamps my left shoulder blade as i ask and a Blue fairy tail logo appears there. i thank mirajane and ask a question.  
''by the way where's natsu?'' i ask  
''he should be outside'' mira replies ''why?''  
''I Want to battle him'' ''ill be outside, bye and thanks again  
*Teleport*


	5. Chapter 4 - Fighting Fire

Windry's POV

*Teleport*  
I teleport to a tree near where Natsu is standing and use my Telepathy magic to talk to Natsu.  
Natsu was standing by himself which was good, so i spoke,  
''Natsu'' i whisper, even though he was the only one who could hear me.  
''Huh?, Who said that?'' Natsu said aloud  
''Im over by the Big pink tree'' i say  
Natsu looks over to the tree im at and smiles ''Hey''  
''Hi, so can i battle you?'' I asked smiling  
''HeHe, so your the one from the infirmary?''  
''Yeah'' i say coming out from behind the tree  
''im fired up'' Natsu says  
We face eachother off, eyes locked, waiting for the other to make a move.  
''Roar of the ice Dragon!'' i Cry, the ice moving fast out of my roar heading towards Natsu. He just smiles  
''Roar of the Fire Dragon!'' Natsu Shouts as fire blazes forth out of his roar, the fire and ice colliding an mixing, causing the ice to melt  
and turn to water, in turn extinguishing Natsu's Flames.  
I use the water created from the ice and fire to use my follow-up.  
''Water Nebula!'' i Yell as the water from the ice-fire combo turn into a spinning water nebula.  
Natsu is caught offguard and gets knocked back into a tree, but he follows up quickly.  
He uses his Flames to get close to me until we are inches apart ''Wingbeat of the fire Dragon!''  
This time im the one who is knocked into a tree, but i follow-up quick enough  
''Vernia!'' i say dashing around the area of where we were fighting, I strike him multiple times within a few seconds.  
''Iron Fist of the fire dragon!'' Natsu Roars  
He misses and i knock him over and jump backwards onto a tall rock.  
Natsu regains his posture quickly and Roars '' Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon!''  
I did not expect this...  
I Went flying through 2 tree's before i teleported behind him so my momentum struck him hard, after he was knocked down  
i thought of my favorite spell: Follow-up Flare  
I jumped into the air ''Follow-up Flare!'' i cry as a Ball of Extreme light and heat creates itself at my hands.  
My flare hits square in the chest and i hear natsu go flying back about 20ft.  
Im panting and sweating all over and its only now that i realize we have drawn a crowd.  
Natsu's head was in a tree and Lucy was trying to pull natsu out of the tree while grey laughed.  
''That was AWESOME!'' a voice says from behind me  
i turn to see levy and wendy with big Smiles on their faces  
''Thanks'' i smile back ''is natsu going to be okay?''  
''He should be, ill have to heal him later though'' Wendy says happily  
''No need, i can do it'' Wendy and levy put on a confused look  
''i can use advanced healing magic like Sky God Slayer and Healing potions'' i say proudly  
''just how much magic do you know?'' Levy asks  
''Exactly 1033 types of magic including lost, forbidden, ancient, Ultimate and Overkill magic types'' I say and kind of  
laugh at their faces of awe. ''i get that alot''


	6. Chapter 5 - Embers of Battle

Natsu's POV

i still cant believe that i got owned by her, she was injured and still won, regardless i think we'll be good  
friends and when i beat her it will be all the more sweet!  
''Hey'' a voice calls in my head '' you okay?'' she sounds worried even though it didnt hurt very much  
i remember her voice, the girl in the infirmary.  
''Yeah, a bit stunned but Fine'' i say mentally  
''How did you use different magic?''  
''i just... learned thm over time'' she says  
''by the way, whats your name?'' i ask  
''Windry, i joined 2 minutes before i battled you'' Windry says  
''by the way im right behind you!'' she says putting on a 'spooky voice'  
''aaahhhh!'' he screams ''dont do that!''  
''Im sorry'' Windry says giggling like a madman ''here eat this''  
she handed me a gold apple that shone like a diamond in the sky. ''what will this do?''  
''it will increase your regeneration of your wounds by 300%'' She says  
''huh?'' i say confused  
''its like when Wendy heals you'' she says. ''is it nice?'' i ask  
''tastes like candy'' she replies as joyful as ever  
i began to take small nibbles out of the Apple and then took much larger bites when i realised it tasted amazing.  
once the whole apple was consumed i saw what she ment, my wounds began to heal without treatment.  
''Thanks''  
''No Problem, i got to battle with you which was fun'' Windry says  
''Yeah'' i say ''it was''

Windry's POV

Nastu got up and went running in the guild after Grey who was laughing about him losing to me.  
Everyone returned inside and continued there normal lives, i Remained outside for a little longer watching the clouds  
go by. ''i made it mom, i made it into fairy tail'', the clouds did not respond but i know mom heard it.  
''Who are you talking to?'' a voice calls from behind me  
i turn to see a girl very similar to Mirajane but without the big red dress. Lisanna, again my intution was correct.  
''oh just my mom, she might be here or not or maybe still on the island'' i say  
''The island?'' Lisanna says  
''Tenrou island'' i say, voice lowered so no-one else will hear  
''Tenrou... What was your mothers name if i may ask?'' Lisanna said, lowering her voice so no-one will hear also  
''Mavis, Mavis Vermillion'' the word stuck in the air for a while  
''First master Mavis?'' Lisanna finally speaks up ''Your Mother is Fairy tail First Master who lived almost 100 years ago?!''  
''Its a long story and i will tell you about it someday but right now, i dont real like talking about it'' i say looking off to the side  
''I understand'' Lisanna says getting up turning to go back to the guild  
''Wait'' i say ''Dont tell anyone about it even the master, okay?''  
''Okay'' Lisanna says walking towards the guild, this time i follow her back to the guild to start my life as a fairy tail wizard!


	7. Chapter 6 - First Job

Windry's POV

The Guild was as noisy as ever with Gray and Natsu rough housing. eventually involving Elfman and Cana.  
''Should we do something about them?'' i ask Lisanna sitting at a table  
''No need, they will finish in 5 minutes'' Lisanna says sitting next to me  
''i guess 3 Minutes'' Erza Chimes in from the same table  
''i guess 7 Minutes'' Happy also chimed in flying around the place  
Natsu and grey just hit eachother until both of them are knocked out by Elfman, followed by Cana putting Elfman to sleep. Then passing out after not having  
any alchohol for a while. and it only took 3 Minutes.  
''Windry'' Erza said as i turned my head from the fight ''Im going on a S-Class job tommorow with Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and Gray''  
''What are we doing on the Job?'' i ask  
''Defeating a Giant who has been trying to summon Demons on an island''  
i smile at the fact of a fight with a giant ''i have been needing Giant Skin to craft some items, so ofcourse im coming!''  
Erza Smile back at me 'We are leaving tomorrow at 11am, we will meet outside the guild hall''  
''Woohoo, Giant Armour hear i come!'' i cheer  
Erza just smiles and goes over to Gray and Natsu, who woken up from their last battle and begun fighting again.  
''Im heading home now Mira-san'' Wendy Yawned  
''Bye then, Wendy'' Mirajane said ''Goodluck on the job tommorow''  
Wendy waved goodbye to Mirajane with Carla Following. ''i guess i should head home aswell'' i said following Wendy and Carla  
i left the guild hall waving to Levy and the others, once i was outside i took a moment to breathe the fresh air and summon  
some extra magic power. ''Sky Aeria!'' I Call as wings made of pale feathers expand from my shoulder blades and i start to fly  
i fly to a reasonable height so no-one would likely see me, and land outside a small hotel and make my wings  
disappear and check in for 1 night at a cheap cost of only 9,000J  
i am shown to my room by a kind clerk and after he leaves i check out the room.  
its a spacey room made for 2 people, the top half of the walls are red and the lower half are blue and there are two tall windows that look at the Horizon.  
after checking out the room i just jump on the comfy red bed and fall asleep.

i wake up again in the nice compfy bed i went asleep in and look out of one of the tall glass windows. Its roughly 10am which  
gives me time to take a shower, get dressed and get something to eat.  
i go into the small bathroom and take a shower then, get dressed into a Pink top, White hoodie, pink skirt and white trainers.  
i head downstairs and thank the Clerk that was so kind to me and he smiles and waves.  
i go round the corner of where the hotel was to get a sandwitch from a store.  
i go into an alley and Cast Sky Aeria again and take flight to the front of the guild

Wendy's POV

''i Wonder where Windry-san is?'' i ask Erza  
''i dont know, but has anybody else noticed the sound of beating wings?'' Erza says cautiously  
''hey guys!'' Windry calls from above us with beating white wings  
''Cool! how've you got wings?'' Natsu asks in awe  
''Its just a spell, ill tell you about it later'' Windry says landing next to us  
''Can you teach me it?!'' Natsu Asks  
''Sure, after this mission though'' Windry says as we walk  
''Anyway lets go!'' Erza said walking down the road  
''Yeah!'' we all cheer


	8. Chapter 7 - Train Ride

Hey guys sorry i have not been uploding very much lately, just a bit of writers block right now. but i will try to post more

anyway to da story!

* * *

Wendy's POV

We arrived at the train station fairly quickly and caught one just as it was about to leave. Me, Lucy and Windry sat next to eachother while  
Nastu, Erza and Gray sat next to eachother with Erza in the middle of the two.  
''Right'' Erza Starts ''When we get to Hargeon we will need to find a boat to get us to Ukasa Island''  
''*Groan* Do we have to take a boat'' Natsu says from the floor  
''Ofcourse we do Natsu'' Erza scowled  
''Anyway we need to defeat a Giant that was trying to summon one of Zeref's Demons'' Erza Continues  
i noticed that Windry looked sad all of a sudden, i wanted to ask why but i didn't want to interupt Erza  
''This should be pretty easy'' Gray Said  
''We should not underestimate our enemy'' Erza says  
''Regardless a Giant should still be easy'' Windry speaks up  
''Have you ever fought one, Windry-san?'' i ask  
''more than a few i can tell you that'' Windry says ''i only just started making armour and weapons out of their skin and bones''  
Me and lucy shiver at the thought ''What types of armour and weapons can you make with Giant bones and skin?'' Erza Asks  
''Giant Skin armour, which provides 15% Ice Resistance and Giant Bone Armour, provides 15% Lightning and Poison Resistance''  
''Ruby Encrusted Giant Bone Armour, Which Provides the same bonuses as regular Giant bone armour plus 10% Fire Resistance''  
''i can also switch out the ruby for sapphire to provide water resistance. topaz for sand and lightning resistance. emerald for various grass-type magic  
resistance. Amethyst for poison, dark, soul resistance and Diamond which provides 20% Ice, Soul, Sky, Sky Dragon, Sky God and snow resistance''  
''Im impressed, who builds the armour for you?'' Erza asks  
Windry giggles ''i do ofcourse, getting somebody to build some of the armours i have would cost more than a billion Jewels''  
Erza smiles and turns to lucy ''We will probably need Loke at one point or another'' Erza says  
''You cant summon him'' Windry says ''He's Got a Date'' Then giggles  
''What?! with who?'' Lucy asks  
''Who do you think? Aries ofcourse'' Windry giggles  
''How do you know this?'' Erza says  
''I went into the Celestial spirit world looking for the Celestial Spirit King, but i couldn't find him'' Windry smiles  
''How did you miss a thousand foot Celestial Spirit King?'' Gray Asks  
''I dont know'' Windry says embaressed ''i did see a thousand foot mustache man though''  
Silence fills the air for a minute ''you realise that WAS the Celestial Spirit King right?'' Lucy says  
Windry's face grows even more red than before ''Dammit!''  
We all laugh and realise that the train has stopped and begin to get off, with natsu jumping out the window along with happy.  
i take a deep breath and smells the salty sea air, as sweet as ever.


	9. Technical Issue :(

Hi guys i just wanted to post this to say that some weird technical issue has occured.

for what ever reason after writing 5 chapters and turning off my computer to do other stuff, then coming back on

5 hours later made all of them INCLUDING various other fairly-important files and documents disappear and say

that it has been moved or deleted and its not in my bin so either i will need to find it or just try and re-write the

chapters that got deleted the best i can. so if their is no update for about 3 days then please be patient.

if you now how to resolve this please tell me as quick as possible in a private message.

Thank you :P


	10. Chapter 8 - The Town of the Unknown Name

Windry's POV

When we arrive in hargeon i take more than a few seconds to take a look out to sea.  
as Erza suggests, i looked around the docks a boat to get us to the island, i asked about 7 sailors and got denied everytime until i found one  
man who spoke with a very gruff voice ''your going to Urkasa island aye?''  
''Yes, will you take us there?'' i ask  
''Sure, Normal price though'' he says with a friendly smile ''names Foez, thats Fo-ez''  
''Alright! thanks Foez, ill be back in a minute'' i say running back along the docks  
''Guys i found a boat!'' i call to the others including Erza who was keeping Gray and Natsu apart.  
''good job Windry'' Erza smiles as she and the rest of the group proceed to the boat i direct them to.  
''These are you friends miss?'' Foez asks and i nod ''well, all aboard''  
i cast a stronger version of troia on Natsu to help and it works but wont last as long as it should.  
The trip goes by fairly quickly as we surf the ocean surface and see a couple animals here and there until we see Tenrou  
island in the distance and the air turns dull fast.  
''Damn Acnologia'' Gray says  
''We'll get him back, i promise'' i say and look at natsu  
Natsu raises his head and looks at me ''Damn right we will'' and i nod.  
We are almost their when the clouds around the island start to turn gray fast.  
''Better get this job done fast if you dont want to get wet'' Erza says trying to lighten up the mood

We land at the dock at Urkasa island and instantly get off and head to the Requester's house  
''Bye Foez!'' i Shout as i run after natsu and the others  
''Bye Miss!'' he calls  
The town itself was very small, as it only consisted of a single street with houses on the right-hand side and Shops on the Left  
and a single Large Mansion at the end of the street which is where our client lives.  
''Erza, can i go look around these shops?'' i ask  
''Why?'' Erza asks  
''Well i see some nice ice-make magic books over on one stall and some weapons on another''  
''Really?, an entire stall of just ice-make magic books?'' Gray asks  
''Didnt you know?, this was the island Ur was born on'' i say and see Grays eyes widen slightly  
''She taught many students before she had Ultear and moved over to Fiore'' i continued  
''Very well, five minutes. i also want to see these weapons'' Erza said as we all split up in different directions  
i head over to the weapon and armour stall with erza and pick up a cool staff which buffs  
Magic Circles so they are stronger. i pay for my stuff with a small dragon scale and put the weapon in my pocket dimension.

i got the Dragon scales almost a year ago when a Sky Blue Dragon attacked my hometown, when i say hometown i mean  
the town i stayed in after i left Tenrou so i could learn more than just Fairy Magic from my mom.  
i did it all by myself which was enough for me to take pride in. i can kill a dragon single-handedly and defend my town from any  
threat that comes my way. Everyone knew how much dragon scales and bones sell for an insane amount, but though i deserved them since  
i was the one who killed such a beast. i had to ask the village blacksmith, Karl, to teach me how to 'skin' the dragon  
it took an entire month but i eventually did it and totalled up the amount and average sell price of the loot.

150 Large Scales = 500,000J - 1,000,000J each  
100 Small Scales = 250,000J - 700,000J each  
130 Large Bones = 600,000J - 1,200,000J each  
70 Small Bones = 400,000J - 800,000J each

i left my home town 2 months before i joined fairy tail, promising to return soon.  
Five minutes had passed and i head towards the entrance of the Mansion.  
''This is where the mayor lives'' Erza Says ''Lets go''  
when we enter we are met by several Knights in Golden armour with several markings on the armour.  
one of the guards catches my eye, he reminds me of someone but who?  
One of the guards guides us into the living room where the mayor is sat then leaves.  
''Thank you for accepting my request, Fairy Tail'' He says  
''Your Welcome, do you have any information about the giant?'' Erza asks  
''No, not really except for the fact that every full moon he starts chanting ancient dialouge''  
''Very well we should get moving, tonights a full moon and its almost sun set'' Erza says and we all agree  
as we are leaving the guard i saw earlier walks up to me, ''by chance is your name Windry?'' he asks in a familiar voice  
''K..Karl?'' i Stutter as the guard takes off him helmet  
''Its been a while Darling'' Karl Smiles ''How have you been?''  
i feel the need to cry but hold it back ''Brilliant, Absolutely Bloody Brilliant'' i hug him  
''Hey, just because your older doesn't mean you can swearing like a sailor'' he says and we both laugh  
''You really still use that saying?'' i ask and when he nods we laugh even more  
''But it is really nice to see you again after a couple months'' he says in a slightly more serious tone  
''Windry, you coming?'' Erza calls  
''ill meet you there'' i call back  
Me and Karl spend about another hour just talking and sharing memories.  
''Right i need to go incase their in trouble'' i say pointing my thumb over to the forest.  
''Right, ill be here standing for about 10 years'' he says and we laugh  
''bye!'' We say to eachother at the same moment making us laugh.  
when i am outside i spread my wings and take flight for the site.


	11. Chapter 9 - Casualty

Lucy POV

The Giant Stomps on the ground and throws me back 25ft into a tree and knocks Wendy off her feet.  
''Lucy!'' Natsu cries stumbling over to me  
''Im okay'' I say, ''Wendy!''  
Everyone turns at that moment to see the scene infront of us. Wendy, who in on her back with a rock trapped over her legs and  
the giant taking advantage of it and about to crush Wendy.  
''Wendy!'' Natsu Cries and prepares to roar. Suddenly Three Transparent Missiles fly from the treeline Strike the giant in the shoulder  
and back causing the Giant to stumble backwards missing Wendy. Windry Comes out of the Treeline with Long White Claws.  
''Claws of Obscuration!'' She yells and slashes the giant, ''Magic Circle: Soul Steal!'' she cries again as as a single layer of  
purple Magic circle appeared at the Giants feet, seconds later a purple mist is drawn from the Giant and its body  
falls lifelessly to the ground.  
''Wendy!'' Windry Calls and lands next Wendy's Body Along with Carla  
''No, is she?'' i ask covering my mouth  
''No its okay she is just knocked out from the pressure in her legs'' Windry says with a worried look  
''But if we stay out here in the cold much longer she will get hypothermia'' Windry Continues  
''I will return to the guild so she can be treated'' Windry Says nodding at Erza  
''i will tell Karl that you needed to return to Magnolia so you couldn't say goodbye'' Erza Says  
''I will have to skin him later'' Windry says in a lower tone and opens a small bag and the giant is instantly sucked into it.  
''Well, Bye for Now guys'' Windry says and teleports away carrying Wendy Bridal Style, with Carla on her Shoulder.  
''We should head down to the Mansion to tell the Mayor We are done'' Gray Says  
''Yeah'' Natsu Agree's  
''That Girl is something else'' Gray Mutters ''Glad she is on our side''

Windry's POV

My Teleport Lands me infront of the guild and i take no time in rushing inside  
''Mira!'' i call, immediatly Mirajane comes to my aid and takes Wendy off me and we cross the guild towards the infirmary.  
''what happened?'' Mira Ask laying down Wendy on a bed  
''some rocks got trapped on Wendy's Legs and pressure to her legs knocked her out, i brought her back so she wouldn't get Hypothermia'' I say  
''Good thing you did, more than a minute longer and we would have a serious problem'' Mira Says  
''we cant do anything else for the time-being except let her rest in bed'' Mira Continues  
''can i wait here?'' i ask when Mira Nods i pull out a stool from my P.D.B (Pocket Dimension Bag).  
''You Realise we have stools right?'' Mira smiles  
''Heh, just now'' I Say and we both smile


	12. Chapter 10- Instanity & Love

Windry's POV

i wonder where Carla is, she went with Levy to the town for something.  
Wendy begins Tossing and Turning in her Bed and mumbling ''im sorry''.  
i hold Wendys hand reassuringly and she wakes suddenly and looks around frantically with wide eyes.  
She starts babbling and making noises and screaming in short bursts drawing the attention of Mirajane.  
''Whats Wrong?'' Mirajane says worried  
''i dont know she was mumbling in her sleep then she woke up and started babbling and screaming'' i say returning the worried look  
''Help me get her to the toilet'' Mira Asks pulling a screaming Wendy to the bathroom  
''Why?'' I say pulling her regardless  
''She is going to be sick in a minute and then pass out'' Mira says putting a screaming Wendy infront of the toilet  
Seconds later she throws up just as Mirajane predicted, then falls onto Mira's Lap and passes out.  
''Oh my god'' i say and point at the toilet, which is not only filled with sick, but also blood.  
''This is bad, we need to get her to the hospital NOW'' Mirajane says Desperately  
We rush out of the guild with Lisanna and Romeo in Tow  
''Whats wrong with her? we heard screaming from the infirmary'' Romeo asks  
''She has Dynextia, its a form of insanity. its normally caused by contact with the Dynextia Plant'' Mira says  
''Did she come into contact with the plant, Windry?'' Mira Asks  
''I Dont know, but there is a cut on her left leg'' i say  
''That'll be it'' Lisanna Says  
We arrive at the Hospital in less that a minutes time and when Mirajane Explains the situation, they put her on a trolley through to  
the Medical room and the staff surprisingly ask us to come with them.  
''Why do we get to come with Wendy, usually we are told to stay in a waiting room'' Lisanna Asks  
''Since Dynextia is a form of insanity, our best bet is to have people she knows talk to her while we extract the  
Dynextia Venom from her leg through a Venom-Healing Bandage'' The doctor says  
One of the nurses stick us into a room with 5 chairs and puts the bandage on her leg and leaves us.

Romeo's POV

Wendy Regains consciousness and starts babbling and screaming again with huge pupils and shaking hands.  
''Wendy its us'' Lisanna says but is overruled by babbling  
''its Mira, Lisanna, Windry and Romeo'' Mirajane Tries but is overruled also  
''Wendy its me, Romeo'' I try  
''R-Romeo?'' Wendy stutters before shaking her head and screaming  
she stops screaming and begins babbling about Grandine and i know it feels like a stupid idea but it was the only thing i could think of that would regain her sanity  
i moved forward fast and pull Wendy into a kiss right on the lips causing her eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink considerably.  
i move away still holding onto the back of her head. ''Romeo'' Wendy says and pulls me into a kiss.  
after we each pull away from eachother, a doctor comes through ''Okay, her system has been completely cleared of the Venom, it was a close one aswell'' the doctor says winking at me ''She is free to go'' then the doctor leaves the room once more.  
''ill teleport you back to your room in Fairy Hills, Wendy'' Windry says ''You can come too, Romeo''  
i help Wendy to her feet and Windry Holds both our Arms and suddenly our surroundings change and we are in Wendy's Room.  
Which is a hell of alot cleaner than my room.  
''bye for now'' Windry says to both of us as she vanishes Wendy walks over to her window and i accompany her.  
''So'' Wendy Starts ''Thanks for Recovery my sanity'' she says holding my hand  
''and uh, does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?'' she asks  
''If you want to be'' I say nervously  
''i do'' Wendy says swinging round and kissing me on the lips


	13. Chapter 11 - Training Begins

Hi guys just wanted to update quickly and just say my computer is temporarily fixed so i will try to post as many Chapter as  
possible, so if chapters stopped being posted for more than 2 days its because my PC has crashed. Thank you for  
keep reading my stories, anyway onto the story!.  
_

Romeo's POV

We walk from Fairy Hills towards the guild still holding hands, pointing at birds that fly bye and Squirrels that turn their heads.  
at one point when we are nearing the guild hall, Wendy begins to lean on my arm as we walk, still holding hands.  
we arrive in the entrance of the guild and walk towards the bar, our hands part upon reaching there and  
nobody seemed to notice me and Wendy holding hands which i kinda was annoyed at, but also glad  
so less attention is thrown at me.

''Hey Lovebirds'' Lisanna says causing Me and Wendy to blush.  
''Huh, What do you mean?'' Levy asked curiously  
''These two over here, silly'' Lisanna says  
''Oooohh tell me, oh even better idea!'' Levy says ''We'll have a girls night at the Public Bath!''  
''Sounds good!'' Cana cheers from the entrance along with a nodding exceed.  
''ill join in too'' Erza says from behind Cana along with Gray, Natsu and Lucy  
''ill tag along too so i can hear the news'' Lucy says  
''We'll all come'' Lisanna says indicating Mira, herself, Laki and Kiana  
''Juvia will come too'' Juvia says  
we all agree to meet at 7 tonight and go our seperate ways. Juvia going back over to Gray, Cana to her booze, Lucy and levy stay at the bar.  
i kiss Wendy on the cheek and head over to Natsu who was chilling by the entrance by himself.

''You and Wendy, eh?'' Natsu Asks ''You guys are a good match for eachother''  
i ignored him compliment ''why are you just chilling here?''  
''Windry said i should wait here before she comes and teleports me to the location''  
''Hey guys!'' A upside down Windry said  
''Why are you upside down?'' i ask  
''oh i just got back from a job that had a Wizard using Gravity magic to steal stuff and he used it on me. i will only be like this for another minute'' Windry Says  
''So are you ready for you Dragon Slayer Training Natsu?'' Windry asks  
Before Natsu could answer, Gajeel Arose ''Dragon Slayer Training eh?, Count me in''  
''Me too please'' Wendy calls coming Towards us  
''Sure, Take eachothers hand and we'll teleport to the training site'' Windry says  
The Four make a Circle and suddenly vanish. i head over to my dad at the bar and just chill there waiting until those three get back

Windry's POV

We arrive on the outskirts of Magnolia in some grasslands with boulders surrounding the area.  
''This is where i do my training and is where i will be teaching you Dragon Slayer Techniques'' i say  
''Today im going Teach you Dragon Slayer Aeria, in other word Dragon Wings that looks similar to your element''

''Now'' i start ''Focus your magic on your shoulder blades... now think of them extending naturelly without causing any pain  
towards you. once you have done that focus on the bones extending on creating a sideways 'r''' i say giving them a brief moment to do so  
''now focus on feathers created by your magic extend down to the bottom of your shoulder blades'' i say  
''Now say it with me'' i say ''Sky Aeria!, Fire Aeria!, Iron Aeria!'' the three yell as a symbol appears on their backs and wings sprout  
from their shoulder blades.  
''Good job Wendy'' i say nodding at Wendy for getting it first time  
''Natsu, you need to put more magic into the bones. Gajeel, you need to put more magic into the feathers'' i say smiling  
Natsu and Gajeel do the same thing as last time but balance the feathers and bone.  
''Now'' i giggle ''That was the easy part''  
''What?! theres more?'' Natsu exclaims  
''Ofcourse there is, you need to learn how to fly with them obviously'' i say

The next hour consisted of Natsu crashing into tree's and rocks and Gajeel trying to take off but failing.  
Unlike her comrades, Wendy managed to figure out how to stay airborne in under 2 Minutes and Masters flying in 5 Minutes.  
I Teleport Wendy back to the guild so she didn't have to watch Natsu and Gajeel Fail for another half hour.  
10 Minutes after Wendy left, Natsu had mastered flying. then 5 minutes later Gajeel Masters flying and i return  
them both back to the guild.  
I wave my goodbyes and say i will meet at the bathhouse tonight. i proceed down a street next to the guild and arrive at my new house  
i purchased when i got back from my job and designed it a little. The interior of the house is just to my liking: The floor a nice dark spruce wood, the walls a sky blue  
and the ceiling a cloudy white. i head over to my room and get changed into a Orange top, blue skirt, and white shoes with black socks.


	14. Chapter 12 - Bathtime & Thundering Fight

Windry's POV

i quickly have a snack on some sandwitches i got from a local store and head out for the BathHouse.  
after 5 minutes of walking down the main street i spot Levy and Lucy on their way there and call out to them.  
''Hey Levy, Lucy!''  
''Oh hay Windry!'' Lucy says  
''You guys are on your way to the Bath House?'' i ask already knowing the answer  
''Where else?'' Levy asks  
We arrive at the BathHouse a Minute later and quickly get changed out of my clothes and jump into the relaxing bath along with the rest  
of the fairy tail girls.  
''So'' Levy started ''How did you and romeo start going out?''  
''Ummm, i dont really remember much'' Wendy said going red ''Ask Lisanna or Mira or Windry, They'll know''  
''Well, while you were lost in your insanity'' i started ''we tried to communicate with you but you ignored us, and then thats when Romeo  
spoke up your attention was drawn to him before you continued screaming''  
''Then romeo lunged forward and kissed you full on the lips and you regained your sanity and returned the kiss'' i say smiling  
''Then i teleported you back to your room in Fairy hills WITH Romeo, then you came into the guild holding hands'' i giggle  
''oooohh what happened in there?'' Cana asked  
''Nothing!'' an embaressed Wendy cries as the rest of us laugh  
''What about you, Lu-chan?'' Levy asks a suddenly surprised lucy  
''W-What do you mean?!'' Lucy asks going red fast  
''You and Natsu, Obviously'' Levy says  
''N-Nothings going on'' Lucy says red as a rose ''What about You and Gajeel eh?''  
It was Levy's Turn to blush now ''Your getting it now'' Levy giggles spashing water at lucy  
in seconds a water fight ensues so me and Wendy go to the quieter part of the pool over by Cana who is Drinking  
''Cana'' i say drawing her attention ''Do you know where Laxus is exactly?''  
''out on a job i think'' Cana says ''He should be coming back to the guild tomorrow though, why?'' Cana Hicups  
''im going to fight him!'' i say with stars in my eyes  
''Who's Next? Gildarts?'' Cana Chuckles  
''Yup then ill be an S-Class wizard!'' i say even more stars in my eyes  
''You realize that defeating an S-Class Wizard doesn't make you a S-Class Wizard aswell'' Cana says  
''No, but i made a deal with master!'' i say and giggle at cana's Surprise  
''Right ladies, its closing time!'' the old woman called, who is the manager of the Bath House.  
''Right, Miss'' Erza Calls and orders everyone dressed and out of the building  
We all get Dressed in less than 5 Minutes and go our seperate ways, me going to rest at my house to get ready for tommorow.

[The Next Day, 11:50]

Im sitting on a stool next to Cana asking various questions about Laxus.  
''How Strong is he when he is serious?'' i ask  
''Stronger than all of us, Natsu being an exception. i'd say his power would rival Gildarts at this point'' Cana says when 4 figures stand in the doorway.  
''Laxus!'' Makarov calls from his seat on the bar ''You've got a challenger''  
''Huh?, if its natsu then i decline'' Laxus says  
''its this young lady over here, and if she beats you AND Gildarts then she becomes an S-Class Wizard'' Makarov said  
''Newbie eh?, know that i wont be holding back okay'' Laxus says trying to be intimidating  
''Then i wont hold back either'' i say returning his stare  
''Do this outside you two'' Lisanna Warns us both  
Laxus nods towards the door and we walk out into the Front of the guild each of us standing 20ft from eachother with a  
crowd of people and the Raijinshuu standing in the entrance.

Natsu's POV

Laxus takes no time in waiting ''Lightning Spear!'' as a spear of yellow lightning comes towards Windry, his jacket falling to the ground.  
And she let it her. a explosion of lightning happens around me and then just a dust cloud, conceling her.  
Laxus Smiles ''Guess she's not got good dodging skills, i guess i wi-'' his speech was interupted by the lightning around Windry slowly being sucked up into  
Windry's Mouth. ''Y-You can eat lightning?!'' Laxus (Surprisingly) Stutters.  
''Now its your Turn, Laxus'' Windry says ''Sporatic Lightning!''  
Bolts of Scattered lightning appeared in various places around the battlefield, one hitting Laxus which he shrugs off.  
''impressive'' Laxus says ''But handle this!''  
''Raging Bolt'' Laxus roars as a Huge bolt of lightning speeds towards Windry.  
''Blazing Whirlwind Roar of the Flame God!'' Windry Roars back  
Laxus's Lightning and Windry's Fire collide with eachother for a moment, it looks like its going to be a tie but then Windry's Flames  
Penetrate through Laxus's Lightning and send Laxus Back a few feet. Laxus Follows up quickly by turning into a Lightning bolt himself  
and circling Windry a couple times before charging and missing by mere inches of Windry.  
''Open, Gate of the Ruby: Rubious!'' Windry Calls pulling out a Red Key and Summoning a Giant Shiny red Serpent  
''Thats the Weirdest celestial spirit ive ever seen'' Laxus says looking at the Serpent  
''He is no Celestial Spirit, he is from the Gem Dimension'' Windry Says ''Rubious, This is just a test okay?'' she says to the Serpent  
''Rubious, Go!'' Windry Calls as the Serpent Charges Laxus and misses  
''Roar of the Lightning Dragon!'' Laxus roars at the Serpent, the serpent see's it coming and lets out its own flaming roar.  
This time Laxus's attack breaks through and strikes the serpent on the face.  
''Open Gate of the Sapphire: Sapphix!, Open Gate of the Emerald: Emeric!'' Windry Roars as a Shiny Blue and Green Serpents  
appear next to Rubious.  
''Go Trio Roar!'' Windry Shouts as the three serpents launch their Roars and let them combine and head towards Laxus.  
''Roar of the Lightning Dragon!'' Laxus roars but is easily overpowered by the Trio of Roars.  
The Roar Consumes Laxus and after Windry Sent back the three serpents, Laxus was on 1 knee infront of Windry.  
''i hope your not planning on marrying me'' Windry Jokes sending a laugh through the Crowd  
Laxus Chuckles ''Your Strong, you win'' He says picking up his jacket and heading towards the guild ''Mavis, i need a Drink''  
Windry walks over to Me, Lucy and Wendy. ''Well now all thats left is Gildarts then im an S-Class Wizard'' Windry Smiles  
''Gramps, Can i do this challenge?'' i ask  
''No Natsu, Windry is only getting this chance because she is strong and didn't get a chance to try the S-Class Exam'' Master Said  
''I Heard somebody wanted to challenge me?'' a familiar voice said from behind me  
''Gildarts!'' i smile


	15. Chapter 13 - Fight with the 5th Master

Windry's POV

''So you must be Gildarts then?'' i ask  
''Yeah, your the challenger that Cana was talking about?'' Gildarts says, he is ALOT taller than i expected  
''Hey Laxus!'' Gildarts calls and Laxus turns ''You lost to this kid?''  
i put on a grumpy face for him calling me and kid, well i am a kid.  
''You will be surprised'' He just says and returns to him beer.  
Gildarts also nods towards the battlefield me and Laxus previously Battled on.  
''Come at me'' He says when we are 20ft away from eachother.  
''Roar of the Ice Dragon!'' i roar as an ice beam set a course for Gildarts  
Gildarts just lifted his hands and my icy Roar cracked and broke.  
''You're a very skilled fighter... Want me to go all out?'' i ask grinning  
''Very Well'' Gildarts returns the grin  
''5 Layer Magic Circle: Vernia!'' i yell causing five layers of light blue magic circles appear above me.  
Now im insanely fast. ''Flaming Fist of the Fire Dragon!'' i roar from behind Gildarts, striking him from behind twice.  
He stumbles back a few feet with two holes in his cape.  
''Follow-up Flare!'' i Roar and strike him in the chest with it and he stumbles back even more.  
''heheh, Impressive'' Gildarts says  
''Roar of the Fire Dragon!'' i roar and realise my mistake quickly  
Like before, Gildarts just raises his hand and my roar cracks and breaks  
''Duplicate Magic: Times 3!'' i say as 3 other Me's come out of me and stand so were all standing in a square around Gildarts  
''Roar of the Fire God!'' we all roar  
Gildarts manages to destroy two of our roars but the two others hit him in the sides.  
My other 3 clones vanish and Gildarts get up and stands 5ft away from me.  
''Time i got serious'' Gildarts said and created a White Vacume upwards.  
i grin up at him ''I can do that aswell'' i created a White Vacume upwards but much farther  
The crowd look at us in awe.  
10 seconds later Gildarts Falls to his knee's, Cold sweat down his face. He was afraid.  
I Stop my Vacume and return to normal. Gildarts got his composure and turned to me.  
''You're strong, stronger than me. you won by a longshot''  
Master Makarov walked up to us nodding. ''Well, i guess i'd better get down to the paperwork eh?''  
''Windry V. You are now an Official Fairy Tail S-Class Mage'' Makarov says walking back into the guild  
i shake Gildarts hand and return to Wendy, Lucy and Natsu.  
instantly Wendy jumps and gives me and Hug. ''Congratulations''  
''Congrats Windry'' Natsu Smiles  
''By the way'' Lucy starts ''What where those serpent creatures?''  
''They were Rubious, Emeric and Sapphix. 3 out of 6 Gem Serpents which i possess.'' i smile  
''Gem Serpents?'' Lucy asks  
''They are like celestial spirits but live in a different world''  
''What ones are there apart from Rubious, Emeric and Sapphix?'' Lucy Asks  
''Topazica the lightning serpent, Diamante the Sky Serpent and Black Diamond the Shadow Serpent who is also the leader of the Serpents''  
''Can you train me, Wendy and Gajeel some more in Dragon Slayer Magic'' Natsu asks  
''Tommorow, same location, then i will take you to the location and we can train some more'' i say  
''More Training eh? i like it'' Gajeel says from behind Natsu and Wendy just nods  
We all return to the guild hall to carry out the rest of the day and such.

-Timeskip-

I teleport the others to the training area so we can begin training on the next Technique


	16. Chapter 14 - Training 2

Windry's POV

''The next thing im going to teach you is call Overcharge'' i say looking at each one of them in turn  
''Lets get started, first each spead apart from eachother by 10ft'' I instruct and they each follow my order.  
''Think of when you ignite yourself with your element, now build up a lot of magic power and expel it all  
in one swift, quick movement so it makes a wave all around you but doesn't last more than one second'' i say  
''Now say it with me'' i order ''Fire Overcharge!, Sky Overcharge!, Iron Overcharge!'' the three Dragon Slayer Shout  
causing a Red, Green-Gray and Transparent Waves appear around each Dragon Slayer.  
''Natsu, You did yours perfectly. Gajeel yours in almost Perfect, increase the area of effect. Wendy you need to put more Magic into  
the Shockwave'' i say and each of them nod. Wendy and Gajeel go back to try again and Natsu sits on a rock waiting for the other two  
to finish. Gajeel manages it to do it Perfectly, Where as Wendy can do it but uses alot more Magic power than both of her Comrades.

''Okay next im going to teach you is the 'Twister' attack'' i say  
''Again, stand 10ft from eachother'' i say and they follow orders like last time  
''Focus on the ground around you, Imagine your element begin to circle around your feet and rise, rise around you and as it rises  
it increases in speed until it reaches the top of your head, going pretty fast'' i say watching as they do this  
''Now'' i say  
''Fire Dragon Twister!, Iron Dragon Twister!, Sky Dragon Twister!'' the three Shout as small twisters surround them, each made of their respective  
element, and disperse in 10 seconds.  
''Good job guys, you ALL did it perfectly'' i smile  
''That is the last Technique i will be teaching you for a while'' i grin ''now its just bare training now''

The rest of the afternoon consists of The Three Dragon Slayers attacking Rocks, Objects and Creatures i created.  
After all that i teleport the three back to the guild so they can go about their buisness.  
i expected them to go about their own buisness, but the first thing natsu did was start a guild brawl.  
Me and Wendy leave the fight and go to the bar where most of the girls are.  
''Hey you two'' Lucy greets us as we take a seat  
''So are there anyother types of Celestial Spirits?'' Lucy asks  
''Yup, theres the God Keys which temporarily opens gates for a God to pass through in human form, For Example: Boreas of the North wind, Hephaestus of  
Fire, Poseidon of the sea and Zeus of Lightning. There were other keys but Zeus said they were destroyed by their previous owners and  
their souls lost forever...'' i say  
''Y-You can summon a God?'' Lucy stutters  
''Yep, but anyway i gotta get going soon. im going on an S-Class Job tommorow''  
''Okay, bye Windry'' Wendy says  
i leave the guild hall and head back to my house. The walk back to my house is nice and quiet with leaves blowing by, upon my return to my house  
i get changed into some sea blue PJ's and head to bed.  
And Nightmares Ensue...


	17. Chapter 15 - Dynextia

Windry's POV

I hear a voice in my head ''You left the door unlocked...''  
waking up with a start in my bed, i know its maybe just OCD but... i need to check the door.  
i open the door from my bedroom and walk through the main room and see the door is wide open letting moon light in.  
Rushing forth, i slam the door shut and take a deep breath. Wait.  
Something doesn't smell right, the air itself feels to be thinkening.  
''Where am i?'' a creepy voice calls  
i cant see shit with the door closed so i decide to open the door to see whats in the room. The second the door was open something slithered away.  
i checked behind the couch and nothing seemed to be there so i turn to close the door and a shadow with red eyes are there.  
i scream as my entire house is engulfed by the blackness.

Natsu's POV

i here a scream off in the distance that wakes me up. wow its 11am.  
''Happy, you hear that?'' i ask my exceed friend  
''Yes it came from that house over the hill where Windry Lives'' Happy said  
''Lets check it out, she may be in danger'' i say rushing out the door with my Exceed friend  
We rush over there on foot and when we arrive i open the door to find Windry, in PJ's, Screaming and holding her head.  
''Windry!'' i say picking her up bridal style ''Happy go to the guild to get help''  
Happy flies off towards the guild and suddenly Windry throws up on the grass outside then passes out suddenly.  
i lay there with an unconscious Windry in my arms. Happy, get help quickly

Mirajane's POV

Happy arrives at the guild without Natsu. ''Mira!'' the blue exceed exclaims  
''Something is wrong with Windry! She is screaming and mumbling like a crazy person'' Happy cries  
Me, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla head out with Happy to Windry's House where Windry is.  
-TimeSkip-  
When we arrive, Windry is very pale and is in Natsu's Arms.  
''What happened?'' Wendy asks instantly  
''its seems to be the same as when you had it Wendy, She must also have come into contact with the dynextia plant'' Mirajane  
''E...'' Windry mutters  
''Ev-Eve...'' Windry mutters with a smile before her head goes limp  
''Eve? Eve Tearm?'' Wendy says  
''Maybe if we get him here, he can speak to her'' Lisanna says  
''Me and Natsu will head out there now'' Happy says  
''Me, Lisanna and Wendy will stay here and try and help''  
''Come on happy'' Natsu calls Flying with his new Flame Wings

''Stay with us Windry'' Lisanna begs  
''She's freezing cold'' Wendy said  
''its the Dynextia, her body is too busy keeping whats left of her sanity to care about hot and cold'' i say


	18. Chapter 16 - Old Friends

Happy POV

We burst into the Blue Pegasus Guild ''Where's Eve?'' Natsu says before falling flat on his face.  
''Eve is out back training by himself'' Master Bob says ''Why are you looking for him dear?''  
''No time'' Natsu says and rushes outback to Eve and i follow him.  
Eve was out back like Master bob said. ''Eve!'' Natsu said  
''huh?, What are you doing here Natsu?'' Eve asks  
''One of our guild members has something wrong with her'' i say ''i think mira said it was dyetexinga''  
''Dynextia'' Eve Corrected ''So someone has it and asked for me?''  
''Yeah, a Girl named Windry'' Natsu said  
''Windry V?'' Eve said ''She's in Fairy Tail?''  
''Yeah, for a couple days now'' Natsu nods ''She's also been training Me, Gajeel and Wendy. she also said she was going to train Romeo soon enough''  
''Yeah'' Eve laughs ''Thats Windry for you''  
''You know her?'' i ask  
''Yeah, she was from my hometown'' Eve smiles looking at the sky ''She killed a dragon that was attacking the town and personally saved my life''  
''Well maybe you could save her this time'' Natsu says with a serious look ''we dont have much time''  
''Lets get going then'' Eve agree's and we all head over the hill towards Windry's House.  
-Timeskip-  
When we finally arrive at Windry's House, Windry is lying against a tree with Mira, Lisanna and Wendy trying whatever they can to get her  
out of her Insanity. ''i healed her of the Dynextia but she is still insane'' Wendy says  
''Windry its me, Eve'' Eve tries  
''Eve?'' Windry asks before screaming back into madness.  
We all back up to give Eve and Windry some Room. Lisanna, Wendy and Natsu and i begin to leave, i hope she will be ok.

Eve's POV

i try saying whatever to get her out of it. but her madness is overwhelming her. i turn my hand cold with my snow magic and  
take her hand. ''You said you always loved my snow magic, Windry'' I say and she looks at me.  
''i... always will'' Windry smiled. im not sure what it was at that moment in time but everything seemed to slow down.  
maybe it was just the moment but-... Ah screw it. i leaned forth and kissed her right on the lips, we held that kiss for a few moments  
and i realised she was now cured, funny that isn't it? love cures insanity.  
''Your age magic works well, huh'' i joke  
''i can change to my older version if you want'' Windry smiles leaning against me  
''If you want'' i say intrested to see what she looks like when she is older  
Her Entire body glows a golden colour and she grows by about 5inchs, her hair is the same colour and length,  
her chest grows very slightly and apart from that, she looks the exact same.  
''hey! you look the exact same after 8 years aswell'' she giggles  
''i heard about how you killed another Dragon who attacked our Hometown'' i say  
''Yeah, after that i collected its scales and bones'' Windry says with her 'spooky voice'  
''Gross'' i chuckle ''Then you left the town and came to Magnolia right after that, right?''  
''Yeah, how did you get here anyway? isn't the Blue Pegasus guild over in Clover?'' Windry asks  
''Yes, but im over in a temporary base inMagnolia for the Job of Defeating a Dark Guild called MoonVenom, which Fairy tail, Lamia Scale  
and Blue Pegasus are teaming up to defeat the guild. Lamia Scale is bringing Jura, Lyon, Toby and Chelia. Blue Pegasus is bringing Me,  
Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya'' i say ''Fariy tail said they were bringing Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy and You, if you wanted to that is'' i say  
''With you there, im not sure i could decline'' Windry giggles  
''Well, i should get dressed'' Windry giggles and gets up off shoulder and heads inside her house.  
i wait out side her house to take her back to Fairy tail.


	19. Chapter 17 - Ambush

Windry's POV

i shut the door behind me when i enter my room, thankfully there are no windows in my room so i dont have to worry about  
being spied on. i Take off my PJ's and underwear, putting them in a basket to wash later on.  
i wander into the bathroom which is connected to my room and quickly freshen up in the shower.  
After about 2 Minutes im out of the shower and dried thanks to my fire magic, i head back into my room.  
i open the closet on the right, which has only a few clothes in it since im rarely in my older form so i dont buy as many.  
i do manage to get a orange shirt, black skirt and White shoes with knee-high black socks and head out to meet Eve.

''Hey'' i say in my new attire  
''Wow you look, great'' Eve smiles ''So, you ready to go to Fairy tail?''  
''Thanks, and Yeah lets go'' i smile  
''So... When do we start hunting for MoonVenom'' i ask with my hands on my head  
''Tommorow at 12, we split up into groups and search the Island of Urkasa for their hideout'' Eve says as we walk  
''Urkasa Island! me and Team Natsu just went there on a Job a couple days ago'' i say  
''Yes, Master Makarov mentioned that'' Eve nods  
''Romeo should come to'' i say ''If Wendy goes off on a big mission, he might get lonley or something like that''  
''Oh, so those two have a thing going'' Eve says  
''Yeah'' I Smile ''By the way umm..'' i say, mind going blank  
''i'd say we have a thing going'' Eve answers, making me blush  
Eve Chuckles ''You're cute when you blush'' making me blush even more.  
He kisses me on the cheek and puts his arm around me as we walk.  
''So, your targeting MoonVenom eh?'' a voice calls from atop a tree  
''Who are you?'' Eve says putting a protective hand infront of me.  
''Is it not obvious enough?'' the man says ''we are mages of MoonVenom, here to pluck a fairy's Wings along with a Pegasuses''  
''Just you? this will be easy'' Eve said  
''*Whistle* Hey boys come on out'' the man calls and around 100 Mages comes out of the surrounding folilage.  
''i'll take the front, you take the back'' i whisper to Eve and he nods  
''Water Nebula!'' i cry defeating all of my side in one blow, i turn to see that Eve has also defeated his side quickly aswell.  
i turn to the tree where the man originally stood and our eyes meet and He jumps down and begins to run along the path that leads into Magnolia.  
''Freeze Arrow!'' i shout creating a medium sized Ice arrow and striking him in the leg making him fall. Me and Eve quickly get over  
there to question the Dark Guild member.  
''Why did you try to ambush us?'' Eve asks roughly  
''heheh, fools'' The Dark Wizard says pulling out an Explosive Lacrima  
''Windry Get down!'' Eve says pulling me to the ground as the Explosive Lacrima bursts my eardrums and causes me to pass out  
the last thing i hear is shouting off in the Distance.

Wendy's POV  
(1 Minute ago)

''So Eve and Windry are getting along well?'' i ask Mirajane who just came down the road from Windry's House  
''Yeah, with a bit of kissing action aswell'' Mira giggles  
*BOOM*  
a thundering roar of an explosion booms in the distance, drawing everyones attention.  
''What was that?'' Lisanna asks alert  
''an explosion, it came from the direction of Windry's House'' Natsu said  
''I smell smoke and fire'' i say with worry  
''Lets head over there, Quickly!'' Mira say  
We run back up the road to where Windry and Eve where and the sight before us was horrible.  
Alot of Dark Wizards were lying unconscious around the path, with a single explosion closest to were we were standing and a half-a-body within the explosion.  
Eve was lying unconscious near to the explosion with the left side of his shirt all bloody. Windry was slightly off to the right of Eve.  
At first it didn't seem like anything was wrong with Windry, but on closer inspection you can see her arm twisted in the wrong way which must  
means it is broken. ''i'll tend to Windry First'' i say  
''Shouldn't you tend to the person with a more serious wound?'' Carla asked  
''But Windry can help heal Eve, Charle'' i beg my exceed friend  
''Well better do it quickly, Eve's not looking good'' Charle said  
''Eve...'' Windry says getting up and then falling again  
''Windry!, you need to rest and let Wendy heal you!'' Carla Says furiously  
''No im fine, besides Eve needs more Help than i do'' Windry says Grunting at the pain  
''Can you heal yourself, Windry?'' i ask  
''Yeah, why?'' she asks confused  
''You heal yourself while i heal Eve, okay?'' i say hoping to convince her  
''Fine'' Windry mutters and begins healing herself  
i rush over to Eve and begin healing as fast as possible


	20. Chapter 18 - Intresting Day

Oooh, sh*t goes down in this chapter :P

* * *

Wendy's POV  
(10 Minutes Later)

After healing Eve for 10 full minutes, i had stopped the bleeding and had healed part of the wound, but there was still  
work to be done.  
''i can help now'' Windry says and begins healing Eve.  
Now With Windry helping with the healing process, we manage to fully heal Eve in 7 Minutes.  
''Windry'' Eve said getting up  
''Eve, you need to rest'' Windry says concerned abbout her friend  
''No, i need to get back to the guild and tell them what happened'' Eve says struggling to his feet  
''i can go there faster than you can, so i'll go'' Natsu says and Eve reluctantly nods  
''Come, i can get you back to Blue Pegasus'' Windry says  
''Then why did you send Natsu?'' i ask  
''When we get there Eve will need to rest and i will have to keep an eye on him So Natsu will have to tell Master Bob about what happened'' Windry said  
''i see'' i nod in understanding  
''Well, see you guys'' Windry says as she Vanishes with Eve's arm around her neck to support him.

Windry's POV

We arrive outside the Temporary Blue Pegasus base and we spot Natsu talking to Master Bob.  
''Hey Natsu!'' i call to my friend  
''oh Windry hey, i just finished telling Master Bob about what happened'' Natsu says coming over to Us along with Master Bob.  
''deary Eve, are you alright?'' Master Bob says with genuine Concern  
''Yeah, my side still hurts though'' Eve says  
''Me and Wendy cant heal you anymore or healing you wont be as effective in Future'' i say sadly unable to help my Companion  
''Come Eve, you must rest in your room for now'' Master Bob says pointing to a small building left of the Guild hall.  
''Can Windry Come?'' Eve asks to my surprise  
''If she wants'' Master Bob says turning to me  
''Sure'' i say with smile  
Master Bob nods and i follow Eve over ti the small complex of rooms. Eve opens one of a few doors and we enter.  
The room consisted of a single bed with a bedside table, a closet and a single light that hung from the ceiling.  
i help Eve into his bed and he pats the part of the bed next to him, indicating me to sit down.  
We sit in silence for a long time until Eve speaks up.  
''You want to do it?'' Eve says, blushing slightly.  
''Do what?'' i say and realise what he meant ''Oh''  
We look away from eachother and i considering what to do.  
''We wont get another chance for a long time'' Eve says.  
'Ah Fuck it' i say internally  
''if you dont wanna it fi-'' Eve said before being interupted by a kiss on the lips.  
he looks at me, stunned. ''Lets do it'' i smile

-Timeskip-

i finish putting my shoes on and see Eve is almost done aswell. ''That was great'' i say slightly embarresed  
''Yeah'' Eve agrees also Embarresed.  
''Are we keeping this a secret or..?'' i ask  
''i think that would be the best idea'' Eve says ''im pretty sure Erza will kill us if she knew''  
''Yeah'' i giggle  
''Your so cute when you giggle'' Eve says  
''By the way i heard Ren what getting married to a girl named sherry, When is the Wedding?'' i ask  
''2 months from now, preparations begin on the last week of the 2nd month'' Eve smiles  
A Knock at the door draws our attention and worry suddenly crosses our faces, could someone have heard us?  
Eve opens the door and to his surprise, its Hibiki.  
''Hey Hibiki'' Eve said trying to sound calm but failing  
''Wow you guys are noisy'' Hibiki grins and our faces go a shade of red that would Rival Erza's Hair.  
''Dont worry, No one else heard and i wont tell as long as you stay quiet about what me and Jenny did last night, Eve'' Hibiki said ''See ya Eve''  
''Bye'' Eve said still red as a rose.  
''Well, that happened'' i say and we both lightly chuckle at that.


	21. Chapter 19 - The Hunt begins soon

Windry's POV

''i should get going'' i say to Eve  
''Yeah, i'll come'' Eve said  
''No, you need to stay and rest'' i say putting on my scary face - which isn't very scary.  
*Sigh* ''fine'' Eve said lying on his bed.  
i leave the room and close the door behind me. well its time i see the guild again, it feels like i haven't seen them in over a week.  
Then again i fell into insanity, got a Boyfriend, met an old friend, got ambushed by a dark guild, get Exploded by a Lacrima, heal myself,  
Have Sex with Eve and get Embarresed by Hikibi. all in under 1 hour and 10 minutes, what a day.  
i cast my Teleport spell and appear inside my bedroom once more, i head into the bathroom to freshen up again and go choose my outfit for the  
rest of the day. This time i pick out a pink top and orange Skirt with black socks and black shoes.  
after getting myself ready i teleport over to the front of the guild, take a moment and walk in like nothing happened.  
''Hey guys, im back!'' i say and walk over to the bar where all the girls where.  
''Hey Windry'' Wendy greets and pulls out a stool for me ''We were just talking about you''  
''Hey sweetie, we just heard what went done over at your house'' Cana smiles making a smooching noise causing all the girls to laugh.  
''Nothing past that'' i say with a smile  
''By the way, Erza'' i ask the scarlet head woman ''We were attacked by a group of Dark Mages from MoonVenom''  
''i know'' Erza calmly replies ''Mira told me what happened''  
''So what do we do now?'' i ask  
''Well we wait until all three guild master's Decide what to do'' Erza said ''Master said we should Strike now, and we are waiting on a response from  
Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale''  
''Hey Erza, Fight Me!'' Natsu calls drawing Erza's attention.  
Erza gets up and walks over to Natsu, unleashing her Wrath upon him for interupting the conversation.  
''Hey, Windry'' Lisanna whispers in my ear, away from the group.  
''Yes Lisanna?'' i ask, curious of what she could want.  
''i heard what you to did over in Eve's Room'' Lisanna says causing me to turn a redder than a rose.  
''Dont worry, i only know'' she said smiling  
''How did you find out?'' i ask, desperate for information  
''After you went with Eve for more than an hour, Mira asked if i could go bring you back'. thats when i heard'' Lisanna says  
''Oh'' i say, trying to make my blush go away.  
Master Makarov comes out of his office and stands from the top of the banister.  
''Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy into my office'' Makarov demands  
''Me too?'' Lucy asks confused  
''Yes, that is if you wish to go with them'' Makarov asks and when Lucy nods he walks into his office.  
We all climb the stairs to the second floor and walk into the Master's Office.  
and we are met by Lamia Scale's Team and Blue Pegasus's Team, with Eve absent.  
''Hello'' Jura Nods to us  
''Hello, Jura'' i smile  
''So whats the Decision on our attack plan?'' Ren asks ''Not like i want to know or anything''  
''We should split up into three Groups'' Makarov says  
''Three guilds, three groups eh?'' Hibiki says ''not a bad move''  
''So tomorrow at 12 we meet at Hargeon'' Jura nods  
''Wait'' i say with my eyes closed  
''What is it Windry?'' Makarov Asks  
i turn quickly and launch an ice spear across the room into the wall, but instead of a wall it spills blood and gains a 'Gahhh'.  
The person who was invisible was now no longer invisible and had a bleeding hand, i quickly run up and stand on his other.  
''Woah'' Toby mutters  
i reach inside his jacket and pull out a Explosive Lacrima. ''He was planning to kill us'' i say  
''How did you know he was there?'' Chelia asks  
''i could smell the Lacrima off him'' i say  
''It seems that MoonVenom would rather not have us coming after them'' Jura says  
''Yes it would seem like that'' Erza agreed  
''What do we do with this guy'' Gray asked  
''i will take him to the station'' Erza says  
We all nod as Erza drags the Wizard away to the Local Authorities.  
''We meet tommorow, Dismissed'' Makarov says


	22. Chapter 20 - Wendy's Depression

Windry's POV

Both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus Teams left the guild hall to return to their own guilds and prepare for tomorrows events  
i wave goodbye to Wendy and the other girls and Teleport back to home.  
my teleport lands me right infront of my house ''Home sweet home'' i say aloud and go inside.  
i search the breadbin and pull out a almost-finished loaf of bread, along with a jar of jam that was next to it.  
i make myself a jam sandwitch and begin eating it, turning on the shower at the same time with my magic.  
after i finish my sandwitch, i strip all my clothes off and jump into the shower.

i get out of the bathroom in a fluffy cotton towel, all nice and refreshed. i walk over to my bed and plan to get dressed when  
i detect another person in the room, a very familiar one at that.  
''Hey'' i smile ''shouldn't you be resting?''  
''Yes and no'' Eve chuckled ''Yes i should be so i can be rested up for tomorrow and No because i want to spend time with you before we are  
split up into teams tommorow''  
Eve puts his arms around my belly and i ask ''What did you have in mind?''  
''i think we both know the answer to that'' Eve said and we both laugh  
i turn and lay on the bed, unwrapping the towel that surrounded my body. ''come on then'' i smile.  
-Timeskip-  
i wrap the towel back around my sweating body, Eve just getting his Pants back on and i giggle when he falls over  
trying to get them on.  
''Hey! there are hard to get on'' Eve agrues but is overruled by my laughter.  
''By the way'' Eve starts ''The Grand magic games are coming up in 4 months''  
''Oh yeah, forgot about that'' i giggle  
a knock at the door draws both our attention, Eve volunteers to get it considering im in a bath robe.  
Wendy arrives at the door surprising Eve ''Hi Wendy''.  
''Hey Eve, is Windry there?'' Wendy asks politely  
Eve turns his head around to look at me and i nod running into my room to find some clothes.  
i quickly cool myself off with a spell and the same clothes i wore earlier except it was newer and you could tell by the  
fresh-air smell it gave off.  
i walk into the living room where Wendy is sat, with Eve waiting for me by the door.  
''Hey i gotta go, Hibiki just ran by and told me Master bob wanted to see me'' Eve said kissing me on the lips ''i'll see you tommorow''  
''Bye'' i say and sit down next to Wendy who moved uncomfortably  
''What is it you came to tell me Wendy?'' i ask  
''Umm, you know that Lacrima that you gave Master after taking it from the Dark Wizard?'' Wendy asks and i nod  
''Natsu...kinda...ate it'' Wendy says lowering her voice  
''And he is kind of having a raging spasm over in the guild hall and Lucy sent me to see if you can help'' Wendy said close to tears  
''i couldn't do anything... whats the point of having healing magic when i cant heal my family?'' Wendy asks bursting out into tears.  
''Duplicate...'' i mutter creating another me to go tend to Natsu.  
''i may as well give up'' Wendy said darkly, her face unreadable

Windry's Duplicate's POV

i had healed Natsu to the best of my abilitys and cast a spell that killed the pain for atleast 12 hours, after being thanked by everybody especially  
by Lucy. i turned to Romeo, who was chatting with his dad.  
''Romeo, can i get a minute?'' i ask and he nods, walking over to me  
''What is it?'' Romeo asks  
''its about Wendy'' i say and his face instantly fills with worry ''She has entered a Depression-like stage and she is over in 'The real Windry's house'  
and is speaking very dark thoughts about giving up and stop trying'' i say showing the worry on my face.  
''i thought they said they cleared her system of the Dynextia'' Romeo cursed  
''They did, this is just a Depression of sorts'' i say ''You need to stay with her all the way, even at night''  
''But how will i stay with her all night?'' Romeo asks  
''i can arrange for you to stay in Wendy's Room until her depression clears up'' i say  
''i'll do it, for Wendy'' Romeo says and i put a hand on his shoulder ''thank you, romeo. Wendy should be at my house, meet the real me over there  
and i will teleport you to her room''  
Romeo runs out the door towards my house and i call over Erza to tell her the situation.  
''Erza, im here to ask a favor of sorts'' i say and Erza nods  
''Romeo needs to stay with Wendy, in her room, for about a week or so'' i say and instantly she shakes her head  
''No way, thats strictly prohibited'' Erza said walking away  
i grab Erza's arm and she turns around to me with her death-glare.  
''Wendy has gone into a depression, Erza, and she keeps thinking very VERY dark thoughts such as 'giving up' and similar stuff'' i say  
Erza turns to face me now ''Go on'' she says  
''Romeo is the only one who can connect with her, and the second he isn't around she starts thinking those thoughts'' i say  
Erza looks at the ground, deciding what to do. ''She WILL die, Erza'' i say serious  
Erza looks at me and nods ''i will bring up a bed for Romeo to sleep in, but i dont want any stuff that i shouldn't see go on'' Erza said giving me a half-glare.  
i nod and teleport away, far away from that bone-chilling glare. i land next to the real me and walk inside myself, turning back to the real me.  
''Romeo will be here any minute'' i say to Wendy


	23. Chapter 21 - odd requests

Romeo's POV

I knock on Windry's Door and Windry answers, bringing me inside.  
''I told Erza the situation and she agreed to let you stay in Wendy's Room'' Windry nods and i head over to  
Wendy who instantly looks alot better the second she see's me, i kiss her on the cheek and give her a hug.  
''C'mon we're going to your room'' i say nodding at Windry and she grabs both our arms and We appear in Wendys room  
''dont let her leave your side, and dont leave her side'' Windry whispers and vanishes.  
''i wont'' i whisper to the air  
The next couple hours consisted of me and Wendy playing around the room and talking until it turned dark outside.  
''Im going to get changed into my PaJamas'' Wendy said ''you should too''  
''i dont have pajamas, i just sleep in my boxers'' i say with a slight blush.  
''Thats fine too'' Wendy smiles ''could you turn around?''  
''Sure'' i say turning to give her some privacy where as i just strip off all my clothes except my boxers.  
A Breifcase pops out of the air and lands next to me, with a note attached.  
'Clean clothes and stuff from your dad -Windry'  
''im done'' Wendy says and i turn around  
She was wearing knee-long shorts and a unbuttoned pink shirt, exposing her chest a little.  
''Lets go to bed'' Wendy said holding my arm and pulling me towards the bed.  
Wendy climbs into her bed and im about to climb into the bed Erza provided when she asks  
''Romeo, can you sleep in my bed tonight? i dont want to be alone...''  
''O-Okay...'' i say and climb over into her bed. The second i lay next to her she cuddles into my chest  
and i put my arm around her. we lay there for a couple minutes before Wendy fell asleep, still cuddling my chest.  
i close my eyes and fall into the realm of sleep.

i wake up with sunlight on my face, its morning. i look to my left and see Wendy is still cuddling my chest.  
i move slowly so that Wendy stays asleep and i once i maneuver my way past Wendy, i head over to the bathroom  
to freshen up. i walk into Wendy's Bathroom and turn the shower on, im about to strip off my boxers when i hear Wendy come in.  
''Morning Romeo'' Wendy mumbles from behind me  
''Morning'' i say ''im just going in the shower, if thats okay with you...?''  
''Romeo, can we shower together?'' Wendy asks  
This take me by surprise, sleeping in the same bed is one thing but showering together is a whole other thing.  
''W-Wouldn't you like to have privacy while you shower?'' i ask  
''Sometimes, but i feel all lonley when im in by myself, thats why i like going with the girls to that public bath alot'' Wendy squirms  
''Okay...'' i say not understanding my girlfriend  
Wendy smiles and takes off all her clothes and underwear and steps into the the shower, waiting for me.  
i strip off my boxers and climb into the shower with Wendy, my back facing her as i wash.  
she grabs my wrist and turns me to face her causing soap to go all down her front.  
She kisses me full on the lips and i return the kiss, running my hand through her hair and she  
does the same to me. although its kinda weird kissing her while naked, i liked it.  
She puts a hand on my chest and begins to draw small circles there and i continue to run my hands through her hair.  
We break the kiss to gain some air in are lungs before we continue our time together.  
-Timeskip-  
i wrap myself in the cotton towel Wendy gave me, while she wrapped herself in a pink one.  
''That was... an experience'' i say blushing  
''Yeah'' Wendy blushes ''Maybe we should do it again sometime?''  
''Yeah, we should'' i smile putting my hands around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss  
''I love you, Wendy''  
''I love you too, Romeo''


	24. Chapter 22 - Windry's Past

I just wanted to say thank you all for 100 views! it means alot to me. also there is a Minecraft Fanfic in the works so look out for that along  
with a Terraria Fanfic coming later after that but Windry's Adventures will be my main story for a while.  
anyway thanks again for 100 Views and onto the story! (This chapter will tell you a little about Windry's Past)  
-

Windry's POV

The whole Lamia Scale team arrived at Magnolia station first, Then Fairy tail.  
Everyone from Fairy tail except Wendy since she has been taken off the mission due to her depression, We were just Waiting for  
Blue Pegasus.  
''Sorry we are late!'' Eve calls running with the rest of Blue Pegasus's team. Eve personally runs up to me and kisses me on  
the cheek and i blush.  
''We are ready to go, yes?'' Jura asks and we all nod, getting on the train.  
Just as the train is about to leave, a familiar voice calls.  
''Wait!'' Wendy calls and jumps on the train just in time  
''Wendy!, shouldn't Romeo be with you?'' i ask surprised  
''He is back in my room, he told me about my Depression and how he was to help me get out of my depression and how you guys took  
me off the job so i could get better'' Wendy says ''im better now though, he helped me alot''  
''in what way?'' i giggle pointing out a love bite on her neck and she blushes, then walks over to carla who is surprised by her arrival.

i look in the mirror next to me and see Chelia Blendy look at Lyon Vastia and pout.  
i speak to her with my telekinesis. ''Whats wrong?''  
Chelia looks around the people in the train and our eyes meet ''You are?''  
''Windry V from Fairy Tail'' i speak mentally  
''Oh whats up?'' Chelia asks  
''i saw the way you looked at Lyon'' i tease ''You like him dont you?''  
''N-No!'' Chelia stutters  
''Really?'' i ask already knowing the answer  
''Okay, i like him'' Chelia says defeated ''But he is like 26 and im only 15''  
''You should keep trying'' i say encouragingly  
''Yeah ive been doing that for like a year now, by the way whats your last name?'' Chelia asks suddenly curious  
''V'' i say trying to avoid it  
''Your avoiding the question'' Chelia says slightly annoyed ''tell me''  
''Promise you wont tell ANYONE?'' I ask  
''Ofcourse'' Chelia says innocently  
*Sigh* ''Vermillion'' i mutter and i see the look of shock on Chelia's Face and mentally giggle a bit.  
''Your Related to Mavis Vermillion? the first guild master of Fairy tail?'' she says mentally  
''She's my mother'' i say  
''But she lived over a hundred years ago'' Chelia says  
''Long story'' i say  
''We got time'' Chelia persists

''I was born from my mother and father's magic, and stayed on Tenrou island learning Fairy magic from my mother until i was 15 then put  
a 'Age Magic' spell on me so i dont Age at all. After about 60 years of going over to the mainland to go and collect magic books  
and coming back again, i decided to stay on the mainland permanently to learn as many types of magic possible.  
i moved to a small town called Macada, Where i met Eve, lived there for a while, killed a dragon, Killed another Dragon then  
left town for Magnolia. i was then ambushed by an old man who used control magic and lost my senses for a few days until  
Team Natsu saved me and i joined Fairy Tail. Then fought Natsu, Went on a job, brought wendy back from set job  
when she got Dynextia, Fought and beat Laxus, Fought and Beat Gildarts, became an S-Class mage, i got Dynextia, Started dating Eve,  
and got ambushed by MoonVenom. and here i am'' i say taking a breath after speaking for so long  
''You beat Gildarts?!'' Chelia mentally gasps  
''You know him?'' i ask  
''Not personally no, but i have heard how strong he is''  
The train jolts and everyone begins to get off, along with me and Chelia. When we get off i see the familiar sight of Hargeon.


	25. Chapter 23 - ScaleBane

Windry's POV

i walk beside Chelia and Wendy as we search for a boat to take us to Urkasa island. The docks are very bare for some reason, they  
are normally filled with laughing sailors and happy captains. now there are no boats what so ever.  
''i expect you to be looking for a boat to Urkasa island?'' a sailor asks from behind us  
''Yeah, why is it so bear?'' i ask  
''Haven't you heard? the main village over at Urkasa island was completly annihilated by a Dark guild called LunarVenom or something like that'' the sailor says  
''MoonVenom'' i mutter ''Those bastards''  
''So we cant get to the island eh?'' Chelia asks  
''But why are all the boats out then? shouldn't they all be docked?'' Wendy asks  
''Na, they out gathering survivors'' The sailor asks leaving us to ponder what to do next  
''Lets go tell the others about it'' i suggest and the other two nod and we walk back to the group.  
''Well, all the boats are out at Urkasa island trying to gather survivors after it was attacked by MoonVenom'' Chelia says  
''So its impossible to get there?'' Erza asks  
''Actually i might just be able to us there'' i smile pulling out a dark green key, one i haven't used for a LONG time.  
''Oh?'' Jura asks curious  
''Open gate of the green Dragon: ScaleBane!'' i cry and summon a massive Green dragon, when it turn to see me it lowers its head  
so it is as close to mine as possible. ''You look different'' ScaleBane mumbles  
''Age magic'' i smile and ScaleBane bursts out into Laughter.  
''Ofcourse! Ofcourse! what other tricks do you have up your sleeve Fairy God?'' ScaleBane chuckles  
''anyway enough chit-chat, what is it that you summoned me for?'' ScaleBane says  
''i need you to take me and my friends over to Urkasa island'' i say  
''Very well, climb onto my back'' ScaleBane orders and i climb onto his back.  
''C'mon guys, we wasting time!'' i call out to my Fellow wizards  
Instantly all of Lamia scale climbs up onto the dragons back, Blue Pegasus hesitates a bit but gets on quickly.  
Gajeel and Natsu climb up excited for the trip. Gray, Erza and Lucy hesitantly climb aboard.  
Wendy just stands there staring in disbelief at the dragon, i then teleport next to her, grab her arm and teleport her onto ScaleBane.  
''Off we go!'' ScaleBane laughs as he gently lifts himself off the ground and gains height being careful not to make his passengers fall.  
''Wow a real Dragon'' Wendy mutters  
''Actually its a Spirit Dragon, a type of Dragon that you summon with Keys'' i say and Wendy nods  
''Does he have any connection to Living Dragons like Igneel?'' Natsu asks and i shake my head, much to his disappointment.  
-Timeskip-  
After flying for what feels like forever, a tower of smoke can be seen less than a mile away.  
''There's Urkasa island!'' i cry and ScaleBane begins to take us down  
When we get close to the island, a barrage of Fireballs come out of the forest around the island heading towards us.  
ScaleBane see's this and takes us even lower until he is only a few feet about the ground.  
''Everybody Jump!'' ScaleBane roars and Everyone begins to jump one-by-one until only me and Natsu are left.  
''What about you?'' Natsu asks  
''I will provide air support, just jump!'' i cry and he goes.  
''Alright!'' ScaleBane roars and flys high enough to get a good view of the island, without being shot.  
''Give the location and i will fire'' ScaleBane tells me and i nod  
i scan the area and spot a flash in the forest ''There!'' i call  
''ScaleBane turns around to the spot i mark with a magic laser and in a couple seconds he fires a large fireball down to the targeted area.  
A Huge explosion erupts at the area i targeted, before i can Mark the next target, Multiple Gray Cannons emerge from the Forest and laser's  
begin to mark ScaleBane.  
''Windry!'' ScaleBane calls and shakes me off just before 3 Flaming Missiles impact his side.  
''ScaleBane!'' i cry as he falls from the sky  
''Summon...Mechonis...if you... need help...'' ScaleBane Mutters before Retreating to the Dragon Spirit World.  
i only now realise im falling, i cant use any spells that involve Wings because they would get torn at the speed im falling.  
i keep falling and see the battle below, im falling like an angel from heaven.


	26. Chapter 24 - Viktor

Natsu's POV

Im rampaging through Wave after wave of masked MoonVenom Wizards  
''I bet i could beat more of these guys than you could, salamander!'' Gajeel roars punching out 5 more guys.  
''Not likely'' i say burning 7 more guys.  
Wendy and Lucy were getting surrounded and i dont know where gray and Erza are.  
a loud crash noise draws everyone's Attention. i look behind me, around 10ft away way Windry, alive but unable to stand.  
''Get Her!'' some of the Wizards ordered and a surge charged towards her.  
''Fuck off!'' Windry roars and erupts the ground around her.  
''Natsu! Gajeel!'' Windry roars throwing some metal and fire at each of us which we gladly take.  
''Thanks'' i mumble crashing two wizard's heads together  
''Where's the others?'' Windry asks burning some Wizards while healing her legs.  
''Erza and Gray are nowhere to be seen'' i say beating up some more wizards ''Lucy and Wendy were just over there a second ago''  
''i saw a group of wizards head towards a mountain cave carrying 2 people, i thought it was there own but it may be lucy and Wendy'' Windry says and grows  
a pair of Golden wings and flies above all the wizards.  
she clasps her hands together and her eyes glow gold, along with a huge Golden Fairy tail symbol high in the sky.  
''T-Thats Fairy Law!'' one of the Wizards cry and quickly, all of the Wizards retreat to the cave.  
''Woah'' i mutter and Windry lands close to us and her eyes turn to normal and the symbol in the sky vanishes.  
''Lets go'' she orders turning to run over to the Caves.  
i run after her with Gajeel behind me, both ready to kick some more ass.  
We arrive in the cave and run along the long corridor until we reach a large metal door with all the  
wizards piled up against it, trying to get in.  
''Let us in!'' the wizards cry  
''Hey'' i call ''Where's Lucy and Wendy?''  
''We dont know! Just let us live!'' The wizards cried  
''Now Now'' a voice calls ''Dont go doing Anything stupid''  
A Man standing on top of a rock to the left of us has a fist of Poison and waves it about Dangerously.  
''You are?'' Windry asks  
''I am Sergei, The Master of MoonVenom'' Sergei says  
''Where's Wendy and Lucy?!'' i ask  
''You mean the pair of Blue and Yellow haired girls?'' Sergei grins ''They are with my 2nd in command right now, i told him  
to do whatever he wants to with them''

Lucy's POV

i wake up from my slumber to find my wrist's tied above my head and my feet tied up aswell. we are in a large cave that seems giant.  
''Ah so your both awake?, i am Viktor. Do not try to escape, those ropes drain your magic when you try to use it'' A Man said with a Pyscho look in his eyes  
''why are we here?'' Wendy asks  
''Well you are here because Master Sergei brought you here, and he said i could do whatever i want with you'' The Man grinned taking out a knife  
and walking over to Wendy.  
''W-What are you doing?'' Wendy stuttered and then screamed as Viktor shoved the knife into her side.  
''Wendy!'' i cry  
Viktor proceeds to take the Knife out of Wendy's Side and starts licking up the blood, sucking on the wound every so often.  
By this point Wendy is crying and her side is all bloody even with the man licking it all up.  
''Mmm, you taste good little girl'' Viktor purrs and Wendy crys even more  
''Stop, please'' Wendy begs before a hand reaching up her shirt and begins feeling her chest.  
''Stop... Please'' Wendy begs even more, crying  
''I need your taste again'' Viktor says before stabbing Wendy in the stomach and licking the wound.  
Screams of Wendy's Pain and my plea's to stop fill the air as he continues to stab and violate Wendy.  
He turns to me now, with a crazed expression on his face ''Your turn'' he says Creepily  
He stabs me in my thigh and begins licking the wound and drinking my blood. i wont let him hear me scream.  
i notice that Wendy's head is looking up barely and her breathing is ragged.  
He is about to stab me again until the wall next to us smashes down and i can already tell help has arrived.

Windry Stands in the doorway with a murderous look on her face. ''Windry...'' i smile despite the pain.  
''What did you do to them?'' Windry asks surprisingly calm  
''i tasted them, there blood and bodys are very delicious'' The man grins uncontrolably  
''We both know i cannot beat you like this'' Windry says to my surprise. even with all the different types of magic she holds, she 'Knows' that  
she cant beat him?.  
''You must commit for your sins, and i will be the Reaper to claim your soul off of your Mortal body'' Windry said darkly  
''Etheral Soul: Reaper!'' she cries as a dark purple light envelops her and i sense an ominous presense.  
after the light vanished, Windry was now wearing a long torn black cape and a black Scythe in her hands.  
She tilted her head to the side and giggled like she was insane. Something was different, it said it in her eyes: This was not the Windry we knew.


	27. Chapter 25 - Windry the Reaper

Lucy POV

Windry took no time in waiting as she slashed Viktor across the stomach with her Scythe causing him to go flying backwards into the wall.  
Windry the stabbed the scythe into the ground and stood on the handle giggling.  
''Let me hear you scream'' Viktor cackled before launching several dark beams at Windry.  
Windry moved her hand and several dark beams came out of the ground, colliding with Viktors  
''Yoooooouu cant win'' Windry said with eyes of Emptiness, pulling the scythe out of the ground.  
Windry slowly spun around and sliced her Scythe and struck Viktor again.  
By this point Viktor was panting and was wounded all over, He was smiling though.  
Viktor Threw several balls of darkness at Windry and she just ate them. ''Thanks for the meal'' she giggled  
Windry suddenly appeared infront of Viktor and she grabbed his throat and whispered something i couldn't hear. Seconds later she headbutted  
Viktor, throwing him across the room Laughing madly.  
''Roar of the Reaper Dragon!'' Windry cries launching a Dark purple roar of darkness.  
Viktor tried to block the attack but Windry's Attack penetrated with ease and scolded him.  
''Time to Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd this!'' Windry grins making the Scythe glow purple.  
''Thats...'' Viktor stares with fear at the sight before him.  
''Bountiful Harvest of the Reaper!'' Windry laughs, slicing through Viktor and causing him to turn into purple particals.  
The Last thing Viktor said was ''Thank you...'' before he completely disappeared.

Windry stood there for a moment before falling to her knee's. Causing the Robe, Scythe and Crazed Emotion to fade away.  
''Windry?'' i ask wondering if my comrade is safe.  
Windry turns to see me and Wendy still tied up ''Did i win?'' she asked undoing the magical Ropes with her own magic.  
''Yeah'' i say ''What was that... with the Scythe and all?''  
''That was my Reaper form, i rarely use it'' Windry replied catching Wendy as she fell from the ropes.  
''Reaper form?'' i ask, struggling to stand myself.  
''Its like a mix of Requip Magic, Animal Soul Magic and Demon Soul Magic'' Windry Explained  
''Okay, im going to teleport us back to the where Natsu was'' Windry says carrying Wendy over her shoulder and i nod

We Suddenly appear in an entrance to the cave and we see Natsu standing on some Some guys head.  
''How'd it go guys?'' Windry asks  
''Too Easy'' Natsu said laughing ''he tried to hit me with a punch but tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face!''  
''Really?'' Windry asks turning to Gajeel ''This true?''  
''Why do ya need his confirmation?!'' Natsu fumes  
''Because Gajeel doesn't lie'' Windry said giggling ''Besides it would be too funny if this actually happened''  
''It did'' Gajeel said doing his Geehee thing  
Suddenly Windry burst out laughing and almost dropped Wendy, Natsu suddenly noticing Wendy made him very concerned.  
''What happened?'' Natsu asks  
When Windry doesn't Say anything, i speak up.  
''Me and her were tortured by this maniac called Viktor, before Windry saved us that is'' i say pointing to our various wounds.  
''That Bastard, Where is he?'' Natsu said angerly  
''Dont worry, i dont thing he can come back from the grave'' Windry said to both Natsu's and Gajeel's Shock  
''Y-You killed him?'' Natsu said, his anger deflating.  
''I didn't mean to, but i couldn't control it'' Windry said tears in her eyes ''i need to learn to control my Reaper Form''  
''Reaper Form? Thats some powerful Magic there'' Jura said walking down the cave towards us along with the rest of Lamia scale, blue pegasus  
trailing behind with Erza and Gray.  
''We saw the Fairy-Law Emblem in the sky and found the cave, did Master teach you it?'' Erza asked  
''N-No'' Windry Said ''My mother, Mavis Vermillion did''  
We all stood there in shock at her statement. ''Would you like a Life-Story to clear things up?'' Windry asked and we all nod  
-Timeskip-  
''So there you go, Ma life story'' Windry smiled  
''Amazing'' Jura said  
''How is the Healing going Chelia?'' Lyon asks  
''Almost done. ive managed to stop anymore bleeding and healed the wounds up, but there will still be marks where the wounds where'' Chelia said sweating a little.  
''So are we ready to head home?'' Gray Asks  
''Didn't Your Dragon get taken down?'' Ren said ''Not like i care or anything''  
''Yes but i still have Mechonis to take us home'' Windry smiles as we walk out of the cave.


	28. Chapter 26 - Mechonis

First of all thank you all for 200 views, it means alot to me.  
Secondly im sorry for not uploading in a couple days, my computer crashed and would not turn on. i will try to write  
and post as many chapters as possible before it inevitability crashes again.  
Anyway onto the stor-AY!.

Windry's POV

We arrive out the Entrance to the cave and i pull out a Silvery-steel key and begin to open a gate.  
''Open gate of the Mechanical Dragon: Mechonis!'' i cry causing a silvery-steel dragon to appear infront of us all  
''Hello again, Master'' Mechonis says almost robotically ''ScaleBane mentioned you needing me to take you back to the mainland''  
''Yes'' i say ''Is that possible?''  
''No more than a simple task, Master'' Mechonis said lowering his tail to allow everyone to get on.  
Everyone began climbing onto Mechonis with Natsu leaping on and excitedly flailed about.  
''Calm down Natsu!'' Lucy orders and Natsu and, to everyone's Surprise, does as he is told and sits quietly  
i climb onto Mechonis and lay Wendy on the Dragons back, trying not to hurt her.  
''By the way what did we even come here for?, this was easier than most jobs'' Gray asks looking at Erza who shrugged  
i look at Jura and Ichiya and ask telepathically ''Should we tell them?''  
''I think we should'' Jura responded  
''The Scent of Truth should be given to everyone, -Men'' Ichiya said  
''Remember how me and Wendy caught Dynextia not too long ago?'' i ask and everyone nods  
''Well it turns out MoonVenom was producing Dynextia in a gas form and was planning to attack various places all over Fiore, such as Magnolia, Clover,  
and the Capital'' i say ''Give or take a week and they would have attacked, killing thousands of Innocent people''  
Many people from every guild had shocked faces as they thought of all the people that could of died if not for their actions.  
''Yeah, but we stopped them. unfortunately, these were just the producers not the users'' i say  
''Who are the 'Users' then?'' Natsu asks  
''The Dark Guild, Tartaros'' i say ''They made there Move''  
Various people continued there surprised face except Natsu  
''They shouldn't be too hard right? Grimoire heart were the strongest of the three'' Natsu said  
''Yeah but they got 7 years of training on you guys'' i say ''So if we are going to go head-to-head against them you need to train''  
Natsu nods and begins a conversation with Happy that i couldn't hear.  
''By the way Windry, how many Dragon keys do you have?'' Lucy asks and i smile  
''About 100'' i grin at Lucy's Surprise  
''100...'' Lucy gawps  
''How long until we are there?'' Natsu moans  
''Around 5 Minutes until we arrive in Magnolia, then i will take Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to there respective locations'' i say

Romeo's POV

i lay bored at the bar in the guild hall as i wait for Wendy and the other's to return.  
''i hope she will be alright'' i mutter  
''We're back!'' Natsu declares  
''Natsu-Nii!'' i call running over to him  
''Hey Romeo'' Natsu smiles and ruffles my hair like always  
''Where is Wendy?'' i ask confused where the Dragon slayer was.  
Natsu's Expression turns dark and everyone of the team turns a little sad. Oh No  
''She was wounded during the Assault, Windry should be bringing her in any minute now'' Lucy said.  
Just as Lucy predicted, Windry walked through the entrance carrying Wendy with Wendy's arm around her neck.  
''T-Take her...'' Windry said weakly. i only now noticed how pale she was.  
Erza ran over and took Wendy off Windry before Windry collapsed.  
''Windry!'' Eve cried running through the door along with the rest of Blue Pegasus's Team and Lamia Scale's Team.  
Eve kneeled down with Windry's Head on his lap.  
''Heh, Guess i used a bit much of my magic power'' Windry said weakly  
''This is the first time ive seen you run out of magic power'' Eve said  
''It was the Reaper Mode that consumed almost 80% of my magic power'' Windry smiled before passing out  
''Help me carry her to the infirmary'' Mirajane said taking one side of Windry.  
''Okay'' Eve said raising the other side  
Together they took Windry over to the Infirmary, with Me and Lucy taking Wendy over aswell.  
''What happened?'' i ask while carrying Wendy  
''Its better if you dont know'' Lucy said  
''Please'' i beg looking at the wounds  
''i will tell you later'' Lucy sighed  
i nod and push open the door that leads into the infirmary, then proceeding to put Wendy on a bed next to Windry.  
Mirajane and Lucy back out the room and close the door, leaving me and Eve to tend to our loved ones.  
''They are quite alike if you think about it'' Eve said  
''Huh?'' i ask confused  
''Well they both have blue hair, they are both skinny and short, they wear similar clothes and have a similar voice'' Eve smiles stroking Windry's face  
''Yeah, i guess'' i say  
Wendy started whimpering and i held her hand and she instantly began smiling and calmed down.  
''Eve!'' Mirajane cried  
''Yeah?'' Eve asked  
''The rest of your team is wondering whether you want to stay or go?'' Mirajane asks  
''Tell 'em to go on ahead, i want to stay with Windry'' Eve smiled  
''Okay'' Mirajane smiled and left us again.  
i picked up a pillow from one of the nearby beds and lay my head on it and Entered the land of sleep


	29. Chapter 27 - Resting

Mirajane's POV

i close the door behind me and return to the bar to tend to thirsty guild members. The Second i get back i have Hibiki and Ren trying to flirt with me.  
''Ren you have Sherry!, and Hibiki you have someone aswell!'' i yell causing both of them to look away.  
''Someone?'' Cana Slurs  
''He knows who it is'' i say looking Hibiki in the eyes and he lowers his gaze ''is Eve coming or staying?''  
''Staying'' i smile  
''Right, Lets go then Ren. We have a train to catch'' Hibiki says and Ren nods  
''Bye!'' i smile watching the two men leave the guild hall.  
''Yo Mira!, can i have a beer please?'' a guild member asks  
''Sure!, gimme a minute'' i say taking out a mug.

Windry's POV

i wake up in a bed with the Fairy tail logo on the cover, With a sleeping Eve at my side.  
Very slowly, i get up and look at the clock across the room, it read 6:30am.  
When we arrived back i think it was around 5pm, so i have been out since then. a full 13 and a half hours!.  
i put my head on my temple in a attempt to read my total magic energy, i could feel roughly 90% of my magic has returned which was good  
as i was going to need it to train Natsu and the other's Tommorow, maybe later if Wendy hadn't healed fully.  
''Morning Sweetheart'' Eve said getting up  
''Morning Honey'' i smile giving him a kiss.  
''Shouldn't you be resting?'' Eve asks  
''Na, 90% of my magic power has returned'' i smile  
''And how can you tell how much magic power has returned?'' Eve lifts an eyebrow  
''oh be quiet!'' i say  
''Your so cute when your angry'' Eve cooes  
''So do you'' i blush  
Eve puts his arm around my waist and i put mine around his neck and we start kissing, although it was to be short lived as Wendy  
was beginning to wake up because of the noise we were making.  
''Meet me at my place, tonight?'' i ask and Eve nods  
''See you then'' Eve says giving me one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the infirmary and then the guild all together.  
''Oh, you're awake'' Mirajane said ''No one has arrived at the guild yet apart from Me, Master and a few others''  
''Will Wendy be okay?'' i ask  
''Yeah, she just needs rest'' Mirajane smiles settling my nerves  
''What happened at Urkasa Island?'' Mirajane asks  
''Well we got there by flying over there via Dragon, then everyone got off and began fighting in various places. Lucy and Wendy were tied up  
and some guy with a knife was cutting her and licking the wounds and drinking her blood until i kicked his ass'' i say  
''Oh my'' Mirajane said ''Now i understand where she got those wounds''  
''Where is he being jailed?'' Mirajane asks and my expression turns dark  
''i...'' a lump in my throat  
''She killed him, but she did save us from that maniac'' Lucy says walking through the doorway  
''Morning Lucy'' Mirajane smiles  
''Well, I didnt save you, SHE did'' i say indicating my Reaper form  
''Who?'' Mirajane asks looking at Lucy unfazed by this information  
''Windry, She equipped a dark robe and scythe and had a crazed expression on her face and Launched attack after attack at him'' Lucy says  
''Reaper Form, you know that spell?'' Mirajane asks looking at me  
''One of my less-used spells'' i say and Mirajane nods  
''Reaper from takes up alot of magic power, doesn't it?'' Mirajane asks and i nod  
''You also mentioned a Dragon?'' Mirajane asks  
''Oh yeah, i can summon celestial dragons like how Lucy can summon spirits. although they take alot of magic power'' i smile  
''Thats so cool!'' a voice from behind says, i turn to see Romeo smiling in awe of our conversation.  
''You were listening in?'' i ask hoping he didn't hear the part about my reaper form  
''Sorta, i heard mumbles for a minute and then heard Dragon and my ears perked up'' Romeo smiles ''You can really summon a dragon?''  
''For so long'' i say ''im going to go on a job, if thats okay Mira?''  
''Sure, just go and pick a job and i will check if you are allowed to take it'' Mirajane smiles  
''Okay!'' i smile running out the door and into the guild hall


	30. Update

Hey guys im just wanting to update you guys and tell you i will be going back to school in a day or two so

i will not be updating as often and also the minecraft fanfic is going to be released very soon and im happy how it had turned out so far.

Since i will be updating the minecraft fanfic every day or two along with the Tales of Windry's Adventures, both stories with not be updated as often as the have been so far. i will try to update them as much as possible though

Anyway bye for now guys! Love ya


	31. Chapter 28 - Somebody is Pregnant!

Thank you guys for 300 Views! i really hope you like the story so far :P. This was a bit difficult since i was also writing 10Craft aswell.  
ONTO DA STORY.

Windry's POV

i run past the bar and up the stair to the second floor, master makarov watching me closely.  
''No Running!'' he call and i obeyed, going to a walking pace.  
i walk up to the S-Class job board and see what's to see and to my surprise, there was no jobs on the board for  
me to do.  
''Master!'' i call leaning over the banister ''Where are all the S-Class jobs?''  
''Laxus went out on a solo job not too long ago, i think he took the last S-Class job'' Evergreen smiles sitting at the bar with freed, Bixlow absent.  
''Ah well, i'll just go do some training'' i say and walk down the stairs and head across the guild hall and out the main doors.  
''Bye Sweetie'' Evergreen smiles and i nod  
Once outside, i find Levy crying lightly outside under a tree, she looks 'larger' than normal. i walk over to her and she raises her head when i get near.  
''Whats wrong?'' i say tilting my head slightly  
''I-Im...'' Levy said before tearing up again and putting her hands over her eyes and i pull her into a hug, trying to comfort her.  
i use my telepathy to speak to Mirajane who should be at the bar inside right now ''Mira''.  
''Yes... Windry?'' she guesses telepathically ''Whats Wrong?''  
''Come outside, Levy is crying really bad and she is trying to tell me something but is crying to much to speak'' i ask and Mira says she will be out in a minute.  
Moments later, Mirajane runs outside and spots us under the tree and joins in our hug.  
''Levy, tell us what is wrong'' Mirajane demands of the small girl  
''I-Im P-Pr-Pregnant'' Levy stutters before crying again  
''Congrats!'' Mira Smiles trying her best to comfort the girl while im in awe  
''im scared.. Guys'' Levy mumbles after a moment.  
''How long have you been pregnant?'' i ask fully noticing the baby in Levy's Stomach  
''8.5 months now... when do i give birth?'' Levy asked trying to stop crying but it was invain as tears rolled down her face.  
''in roughly a month'' i smile and Levy's face darkens  
''How is that possible? you have only been back for 2 months'' i ask  
''It must be because we were on tenrou island and the cryo-stasis. The baby still grew but at a slower rate, so 7 years turned into 7 months'' Mira smiled  
''What if something goes wrong? What happens if Gajeel doesn't want it?, what if-'' Levy cried before a loud 'Smack' noise was heard as Mirajane slapped  
her across the face leaving a red hand mark.  
''Be quiet with the 'IF's! Gajeel WILL like the baby and NOTHING with go wrong! You need to calm down, okay?'' Mira said shocking both of us.  
''Right. Sorry Mira, Windry. im just worried thats all'' Levy said  
''Yes. sorry about that'' Mira half-smiles at the bluenette  
''Hey, Shrimp whats going on?'' Gajeel asks flying with the wings i taught him  
''Nothing!'' she cries and Gajeel knows something is up, so he lands and walks over to us  
''How is mini-shrimp?'' Gajeel asks gently stroking her stomach  
''Fine'' Levy smiles and they exchange a quick kiss  
''So its a girl! what are you going to call it?'' i ask  
''how'd you know it was a girl?'' Gajeel asks  
''Well you said mini-levy and levy is a girl, so that must mean its a girl'' i say and gajeel gives me a confused look, i look at levy and she nods and  
whispers something in Gajeel's Ear.  
''Oh, i get it'' He says looking away  
''We aren't sure on a name'' Levy smiled and Gajeel put on a pout face ''HE wanted Metalicana''  
Everyone apart from Gajeel laugh and i smile at Levy, im surprised they kept there relationship so hidden.  
''So what are you going to do now levy?'' i ask  
''Well, i think i might just head back to Gajeel's House'' Levy said looking at Gajeel for confirmation and he nods  
''Bye guys'' Levy smiles, slowly walking off with Gajeel down the hill.  
We watch as they go and Mirajane goes back inside while i look at the sky. i touch my stomach and search for any life, i find a very weak one.  
Oh God.


	32. Chapter 29 - Butterflies in my stomach

Thanks guys for 400 views! love ya all :P

* * *

Romeo's POV

im walking on a snowy island, my feet are 2 feet deep in the snow but they dont feel cold. i see a cave entrance and im unwillingly pulled towards it with my feet  
dragging through the snow. When i reach my unintentional destination, i look inside the brightly lit cave to find Wendy, tied up by chains with  
various stab wounds around her body. suddenly an old guy appears grinning at me widely with teeth like knives and eyes that are bloodshot red along with  
long talon-like nails, he walks over to Wendy and begins to create a long thin cut down her right cheek. ''Wendy!'' i cry and try to run over to her but my feet  
are pinned to the ground, refusing my orders. The Demon man puts his hand up wendy shirt and begins drawing little circles around her stomach causing  
extreme anger and disbelief to course through my body. He moves his hand up further and begins doing the same thing to her chest and i try to move  
but my legs wont move and i see Wendy's Tears flow down her face before darkness consumes my vision.

i wake up with a fright. it was only a dream, no, more like a nightmare. i just hope it wasn't as bad as that. i relax when i find im still in the same chair  
with the same beautiful Wendy next to me. i smile at Wendy. It was more than a love that you had for someone because you liked them alot, it was the  
type of love that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. although i wasn't prepared to tell her that until i was  
confident that she felt the same. Wendy began to toss and turn in her slumber before waking and sitting up with a face of mixed emotions.  
She looks around before realising where she was and turns to me. ''What happened?'' She asks  
before i could speak Windry walked in ''After you were Tortured by the 2nd in command of MoonVenom, i came in and kicked ass before you passed out.  
Chelia Blendy healed you a bit but those scars will never heal'' Windry said bluntly  
''Oh yes, right'' Wendy smiled looking at the scars  
It was only now that i noticed a look of worry on Windry's face, she was holding her stomach aswell which made me curious.  
''Windry, do you feel okay?'' i ask feeling stupid for asking such a question.  
She turns to me and releases her hand from her stomach, she tilts her head and smiles ''Yeah, why would there be anything wrong?''  
''No Reason'' i blurt out and Windry gives me a cautious look  
i turn my head to the side and look out the glass-less window. ''It was nice that even though the guild is in a terrible state, the villagers built this infirmary for us''  
''This place didn't come with an infirmary?'' Windry asks  
''No, the villagers built the infirmary so we wouldn't have to spend money on hospital bills as much'' i smile  
''That was nice of them'' Wendy smiles  
''Anyway listen i gotta go, ive got... stuff to do. Wendy i just came to ask if you wanted to train with me, natsu and gajeel?'' Windry asks  
''Sure!'' Wendy smiles ''My wounds are all healed up so i can train''  
'i wonder if she will let me train aswell, like teach me some rainbow fire attacks or something' i think to myself and Windry suddenly smiles  
''Sure Romeo, you can train with us!'' Windry smiles at me  
''Y-You can read my mind?!'' i stutter  
''Ofcourse i can, how do you think i can beat Laxus and Gildarts so easily?'' She smiles causing Me and Wendy's Jaws to drop.  
''Anyway just meet me and the other's at the guild hall at roughly 8:30'' Windry smiles  
''Okay!'' i smile since i get to train with Natsu-nii and the others.  
''Bye for now'' Windry smiles and vanishes

Windry's POV

I arrive back at my house and realise its only 10am, wow i though it would be atleast 3 by now.  
i walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on until its a mix of warm and cold before stripping off my clothes and jumping in.  
-Timeskip-  
i walk out of the bathroom with a bathrobe around everything below my chest, when suddenly i was tackled to the ground causing the bath robe to  
expose part of my small chest.  
When i look to see who tackled me prepared to attack the intruder, to my surprise its Eve.  
''What the hell Eve? You scared the crap outta me!'' i cry covering up my chest  
''Sorry Windry, just couldn't wait to see you, thats all'' Eve smiles  
''Yeah...'' i say trying to find the confidence to tell Eve while standing up.  
''Something wrong?'' Eve asks concered  
''I...'' i say trying to find the courage  
Eve tilts his head at me and puts a hand on my shoulder ''You can tell me anything, Windry''.  
''I think i might be pregnant...'' i say looking for comfort in his eyes  
''Oh Windry, why are you worried about it?'' Eve said soothing my nerves greatly ''We will have a mini-you!, or mini-me''  
''Eve...'' i say before we enter a deep kiss. we kiss for a little longer before we break apart for air.  
''i guess this means no more sex'' Eve jokes and i playfully elbow him  
''That all you guys think about?'' i ask smiling  
''Pretty much, along with our beautiful girlfriends'' Eve said before we entered another kiss  
''By the way, since the whole MoonVenom operation was a success does this mean you are returning to clover?'' i ask  
Eve's Expression softens ''Unfortunately so, i will visit every week though. Friday perhaps?''  
''That would be lovely'' i smile and Eve lets go of me  
''Anyway, gotta go if i want to catch that train back to clover'' Eve smiles before giving me a quick kiss and heading out the front door  
i sigh and hold my stomach to feel the weak power in my stomach.  
it was slightly stronger than before.


	33. Chapter 30 - Telling wendy

Windry's POV

I walk into my bedroom and begin to get dressed, locking the door so Eve cant walk in again and scare me half to death.  
i dress in a Bright yellow sleeve-less top, blue skirt, Along with blue shoes that have yellow ties.  
i braid my hair so it splits into two stands at either side of my head.  
After i am fully dressed in my attire, i teleport over to the guild so i can hang around with the others.

i appear infront of the guild and see Wendy and Romeo playing on a tree, climbing as high as possible.  
''Catch me romeo!'' Wendy squealed as she climbed higher  
i silently watch from a distance as the both of them climb to the top of the tree and settle on the top to look at the sky.  
''A storm is coming soon'' Wendy smiles widely  
''That a good thing?'' Romeo asks  
''Yes, me and Grandine always danced in the rain. would you dance with me when the storm comes?'' Wendy blushes  
''Sure!'' Romeo smiles before the enter a kiss  
i smile at the young couple, im glad the tenrou group came back when they did.  
Turning my back on the young couple, i head inside the guild hall to find that a brawl is going on.  
''Hey Windry'' Cana calls from the peaceful-ish bar and i head over, avoiding the ensuing brawl.  
''Hey girls'' i smile and get various smiles and hello's from the other female guild members before sitting down on a stool.  
At that moment Wendy appeared in the entrance, breaking away from Romeo and heading over to us.  
''Hey Everybody!'' Wendy smiles and she takes a seat next to me.  
''Hey Wendy'' Lucy smiles  
''Guess what happened earlier girls?'' Mira smiles drawing all our curiousitys, but i already know what it is.  
''Levy is Pregnant!'' Mira squeals causing surprise to spread through out the girls. with the exception of Lucy and me.  
''Yes, she told me about a month ago'' Lucy smiles  
''Why didn't you tell us?'' Lisanna asks  
''Levy-chan said she wanted to keep it private'' Lucy says and we all nod.  
''i like your outfit'' Wendy whispers  
''Thank you'' i smile ''i like yours too''  
''Thanks'' Wendy smiles  
''We're Carla? i have barely seen her since i joined fairy tail'' i ask while the other girls are in a deep conversation about levy  
''She is on a simple delivery job right now to get away from happy'' Wendy smiles sadly ''Her pride wont let her show affection towards Happy''  
''Poor Happy'' i say  
''Yeah...'' Wendy sighs ''You wanna go for a walk?''  
''Sure'' i say and we leave our stools and walk towards the front door.  
''I'll meet you back here at 7 when the storm starts, Romeo!'' Wendy shouts over to Romeo and he nods, trying to ignore his father who was saying  
random stuff about his childhood. Once we were outside Wendy smiles as she smells the storm off in the distance.  
''Only 8 hours until the storm arrives'' she smiles

We continue to walk around Magnolia for a while before Wendy raised the question:  
''i never guessed levy would get pregnant, i thought maybe Evergreen or Lucy would get pregnant first'' Wendy smiles  
''Yeah...'' i mumble drawing Wendy's Concern  
''Something wrong?'' Wendy asks  
''Your my best friend, right Wendy?'' i ask making sure i can tell her  
''Ofcourse i am'' Wendy smiles  
''Well, can you keep a secret?'' i ask and she nods  
''Yes'' Wendy says putting her hand on my shoulder  
''I think im pregnant'' i say lowering my head a bit  
Wendy brings me into a tight hug, shocking me. ''Oh im so happy for you Windry! you get to have a little baby!'' Wendy cries  
''Yeah but when i searched for a magic energy in my stomach, it has a potent amount of magic power'' i say feeling my stomach again  
''Dont worry about it'' Wendy smiles looking at the sun ''Oh my god its 2pm already!''  
''Lets head back to the guild then'' i say taking her arm and she nods  
We zap out of existense and re-appear infront of the guild.


	34. Update 2

Teacher's Dont let up on homework, do they?.

Im am sorry for not updating the story for a couple days, first i was giving a bucket full of homework which didn't Enable me to

write and post new chapters so i apologize for that. im also hitting writer's block and add some PC crashes and you have no updates :(

i am writing a chapter as you read this so please be patient.

Various OUT!


	35. Chapter 31 - Learning Combinations

Windry's POV

''That Teleport magic must come in handy alot'' Wendy smiles  
''It does'' i return the smile  
We walk through the entrance of the guild hall and Wendy spots Romeo and walks over to him while i head over to the bar  
to talk with cana and the others.  
''Sup Cana'' i say  
''Hey Windry'' Cana smiles  
''Do you want a drink?'' Mirajane smiles leaning over the counter  
''Just some water, please'' i ask  
''Coming right up'' Mirajane smiles picking up a glass and walking over to the sink behind her  
''Whats with Wendy by the way?, she seems a little excited about something'' Cana asks  
''A Storm is coming, Sky Dragons usually dance in the rain to bring good luck and enhance their skills'' i say looking over at the blue-haired child  
''Oh, its just that she gets this crazed look in her eyes whenever thunder booms in the distance'' Cana smiles and continues drinking her wine  
Suddenly Thunder booms in the distance and Wendy jump up and i see what Cana means, Wendy had a almost glazed look in her eyes. Longing for  
the rain and thunder.  
''Yeah i see what you mean'' i say  
''The storm is coming early!'' Wendy cries before running out the guild with romeo tailing her  
''Hey Mira, Does the Magnolia Libary have any books on Magic Combination techniques?'' i ask  
''i wouldn't know Windry, but it if you want it that bad then its worth checking out'' Mira smiles  
''Well guess i better be heading out then'' i say putting a empty glass back on the bar ''Thanks Mira''  
''Your welcome'' Mira smiles  
i leave the bar, waving to my fellow guildmates and take leave and head out the guild hall.

I cast my Teleport spell and my surroundings blur and re-arrange outside Magnolia Library, No-one was around to see her magic.  
i walk over and push open the wooden doors and the second i enter the large wooden structure, My lungs fill with the familiar scent of  
musty old books and oak wood. Such a Sweet scent. The old woman at the front desk looked up and smiled when she saw me.  
''What can i do for you dear?'' She asks smiling sweetly  
''Do you have any books on Combining magic?'' i ask  
''Hmm, Most of those books are at the very bottom of the Library, although some are locked up in the forbidden area where the public cant go'' She smiles  
''Why would some be locked up?'' i ask  
''Some the council dont want people learning, such as fire and poison. or Death magic and paralyze magic'' she said lowering her tone  
''Okay thanks anyway!'' i smile and head over to the door that leads into the the Library cylinder.  
The Library cylinder was an astounding place, The whole thing was a large cylinder as you would expect with books covering the walls, various  
floating candles dotted the library as well as the wooden staircases that lead you deeper into library.  
i cast an invisibility spell on myself and spread my wings and jump down the center of the structure, with no staircases or candle's in the center  
it should be an easy trip. i leap right then and there and feel the air rush through my hair as my descent is quick and flawless.  
Only Seconds later i land at the very bottom of Magnolia library, Even with the candles the light is bleak.  
The air smell much more musty down here and i swear i saw a rat, i concentrate and walk over to the shelf that is in front of me and  
use my magic to scan and memorize all the details of every book.  
''No time to read them'' i mutter and finish scanning all the books.  
-Timeskip-  
after scanning every book in the lower library and sneaking in to the forbidden area, i was ready to go train these on new combinations so  
i could use them to my advantage.

casting my teleport spell, i appear in my training ground, the familiar rocks and scorched tree's remind me of my previous training.  
i begin to test my first combination: Fire and Water.  
I summon a training dummy, which is a spell from Gun's Magic. The dummy stands where i summoned it and stands there mindlessly.  
Creating a fist of fire in my left and water in my right, i combine them and launch my attack at the enemy.  
Just before my attack hits the dummy, both elements disappear and re-create themselves into steam. Upon striking the dummy with my steam-enchanted  
hands, the dummy goes flying 20ft backwards and the damage number appears above its head.  
'2055' it reads along with 'Disables Aera magic or any magic that enables flying'  
''That would be usefull against anyone who can us Dragon slayer aeria'' i say smiling at my work  
A regular fire fist attack would do around 2000 damage, so its even better than a normal attack.  
Next Combo: Ice and water  
My training lasted long into the day until it started raining. ''Guess i better head back to the guild'' i mutter and vanish


	36. Chapter 32 - Lovely night

Romeo's POV

i was running through the forest next to the guild hall, looking for Wendy after she ran deep into the forest.  
Slowly, a light rain began to fall and i heard a scream of delight. Wendy's.  
i run in the direction of the noise and find Wendy in a clearing, lying on her back with rain slowly dripping onto her and her black dress.  
When i draw close she sits up and looks up at me and smiles. ''There you are'' She smiles and stands up.  
i walk over to her and pulled her into a hug, after a few seconds of bliss she pulled away and looked me in the eyes.  
''Would you dance with me?'' Wendy asks blushing a scarlet that would rival Erza's Hair  
''Ofcourse'' i smile and i take her hand and we walk over to the center of the clearing and get into a dance position.  
i put my right hand on her hip and my left on her shoulder, she puts both her arms around my neck and we slowly begin to dance.  
(Authors note: i dont know how to dance or about dancing in general so i will skip the detailed part of the dancing)  
''Where did you learn to dance?'' Wendy asks as a drop of rain slowly runs down her cheek  
''Im just guessing'' i smile embarressed  
''Thats Okay, i never learned to dance myself'' Wendy smiles  
''Didn't Grandine teach you?'' i ask  
''She tried but i never got the hang of it'' Wendy smiles  
i take my hand off her shoulder and use my index finger to wipe away the raindrop, bringing her a smile.  
She lunges forward and kisses me on the lips and i comply, moving my hand from her hip onto the back of the head.  
Her lips tasted sweet but after a few seconds we both had to draw away for breath, ending the kiss.  
i sit down, laying on my back and pat the ground next to me indicating Wendy to sit next to me.  
Wendy smiles and sits before laying on her side, facing me. We looks at the sky as it rains making are faces and clothes wet.  
Wendy reaches her index finger out and slowly begins drawing small circles on my bare chest, which tickles.  
She lays her head on my shoulder and i smile, getting a smile back from Wendy.  
''Can i tell you a secret?'' Wendy asks and i nod  
''Earlier on me and Windry went on a little walk and just chatted and stuff'' Wendy says ''By the way, you better not tell ANYONE, okay?''  
''Yeah, i can keep a secret'' i say wanting to hear more  
''Windry told me she might be pregnant!'' Wendy squeals  
''Really?'' i say in surprise ''i would never guess''  
''I know right?'' Wendy smiles ''Also...''  
''i hope you know its 8pm'' Wendy giggles and my face turns into a reaction of surprise  
''What?!'' i say and she sits up  
''We better get back to the Fairy hills, eh?'' Wendy smiles and i nod  
i jump up and she takes my hand, before leading me through the forest at a quick pace.  
''We should get there in no time if we keep jogging at this pace'' She smiles and i nod

Suddenly i hear a noise very close by and grab Wendy's wrist and pull her to slow her down. She stops and her ears twitch before crouching and i  
go into a crouching posistion aswell.  
We peek over a bush and the sight of the scene before us made us blush a colour that would surpass Erza's hair by a mile.  
Juvia was leaning against a tree with her legs wrapped around Gray's waist, with most of her clothes off so she was just in a dark  
blue bra along with dark blue panties and thigh-high brown socks.  
We stare at what they were doing, which i cant describe but whatever they are doing they are enjoying it.  
Wendy nudges me and i look at her. ''Lets go'' Wendy smiles having difficulty averting her eyes from the scene before us.  
i nod and we both silently get up before making a run for it across the forest, to come out behind Fairy hills.  
i look at Wendy who seemed barely worn-out from that run. She raises both hands and pats her chest and pouts.  
''Why do i have to have a small chest?'' Wendy mutters and looks at me for answers  
''So what if you have a small chest?'' i smile and she blushes  
''But look at every girl in the guild, they all have large chests. with the exception of Levy and Windry ofcourse'' Wendy pouts  
''So? No-one is going to complain or anything are they?'' i say trying to cheer her up  
''Thanks Romeo'' Wendy smiles and we walk up to the wall below Wendy's Room before she stops  
''We cant go in the front, i can fly us up there'' Wendy smiles before growing a translucent pair of wings and grabs my armpits before we take flight up to her room.  
Wendy flies through her window before her wings suddenly disappears and we fall onto her floor with her landing on me.  
''S-Sorry!'' Wendy says and picks herself up off me. i get up myself before smiling.  
''its okay'' i smile and she smiles along with me  
Wendy looks out her window and i join her and i wrap my arms around her and she leans her head on my shoulder.  
Suddenly we hear a loud moan of delight of in the distance which shocks us both.  
''What are they doing?'' i wonder

Gray's POV

''Dont moan so loudly, Juvia'' i say at the rain woman  
''Im sorry, Gray-sama. it was my first time'' Juvia blushes while getting her coat back on.  
''What did i say about calling me Gray-sama'' i say and she blushes even more  
''Im sorry, Gray'' She smiles  
''Thats more like it'' i smile and kiss her cheek ''We are boyfriend and girlfriend, we dont need to use Honorifics''  
We finish getting dressed before heading back for Fairy hills, in which we both live in.  
''i love you, Gray'' Juvia smiles leaning on my shoulder  
''and i love you too, Juvia'' i smile before kissing her on the lips before we continue walking


	37. Chapter 33 - Aurora

Personally i think this chapter was poorly written, but at the same time i think it is okay. IDK bro's.

Juvia's POV

Me and Gray finally arrive back at Fairy hills, in which was very dark at this late at night.  
We head for the front door of the giant building, upon entering we are greeted by Windry who was hanging off a chandelier in the reception.  
''W-Windry! what are you doing up there?!'' i sputter out  
''Just bored'' She mutters gruffly. The tone of her voice was surprising, ever since she first arrived at Fairy Tail she had been all smiles so something must be wrong.  
''Something Wrong?'' i ask and she vanishes  
''Windry?'' Gray asks the air  
''She's Gone'' i whisper ''She has never been that cold before''  
''Something must be troubling her'' Gray mutters ''Anyway, im going to my room''  
''Goodnight, Gray'' I smile and he heads up the stairs towards his room and i head the opposite direction towards the girls dorm.  
Once i climb the short set of stairs, i get out my key and put it in the lock and push down the handle.

Windry's POV

i run across the rooftops of Magnolia, the light below me and the darkness above me.  
i sense a cold feeling behind me and pickup the pace to evade if needed.  
Various Icy spears strike behind me, which i just manage to dodge. The spears came from the roof ahead of me.  
i look over there and a girl who seemed to be the same age as me stood, smiling with a fist of snow.  
She looked very similar to Mira, except her dress was black and she had purple eyes. along with other features that i couldn't tell from this range.  
One thing that i could tell from that range was that she had big breasts, ones that could rival or even surpass Mira's.  
She shook her head to the side causing her white hair to follow, i could see two golden lightning-bolt earrings.  
''Hello Dear'' The girl smiles  
''What do you want?'' i ask  
''i'll be blunt dear, i want to join Fairy Tail. but before that... i want to fight one of their mages'' The girl smiles unnervingly  
''Gimme a Name'' i say and she grins  
''Aurora'' she smiles ''The Ice dragon slayer''  
''This will be intresting then'' i grin  
''Lets go then'' We say in unison  
''Roar of the Ice dragon!'' She cries as icy breath launches towards me  
''Roar of the Flame God!'' i cry and black flame burst out of the symbol and incinerates the icy roar and strikes Aurora.  
''S-So your a Fire god slayer?'' Aurora stutters while shaking off the fire  
''More than that by a longshot'' i smile ''Roar of the Sky Dragon!'''  
This catches Aurora off guard and the attack strikes her dead in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet.  
''D-Damn, perchance are you the new member of Fairy Tail? Windry-sama?'' Aurora stutters while regaining her posture  
''Yes, how do you know the name?'' i ask  
''Your name is very popular around these parts, About how you defeated both Gildarts and Laxus Dreyar in less than 15 minutes'' Aurora smiles  
''It is?'' i ask  
''Yes, and it also seems the tales of your incredible power are true aswell. i give in'' Aurora said before kneeling on 1 knee  
''Why are you kneeling?'' i ask  
''Back where i came from, we must always give honorifics and respect those who are stronger than us'' Aurora says  
''Thank you, Aurora'' i smile and jump over to the roof, giving her a hand up ''Where are you staying tonight?''  
''A little hotel near the outskirts of the city'' Aurora smiles  
''ill meet you outside the hotel at 8am, i can take you to the guild and introduce you to everyone!'' i smile and the girl blushes  
''Thank you, Windry-sama'' Aurora smiles ''That means alot''  
''Your Welcome'' i smile ''See you tommorow''  
''Bye'' Aurora says

i vanish from her sight and appear in my room, the familiar scent of my home along with the blue/green walls.  
''Home sweet Home'' i smile and head over to my bedroom  
Upon entering my room, i strip my clothes off and go over to the closet and pull out a pink onesie with little white stars on it.  
after fitting the onesie on i leap into my bed and instantly fall asleep.


	38. Chapter 34 - Amnesia

Romeo's POV

my eyes burn as a bright light peaks through Wendy's curtains, in other words the morning sun decided to take a crap on dreamland.  
i look around at my surroundings to recover any recent memories of the previous night. i was in Wendy's bed for one thing and Wendy was  
sleeping next to me, like an Angel. i raise my torso up slowly and quietly to not wake up the Angel, my attempt was not invain as i lifted myself  
up from the blue bed and stood up. it now only occured to him that he was in just boxers, although that should be normal for him, he couldn't  
help but feel something was off. He looked at the floor and noticed various items of clothing, mostly Wendy's.  
This had given me curiousity to add to my list of current emotions, tag that along with unease and confusion.  
i look back at the bed to see Wendy still asleep, thank mavis that she remained asleep while he figured out the situation.  
For whatever reason, he felt the need to check his boxers. he reached down and pulled the fabric forward, revealing his 'manhood'.  
It was slightly wet, did he take a shower before he went to bed?. i walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, There were four towels  
laying on the rack which ment that either the towel fairy came in and gave towels after they used them or neither of them used the shower.  
The second answer was obviously the right choice. he walked back into the bedroom to find Wendy had stirred a bit during his investigation of  
the mystery of last night. He found curiousity creeping at the back of his brain and led to the decision of checking Wendy.

i walked over to the bed and stared at Wendy's face, so beautiful. He moved the cover down so it revealed more of her body, as he moved  
the covers down lower he noticed the top of Wendy's small but noticable breasts. He stopped there and pulled the covers back up over  
his sleeping girlfriend and shook his head. 'i dont think i want to see more. what happened last night?' i ask mentally.  
Wendy stirs a little more before opening her beautiful brown eyes. upon seeing me she smiled, then yawned loudly.  
''Morning Romeo'' Wendy smiled sweetly  
''Morning beautiful'' i say and kiss her forehead ''Do you remember last night?''  
Wendy rubs her temple before shuffling in the bed ''Not really, i remember that we did what we usually do. Run around the room, point out stars  
out the window, tell stories. Why?''  
''Its just that i cant remember what happened last night, that all'' i sigh ''im going to take a shower if you dont mind''  
''Go ahead'' Wendy smiles and i head for the door to the bathroom  
i grab the handle to the door and turn back to Wendy ''Also you should put clothes on, if your not going in the shower after me that is''  
Wendy blushes a red that was darker that red wine, she proceeds to lift the covers slightly and looks down at her body before rising up and squeals.  
''Why am i naked?!'' she cries and looks at me  
''i dont know'' i smile before closing the door

Wendy's POV

Romeo closes the door as he goes into the bathroom to take a shower and i look again at my small body. There were little love-bites all down  
her front, what happened last night?! did they do something that they shouldn't have? or was this normal for couples?.  
i sigh and look out the window, wishing Carla was here to give her some advice or even tell her what happened.  
Carla had been avoiding her since Windry arrived at Fairy Tail and even more so when she started dating Romeo.  
Was Carla jealous? or was she just afraid or maybe she has just taken a liking to happy for once.  
It was very nice of Natsu and happy to let Carla stay with them. It was one thing for Carla to stay at someplace where Wendy wasn't and another  
thing to stay somewhere where Happy was. Maybe Carla's Pride had finally crumbled and she let Happy's Feelings reach her.  
Whatever the reason for Carla's Absent behaviour, she was happy that Romeo had stayed with her this whole time even though he was only  
supposed to stay until she got better from her Dynextia.  
'Once me and Romeo get ready, we can head down to the guild and hang about. maybe even take on a job?' i think to myself  
i look outside the window to see the sun just rising above the horizon, its roughly 6am.  
'What happened?' i ask again

* * *

Windry's POV

i look at myself in the mirror, my orange sleevless top with my red skirt matched well along with my long blue hair reaching halfway down my back.  
i reach down and put on my black shoes and tie the laces before teleporting away to the hotel where Aurora is staying.  
The hotel is called Outskirt Hotel and is rightly on the outskirts of Magnolia. i land outside the hotel and find Aurora leaning against the wall.  
''Heyyy'' i smile and she turns to look at me and her face lights up. ''Hey Windry-sama'' she smiles  
''Ready to meet Fairy Tail?'' i ask and she nods  
i take her hand and our surroundings blur before they adjust and we are standing outside Fairy Tail. ''Lets go in'' i smile and she nods


	39. Chapter 35 - Challenged

Thanks for 600 Views guys! Love ya all!  
Also sorry for not updating recently, HOMEWORK INVASION. GAHHHHHH.  
onto the story ;)  
-

Windry's POV

Me and Aurora walk through the massive wooden doors of the guild, i take in the smell of the guild and smile.  
''Hey Mira!'' i shout drawing the attention of the white-haired girl along with several guild members, i Walk over to the bar with Aurora steps behind me.  
''Good Morning, Windry'' Mirajane smiles and her attention turns to Aurora  
''This is Aurora, she wants to join the guild'' i say and Mirajane smiles  
''Okay, let me get the registration papers'' Mira smiles and goes underneath the bar  
We wait for a moment before Mirajane comes up with a single sheet of paper in her hand along with a black pen.  
''Just sign your name, age along with your magic type and a bit of smaller information'' Mirajane said handing Aurora the pen and placing the  
paper on the bar.  
i watched as Aurora started writing information down on the small sheet of paper, her neat handwriting fits perfectly into the boxes.  
'Aurora Tamaz, 23, Ice dragon slayer magic, Hometown: Urkasa island' Aurora scribbles down and looks up at a smiling Mira  
''What else should i put down?'' Aurora asks  
''Nothing else if you dont want to'' Mirajane says and Aurora hands the pen back to Mira and Mirajane picks up the paper and ducks under the bar again  
and reappears with a magic stamp. ''What colour?'' Mirajane asks  
''White please'' Aurora smiles and her golden earrings shimmer as sunlight pours through the front door. Mira picks up a thin black piece of plastic  
with a white Fairy Tail emblem. Suddenly the sunlight vanishes then reappears, must be a cloud.  
''Where do you want it?'' Mirajane says surprisingly weakly  
''On my shoulder blade'' Aurora asks and Mirajane complies and stamps the mark on her shoulder, leaving a white Fairy Tail Emblem on her shoulder blade.  
''Hooray!'' Aurora cries and pulls me into a tight hug, almost choking me. i suddenly smell a different scent, not a guild member.  
After i break free of Aurora's grasp, i turn to Mirajane who had turned a funny colour. it was like a sixth sense or something because i reached  
out my hands just as she fell backwards into my hands like it was a trust exercise.  
Although i caught her, my strength was not enough to hold up the girl as i fell backwards aswell. This drew the attention of Lisanna, Elfman, Aurora  
and various other guild members.  
''Mira-nee!'' Lisanna cried as she ran over to me and Mirajane. i sit on my knee's and lay Mirajane on them and feel her forehead, it was scorching.  
''She's boiling'' i say and Lisanna and Elfman sit next to me.  
''She probably fainted, she has been having a couple of those recently. just bring her into the medical room until she wakes up'' Lisanna tells me  
Suddenly a huge explosion erupts behind me and knocks everyone over, i turn and i think i see 5 figures standing in the hole in the wall.  
''Hello, pathetic weaklings'' a girls chuckles sending shivers down my  
The dust obscures my vision and i am unable to see the woman who spoke, although the voice sounded young. After a few more moments  
the dust clears greatly and i fully see the 5 people standing there.

''Who are you?'' i ask trying to not cough from the remaining dust.  
''i am Crystal, the Crystal God'' Crystal smiles before raising her hand. The ground shakes slightly before a large lacrima crystal slowly  
raises out of the floor containing 2 bodies. Wendy and Romeo.  
''Wendy!'' i cry and get to my feet and take a battle stance, prepared to fight the 5 of them if required.  
''Hold on you. This cute couple WILL be released, only if you beat all five of us that is'' Crystal grins wickedly  
''Bitch!'' i cry and charge at the girl with a fist of fire, only to get thrown back by a scorching hot ball of fire.  
''Thank you, Pyro'' Crystal nods at a man with flame-based attire, who must be Pyro.  
''Another rule: We nominate wizards from your guild to fight us'' Crystal smiles  
''i challenge Natsu Dragneel'' Pyro laughs  
''i challenge Aurora Tamaz'' a girl with a light blue dress says  
''We challenge Erza Scarlet'' a duo of people smile, each with a different attire. one with a moon symbol and the other with a sun symbol.  
''I Challenge you, Windry. Fairy God versus Crystal God'' Crystal goes on before turning around ''i know you will be able to find us''  
''Best be off then'' Crystal laughs before all of them disappear.  
''We wont let them get away with this'' Erza says angrily from behind me and i nod  
''Lets get em!'' Natsu roars from the doorway  
''Where are they, Windry?'' Aurora asks  
''Pyro is at an ruined church not far from where you guys first found me, North of Magnolia'' i say and Natsu nods  
''i aint waiting for you guys!'' Natsu yells and runs out the front door ''Cmon Happy!''  
''Aye!'' Happy cries  
''The Girl in blue is waiting in a field just West of Magnolia'' i say and Aurora nods before dashing out the door  
''The Two people who challenged you Erza are waitIng in a field also, East of Magnolia'' i say and Erza smiles  
''Where is their leader, Crystal?'' Erza asks  
''Kardia Cathedral'' i say and walk over to the door ''Good luck to you, Erza''  
''You too'' Erza smiles before running  
''i think i'll fly'' i grin and spread my fairy wings and set a destination for Kardia Cathedral


	40. Chapter 36 - The Hellfire Dragon Slayer

Happy's POV

i fly into the ruined church with Natsu and find a man with flame-based attire, Pyro. ''There you are, Bastard'' Natsu grins  
''Oh Hello Natsu, Honor to meet you. i will have fun crushing you'' Pyro Grins back with a fierce look  
''Lemme guess, Flame god slayer?'' Natsu asks  
''i am Pyro Flamelash, The Hellfire dragon slayer'' Pyro grins and creates a ball of dark red flames  
''Hellfire dragon slayer?'' Natsu asks  
''i was raised by Atlas Flame, The Hellfire dragon'' Pyro Explains ''He disappeared in year 777''  
''Yours too?'' i ask ''So did Igneel''  
while this conversation is going on, i fly up to the top of the church and sit on a wooden post to watch the inevitable battle.

(Begin playing ''Its over when its over'')

''Pah, im tired already of this chit-chat. Lets just battle already'' Pyro say abruptly and takes a battle stance ''That is unless you want Romeo to stay in that Lacrima''  
''Bastard'' Natsu growls and creates duel fists of flames and Pyro does the same.  
''Iron Fist of the fire dragon!'' Natus roars and launches a fist  
''Steel Fist of the Hellfire dragon!'' Pyro roars back and also launches a fist  
Their fists collide and send shockwaves through the air and causes the entire structure to rumble.  
''That all you got?'' Pyro asks and the flames surrounding his fists grow and after a couple seconds, Natsu is launched backwards into a wall causing  
a large dust cloud to appear. suddenly Natsu charges out of the dust cloud and headbutts Pyro straight in the stomach.  
It was Pyro's turn to go flying but he stops himself before he hits the wall.  
''Had your warm-up?'' Pyro Grins  
''Hell yeah'' Natsu grins  
''Time to get serious or Romeo will be trapped forever!'' i yell  
Natsu doesn't Delay and delivers an uppercut and Pyro is knocked back but manages to block Natsu's Fist before throwing his own punches  
which in turn Natsu blocks them. Natsu throws a fist and Pyro block before swinging his right leg and decks Natsu causing him to fall onto his back.  
Pyro launches another fist downwards into Natsu's Stomach, causing him to grit his teeth together to not cry out.  
Pyro launches another fist but Natsu grabs it with his right hand and puts the other on Pyro's arm. Natsu yanks on Pyro's arm and throws him over his  
own body so that he hits a wall. Natsu laughs while standing up  
''You hurt my family you bastard, You will need to pay for that'' Natsu growls  
''Oh, i forgot to show you something'' Pyro laughs as he walks out of the dust cloud, seemingly unharmed. Pyro claps twice before a lacrima bursts out  
of the ground, containing Lucy.  
''Lucy?'' Natsu asks before turning to Pyro with eyes of hate ''You bastard''  
''If you beat me, she goes free. if not, i kill her'' Pyro smiles and Natsu's Rage rises tenfold.  
Natsu launches himself incredibly fast and strikes Pyro right in the chest, before delivering an uppercut and multiple punches.  
Pyro tries to block but his attempts are invain, he got Natsu past pissed. Natsu was ready to kill the man for even saying he would kill Lucy.  
''Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon!'' Natsu roars and a Flamey-thunderish roar burst out of the symbol. Not only was an attack like that powerful, but it  
was at point-blank range as well. Pyro lay knocked out on the floor of the church with his clothes charred and his skin burned slightly.

(End of Song)

''Lucy!'' Natsu cries as the lacrima Lucy was in shatters. Natsu catches Lucy just before she hits the ground and i fly over there.  
''Lucy'' Natsu asks again as i land on the ground next to him. Lucy's eyes open slowly before she smiles.  
''Thank you, Natsu'' She whispers and Natsu leans in and kisses her full in the mouth, the both of them holding the kiss for what seemed like an hour.  
''You too liiiike eachother'' i coo and Lucy smiles  
''Yes, Yes we do'' She smiles and i turn away  
''i wish carla was here...''


	41. Chapter 37 - The Permafrost Dragon Slayr

Aurora's POV

i walk into the open field, a calm breeze blows through my long white hair and i see a figure standing atop a large pointy rock.  
''Hello'' She says quietly  
''i assume you are the one that challenged me'' i say and she nods ''Why did you challenge us?''  
''i am Frost Winterborn, my companions and i have challenged your guild for a special reason'' Frost smiles and does a little bow  
''What reason may that be?'' i ask and start casting a spell  
''Our leader, Crystal, was cursed with a horrible fate: wherever she went it was likely she would cause people to faint often'' Frost says ''The only cure is for her  
to beat another God, and the only known god was Windry''  
''Windry, is a god?'' i ask confused and surprised at the same time ''and Crystal is responsible for Mirajanes Fainting problems?''  
''You didn't know? Windry is the Fairy God'' Frost giggles ''The curse is responsible, not Crystal''  
i stand there in shock and surprise. Windry is obviously a powerful wizard, but a god?.  
''But remember: if you lose to me then Wendy and Romeo stay in that Lacrima forever'' Frost taunts and i create duel fists of ice, breaking away my  
questioning thoughts.  
''You will pay for that'' i growl  
she just smiles ''An ice dragon slayer versus a Perma-ice dragon slayer?''  
''Perma-ice dragon slayer?'' i ask, what the hell was a Perma-ice dragon slayer?  
''It is a variant of ice dragon slayer magic, like how Hellfire dragon slayers are a variant of fire dragon slayers'' Frost explains  
''Ahhhhhh'' i say and roll my eyes, irritating Frost  
''Maybe you'd like to see this then'' Frost growls and a Lacrima bursts out of the ground, containing someone.  
after taking a closer look, i see my beloved Laxus. The bitch  
i turn to Frost with eyes of hatred, my anger burning through my soul and my ice heats up into a scolding freeze.  
i launch a sudden barrage at Frost, which she easily deflects. In turn Frost sends her own barrage at me and which i deflect, with some difficulty.  
''You dont remember me?'' Frost asks suddenly  
''N-No...?'' i say trying to recover my stance  
''Urkasa island, 11 years ago'' Frost growls ''And Frost is only the name i use with my friends''  
''Im sorry, i dont remember'' i say and all hell breaks loose  
''Maybe you'll remember after i smash your head in!'' Frost cries and sends multiple frozen missiles my way  
''Ice sheild!'' i cry and a silvery sheild appears infront of me and blocks all the missiles before smashing. Suddenly Frost is right behind me  
''Roar of the Perma-ice dragon!'' She bellows and the light blue/white roar strikes me at point blank range, sending me flying.  
i go flying into the Lacrima my beloved Laxus is trapped inside, only creating a slight crack to the prison.  
Frost is by my side in seconds, before launching a Ice-Fist. i go flying through multiple tree's before smashing into a rock.  
i try moving but my legs disobey, along with my arms and back. i think i broke more than one bone.  
Frost stands no more than 50m away, she takes a stance that i know all to well.  
''Grand Roar of the Perma-ice Dragon!''

The roar blasts towards me like death walking down the path of life towards you. i close my eyes as a single tear drops to the ground.  
A sudden bright light blocks Frost's attack, blinding me through my eyelids at the same time. as the light vanishes, a figure stands.  
Laxus stands where the light was, his back to me.  
''Although i was trapped within that Lacrima, i heard and saw everything'' He says  
''Huh?'' i say dumbfounded  
''How is your back?, can you stand?'' he asks and i shake my head  
''H-How did you escape that Lacrima?!'' Frost stutters and prepares to launch an attack.  
Laxus ignores Frost and turns to me, hand outstretched ''Come on''  
i give him my hand and with slight difficulty, He pulls me to my feet and i find that i can stand. ''Seems like you just needed some help'' Laxus smiles  
i blush slightly and nod. with my left hand outstretched and his right hand outstretched, i feel confident in his embrace.  
He looks at me to see for confimation and i smile widely. This entire time Frost had been looking in disbelief at what was happening.  
''This shouldn't have happened!'' she shouted ''HE wasn't supposed to escape and SHE was supposed to lose!''  
We charge eachother with our magic and with eachothers help, we create a Unison raid.  
''Frozen lightning bolt of the Frozen-Thunder dragon!'' We roar in unison.  
Our combination of Lightning and Ice Blast through the Teal symbol, creating an ice roar with lightning sporatically jumping around it.  
Frost notices at the last moment before the roar consumes her completely.  
Several seconds later our roar disperse's and Frost is left with wide eyes, before collapsing.  
''I remember your name now, Fate'' i say and she laughs weakly  
''That is enough to put a dead man to rest'' Frost says before she faints.  
''You okay?'' i ask Laxus and he nods  
''You?'' he asks and i nod aswell.  
''I noticed that your magic intensified when she showed you i was captured, why was that?'' Laxus asks and i blush  
''N-No reason!'' i exclaim ''L-Lets go to the Ruined church North of magnolia! Natsu should be there''


	42. Chapter 38 - The Twin Magic Knights

Thanks for 700 Views. it means alot ot me so THANK YOU. onto the story.

* * *

Erza's POV

i wander out from the treeline and soon see the man and woman standing in the middle of the open field. The woman wore a long black dress with  
various markings and ancient writing in silver all over the dress, her hair tied back in a bow. The man had chose to wear a similar style of clothing to  
Natsu's usual clothing, But was yellow with various red markings all over. The womans light pink hair blew in the wind.

(Begin playing: Fading. just search ''Fairy tail AMV fading'' and click the first one)  
The woman was sitting on a rock with a single, long katana. The man on the other hand had twin shortswords, His bald head glistened in the sun.  
''My name is solar, and my wife's name is Lunar. And you must be Erza scarlet'' The man said without looking at me.  
''We are honored to fight you, Erza'' Lunar says standing up along with Solar  
''You will pay for hurting Wendy and Romeo'' i say menacingly, my stare threating and 'scary'  
Even from over Fifty metres away i can still see that Solar shivered, although Lunar stared unflinched.  
''Shall we begin?'' Lunar asks while Solar shakes his head clear of my stare  
''Very well'' i say and equip the most suitible armour.  
I draw my duel Katana's and stare the duo down, following there movements. Lunar begins moving left and Solar goes right and i follow both of them with ease,  
this wasn't the first time she had to fight more than one person at a time. Suddenly Lunar Charges at me with her long katana, the soild metal glistened in the sun.  
i raise both Katana's and block her attack but left myself exposed at my back, which Solar took full advantage of.  
He lunged at me, i shove Lunar away and change my Katana's into a purgatory sword and quickly turn and swing the giant sword and send Solar flying.  
Before Solar can react i lunge at him and swing my sword, unfortunately Lunar intercepted me at the last second and blocked my attack and broke my sword.  
I leap backwards to avoid a follow-up attack by Lunar. i quickly switch to my titan armour in less than a second and grab the end of Lunar's Katana and  
pull it towards me causing Lunar to come flying alongside it, i duck just as Lunar passes over me before rolling across the uneven field.  
Lunar stands up along with Solar, both with noticable difficulty.  
''As i thought, we must fight with magic aswell. we must keep fighting for Crystals sake!'' Lunar cries and Lunges at me along with Solar  
''Slash of the water sword!'' Lunar cries and a backwards 'c' shape made of water propells itself towards me.  
I duck and turn to watch as the cresent of water chops itself though multiple tree's before vanishing.  
''Slash of the Fire Sword!'' Solar roars and catches me off guard causing me to lose my balance when i try to dodge, which leaves me  
open to Lunar who doesn't hesitate and slashes me and shatters my titan armour. To avoid any more damage i leap backwards and switch to Sea Empress armour.  
Lunar cries again and sends another Cresent of water my way, i lift up my sword and let it absorb the damage. While Lunar looks a mix of Angry and distraught,  
Solar send his own wave of fire and i summon my Flame Empress sword and block it with some difficulty.  
The couple stand side-by-side and swing their swords in unison and i am at a loss, i cant block them both. or can i?  
i swap my weapons so i have my Flame Empress sword in my left and my Sea Empress sword in my right.  
I Raise both blades and shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact. Surprisingly the impact doesn't hurt very much and i block it without any issues at all.  
Then again i didn't feel anything at all, did they miss?. i open my eyes and see the reason behind it is three hooded people who stood before her.

(End of Song)

Solar was on the ground with a Lacrima orb battering him, While Lunar was getting attack by pink swords. They were familiar.  
After a few more moments Solar was rendered unconsious due to the Lacrima orb smashing him over the head, Lunar also fainted because of the pain.  
Once the deed was done the three hooded saviours turned to me, i felt a mix of gratitude and worry.  
in unison they all pull down there blue hoods and the faces bring back memories. Jellal, Meredy, Ultear.  
Jellal was the one that made her the most surprised. He was supposed to be in jail.  
''Jellal...'' i say in disbelief  
''We were going to show up in a matter of days, but when we saw you fighting a losing battle we had to help'' Ultear explains  
''i did not need your help'' i say trying to keep my pride and composure  
''Nah, you definately needed our help'' Meredy smiles  
''Regardless, thank you'' i say and Ultear looks at Jellal who nods  
Ultear begins walking away with Meredy skipping at her side. Jellal turns to me and nods and takes my wrist.  
''I Know you have alot of questions'' he says looking at the ground  
''i do'' i say and turn to Magnolia ''But Windry is out fighting the master of these fools, and she may need help''  
Jellal looks up and me tilts his head ''Windry? you mean Wendy?''  
''No, Windry is a different person'' i say before smiling ''Although they look very similar''  
i begin walking towards the city and i sense Jellal follow along with a Giggiling Meredy and Ultear.


	43. Chapter 39 - The Crystal God

Windry's POV

i wander through the open doors of Kardia cathedral, Crystal was sitting at the end of the pathway.  
''Took you long enough'' She says  
''Traffic'' i comment in return and she stands up ''Why did you capture Wendy and Romeo, of all people?''  
This seems to catch Crystal off-guard and she laughs. Loudly.  
''Well i guess if your going to lose to me, you should know the truth'' Crystal laughs, her voice odd.  
She suddenly glows golden and noticable features change: Her Petite body grows a little more muscle and her her shortens  
but becomes more messy, Her attire seems to change aswell. After the golden light vanishes Crystal is no longer there, but a  
young boy. He wore a Black shirt and shorts with a bandana covering his red hair, even through his shirt you could see muscles.  
''My name is not Crystal and i aint a girl either. My name is James'' James says  
''Why do you mask yourself?'' i ask trying not to sound surprised, inside i am shocked to death.  
''i do not need to give my reason to you about that'' James grins  
''Then atleast tell me why you captured Wendy and Romeo!'' i say growing impatient  
''Wendy, thats my reason. I Heard about her newly formed relationship with Romeo. she is mine'' James says  
''So your Jealous'' i say trying to enrage him  
''Yes i am. i will take her away from Romeo and we will be happy together!'' James roars  
''Well they did things together that would shock you, so i dont think thats possible'' i say and his shocked face give the all clear.  
i charge at him and knee him in the chin, and follow up by spinning around and hitting him in the face with my leg.  
i try to hit again my my foot but he grabs my ankle and throws me into the air before a symbol appears before him.  
''Crystal Storm!'' He yells and tons of mini-crystals rise out of the stone floor and strike me, engulfing me.  
I Cry out in pain before covering myself in Fire and use it to burn all the Crystals and James. James doesn't let up a throws a soild purple beam my way  
and i am unable to defend against it. The soild purple beam was both Scorching hot and freezing cold, the pain was immense and it knocked me through the ceiling.  
I Smash through the wood and tiles and land on the rooftop, James follows and lands infront of me with his hands overlapped by crystal spikes.  
''Time to end this'' James says ''I Want Wendys hand and no-one will stop me!''  
''Do you really think Wendy will take your hand?'' i say and this makes him pause  
''O-Ofcourse she would!'' He yells but starts to hesitate  
''Does she even know you?'' i ask  
''N-No'' James says and rubs the back of his head.  
''Then what makes you think she would even consider dating you?'' i say  
''Ive never thought these things before, I always thought that she would find me attractive like all the other girls have and just leave Romeo''  
''Thats not what us girls do. When we date a guy we dont leave them the second a stronger or more attractive guy comes along'' I Explain and he sighs  
''i dont know what i was even thinking!, im bloody blind!'' He says and stomps onto the ground and the entire thing shudders.  
''Its going to Fal-'' i cry before the area of roof we were standing on collapses and we fall back to were we stood before.  
i lay on my back in a small pile of debris, while James was more prepared and hand landed on his feet like a cat.

As i pull my self up into a sitting position, James crumples to the ground on his knees and covered his face with his hands as he began to sob quietly.  
''Im a Monster...'' James sobbed  
Ignoring the pain, i stand up and walk over to him and stop infront of him with my hand outstretched. He removes his hands and raises his head to look at me.  
He wipes away the tears and takes my hand, i pull him up to my height and i smile.  
''I-I just dont want to be alone, i want to find someone to be by my side and all'' James sighs and runs a hand through his hair  
''Even if Wendy wont Love you, doesn't mean other girls wont'' I say  
''But where will i find another girl similar age as me?'' he asks ''There are very few 16 year olds and my age magic only goes back to when i was 13''  
i put a fingle to my chin and look at the roof and make a humming noise, gaining a sniffled laugh from James. i put a hand on his shoulder  
''If you that desperate for love, go to Lamia Scale and makes friends with a girl named Chelia Blendy. She may be a little difficult at first but she is very  
passionate about love and she is getting rejected by a older wizard she has a crush on called Lyon Vastia, like you she is rejected so you have something  
in common with eachother. Just dont come off as desperate or needy, let that come after'' i say and he nods  
''Thank you, Windry'' James smiles and walk over to the Lacrima and places his hand on it.  
The entire Cathedral shakes before the Lacrima shatters and Wendy and Romeo lay, with there hands together.  
Both me and James smiles, but our happiness was interuppted when the structure shook and when i looked up i saw various pieces of debris fall.  
Some Debris falls and before i can warn James, Tiles, wood and metal fall on James and pin him down and knock him out.  
Before i can run to his aid i hear another rumble above me, i look up and spot the metal pole as it falls towards me. i try to run but i slip on  
something and land on my back, the pole lands in my shoulder and goes through into the stone floor. The pain was incredible and i could see blood leaking.  
As i slowly drift into unconsiousness, i hear a faint voice cry out my name. i cant tell who it is. Darkness surrounds my vision and all noise faded into blurry  
mumbles. it was like trying to understand a bee.  
I Like Bees, they're very pretty.


	44. Chapter 40 - Joining the ranks of Lamia

Windry's POV

My Vision returns slowly as i take in my surroundings, i was back in the Infirmary at Fairy tail and Wendy was at my side along with Carla.  
''Wha...'' i say before Wendy hushes me  
''You were hurt badly and Erza had to pull a metal rod out of your shoulder, ive been healing you for the past hour'' Wendy pants with sweat going down her face  
''You should take a break Wendy, im fine'' i say with some difficulty due to the consistent pain  
''No, you saved me and Romeo. its the least i could do'' Wendy says  
''i'll go get you a drink Wendy'' Carla says and leaves us alone. The only noise was the sound of Wendy's Healing.  
''Where is James?'' i ask and Wendy tilts her head ''The Boy''  
''Oh he was in the bed next to you and only left a few minutes ago. said something about going to join Lamia Scale or something'' Wendy smiles  
''By the way, i know what went down last night'' i grin and Wendy's face turns bright red  
''How?!'' Wendy squeals and i giggle  
''That you dont need to know'' i say and she looks at the floor  
''W-W-Will i get Pregnant?. i dont remember what happened last night'' Wendy asks in a quiet voice  
''Ofcourse not, but i will say if anyone found out about it, you'd be in deep water'' I Say and Wendy nods  
''Although Cana did overhear you guys but mistook it for Someone else'' i say and Wendy blushes even more.  
Carla comes back with Erza in tow with some water, which Wendy gladly takes from her exceed friend. Erza walks over to me.  
''How do you feel?'' Erza asks and i smile  
''Felt better'' i say and Erza smiles  
''Where did Crystal go?'' Erza asks ''Did she escape?''  
''Do you remember that boy that was under the rubble?'' i ask and she nods ''That was Crystal. or James rather''  
''What?!'' Erza asks  
''i'll explain'' i say and begin my long, inevitable tale

James POV

i wander up to the entrance to the Lamia scale building, it took him a couple hours to reach the guild and it was worth it and i slide my bag to my side.  
Walking through the front entrance of the massive guild, i feel various pairs of eyes stare at me as i gingerly walk through the loud guild. i walk up to a woman who  
was behind the surprisingly quiet bar, she was busy cleaning up some glasses. i wander over to her and she lifts her head, her pink locks following her motions.  
''Hey, I Was looking to uh... join the guild?'' i ask nervously  
''Sure, just sign this sheet and put the information where it asks'' The girl says  
i take the pen that she hands me and begin to write down my Name, Age, Magic type and Hometown.  
'James Corsair, 16, Crystal God Magic & Age Magic, Urkasa Island'  
''Okay, lemme get the stamp'' She says and ducks under the desk. A few moments later the pinkette comes back up with a stamp, smiling.  
''What colour and where?'' She asks  
''Red and on my shoulder please'' i say and the girl nods and plants the stamp on my shoulder, it gleams red and when she lifts the stamps a red Lamia scale emblem  
is left. ''By chance are you Chelia Blendy?'' i ask  
''Close, im her cousin. Sherry Blendy'' Sherry smiles ''Why, you looking for her?''  
''Nah, just you looked like her'' i say  
''Well welcome to Lamia Scale anyway! The guilds gonna be open for another couple minutes before we are closing for the night'' Sherry says  
''What? What time is it?'' i say and scan around the guild for a clock  
''11pm'' Sherry giggles ''You didn't notice it was dark outside?''  
''Guess i kinda ignored that'' i laugh ''Shit though, where is the nearest hotel?''  
''Like, on the Southern part of town. and we are in the northern of this town'' Sherry says before a girl's voice speaks behind me.  
''You can stay with us if you want to'' The voice said, i turn to see another pinkette.  
''And you are?'' i ask  
''Chelia Blendy'' Chelia smiles ''So, you wanna stay over at our place for tonight?''  
''If thats really okay-'' i say before i was cut off by Chelia  
''Ofcourse it is! We're guild mates'' Chelia Smiles ''Even if you've only been here thirty seconds''  
''Thanks'' i say and Chelia grabs my wrist and smiles  
''Come on Slowpoke!'' Chelia smiles and lets go of my wrist before half-running out the main doors  
''No one calls me slowpoke!'' i laugh and sprint after the Sky God Slayer

After Bursting out into the cool night air, i spot Chelia running through a path that goes through the forest next to the guild. i pick up my bag and chase after her, using  
Crystals to increase my overall speed and catch up to Chelia quickly and her surprised face gains a laugh from me.  
''Crystal God Slayer, eh?'' She smiles and i shake my head  
''Crystal God Magic'' i say and her surprised face is cute  
''The actual God Magic?'' Chelia says ''Cool!''  
We both laugh and then gasp when we both trip and begin rolling down a steep hill that came out of no-where. The ride down was quick but painful, various  
branches and bushes had left scratches on both of us especially me. i open my eyes and realise that i was lying on top of Chelia, Chelia openned her eyes  
at that very moment and we both stare into each others eyes. Her blue eyes were beautiful, although i had to break the stare.  
I lean upwards and move to the side so Chelia can move and upon doing so, Chelia sits up and turns her head to the side and a noticable blush appears on her  
face and i internally smile that she was so cute.  
''Lets go, the house is only a minutes walk for here'' Chelia says and her blush is still there  
''Yeah'' i pant and stand up, hand outstretched to Chelia who gladly takes it and smiles  
''Thanks'' She says and begins walking and i follow.


	45. Chapter 41 - Arrival at Chelia's

Thanks guys for your continued support! 5 Follows and 3 Favs and 800 Views!

* * *

James POV

i walk into the front room of Chelia's house, the design was very nice. Light pink on the bottom half of the walls with hot pink on the top half.  
''Nice house'' i say and Chelia smiles  
''Thanks, me and Sherry only re-painted last week'' Chelia smiles ''Im gonna head upstairs quickly and get changed''  
i nod to Chelia and she dashes upstairs only to return a minute later in pink PJ's with little white stars on it.  
''You have any Pajamas?'' Chelia asks and i nod ''Just go into the bathroom and get changed, i'll see you upstairs''  
Chelia walks up the stairs at the very left of the room and i smile. Windry was right, Chelia was nice.  
i wander to a door to the right of the room and just push it open, it was a fairly small room with a toilet to the left, a mirror and sink in the middle and a bathtub to  
the right. i close the door and stand in the middle of the room and strip myself of all clothes and pull on some black shorts and a black T-Shirt.  
i stuff my current clothes in the bag and sling it over my shoulder and walk over to the staircase and proceed to climb the set of oak wood stairs. When i reach the  
top of the stairs i walk down the hall and there are two doors along the hallway, i go for the one closest and knock and the door opens.  
''Hey!, come in'' Chelia says and i walk in, like the rest of the house it had the same design but with a couple Lamia Scale posters and others things such as desks,  
a closet and a book shelf. ''This your room?'' i ask and she nods  
''We'll be sleeping in the same bed if thats okay'' Chelia smiles  
''The same bed? dont only couples do that?'' i smile  
''Cmon, we're guild mates. Me and Sherry take baths together on the occasion and thats normal for us'' Chelia smiles  
''Heh, okay then'' i say and Chelia puts her hands together and lays her head against it and giggles.  
''Cmon'' Chelia smiles and grabs my wrist, leading me towards the bed and its only then i notice a blush on her face.  
Chelia lifts the cover on the bed and climbs underneath it, patting the space next to her invitingly. i walk around the side of the bed and place my bag there and  
climb into the bed and pull the cover over us which Chelia smiles at.  
''Night'' Chelia says lying sideways, her face away from me  
''Night i say and do the same, before falling into the land of sleep.  
-Timeskip-  
A Sudden bright light beams onto my eyes and i try to ignore it, i open my eyes slightly and see Chelia with her back to me, in underwear.  
i try not to make any noise or movement as she unties her bra, which falls to the ground. Chelia cups her breasts and jiggles them slightly.  
''What is she doing?'' i ask mentally and feel both aroused and confused.  
i get a huge blush on my face but it is concealed by the blanket, Chelia touched the sides of her pants and pauses.  
''i know you're awake'' Chelia says calmly and i panic. Suddenly Chelia turns around without covering herself, startling me.  
''Windry told me about you before you came'' Chelia smiles as she crawls ontop of the bed and smiles and i see lust in her eyes.  
''About what?'' i ask and she giggles and moves until she is inches from my face.  
''About your need for love, i can give you that if you want'' Chelia cooes and kisses me full on the lips. The kiss lasts for a couple moments before she breaks away,  
smiling lustfully and giggles ''You wanna go further?''.  
''Hell Yeah'' i say and our mouths join again

Windry's POV

After explaining my long tale, Everyone in the room had a mixed amount of emotion that ranged from confused to angry.  
That was what happened last night anyway, everyone had gone home and now it was morning again and Everyone was back again.  
Before anyone could say a word the door opens and it the opening stands Laxus with Aurora at his side, although it was more like he was cuddling her by the looks  
of the arm around her waist. Erza goes over to Aurora and helps Laxus bring her to the bed next to me.  
''What happened?'' Erza asks as she gently lay Aurora on the bed  
''Yesterday, Aurora fought Frost and seems to have some broken bones and stuff. We stopped at my place to rest last night'' Laxus explains  
i place a hand on my chest and focus for a moment before another me appears out of nowhere. Wendy tries to get up but almost  
falls to the ground of exhaustion if not for Carla.  
''You requested my help?'' The other me asks while everyone else looked baffled by the sight of another me.  
''Yes, please go heal Aurora'' i say and the other me tilts there head  
''But you are injured yourself, Windry'' The other me says  
''Just do it, Me'' i say and the other me nods, turns, and begins healing Aurora's ankle  
Everyone looks at me like i just agrued with myself in a mirror but give a look of 'Later'.  
Laxus takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed and holds Aurora's hand. i feel like a romance is going to happen.  
''Wendy you should go rest!'' Carla exclaims but Wendy waves it off  
''You should Wendy, you healed me for a full hour and a half. Thats intense'' i say trying to convince the blunette  
''Are you Sure?'' Wendy asks and i nod ''Fine then''  
Wendy stands up and walks through the open with her exceed friend following close incase Wendy falls again.  
i sigh deeply and close my eyes, i was tired and a little sleep wouldn't hurt. i had been awake most of the night so i had good reason.


	46. Chapter 42 - Afterwards

James POV

i lay on my back in Chelia's bed, with Chelia ontop of me. Her breathing was light and slightly ragged, she had fallen asleep after they had finished.  
He gently pushes her of of him so as not to wake his blessed Chelia, i then sat up in the bed stark naked and realised there was a trio of problems:  
1) Chelia lived with her cousin which ment she was probably home  
2) He needed to take a bath and he didnt want to intrude on Sherry's and Chelia's privacy  
3) According to the clock on the opposite side of Chelia's room, it was 10am  
While i was thinking over my options, a rustle behind me drew my attention as Chelia awoke once more. She looked at me for a moment with half-lidded eyes  
before grinning and ran a hand through her hot pink hair.  
''That was great'' Chelia grins as any remaining lust came back to her eyes, desire fading but still strong.  
''Yeah, it was. Also its 10am and we are both naked and need a bath'' i grin and Chelia calmly smiles  
''10am is nothing, besides i know what we could do about the second issue'' Chelia grins widely ''We can take a bath together''  
''Uh...You sure?'' i say wondering if she is in a trance or if this is how she normally is  
''Really?'' Chelia asks ''We just had sex and you feel odd about having a bath with me?''  
''Why not?'' i smile and Chelia smiles  
''im gonna run downstairs and put the shower on, follow me'' Chelia says getting out of bed  
''You going downstairs naked?! what if Sherry see's you?'' i ask and she giggles  
''Sherry is out at her boyfriends, we are all alone for another two hours'' Chelia giggles and walks out the door  
''Oh'' i say dumbly and walk behind Chelia, it felt weird walking naked through someone else's house.

We walk through the small hallway and down the oak wood steps and head across to the bathroom door, Chelia pulls down on the handle on the door and it opens.  
The bathroom was like it was last night and Chelia turns a small cog on the wall and water starts running like it should.  
''You first'' Chelia says and i nod and step into the slowly-filling bath, spreading my legs to the side of the bath to allow space for chelia to sit.  
Chelia offers me a smile and sits in the space i provided and intentionally rubs her ass against my crotch.  
''Your doing that on purpose, arent you?'' i ask and chelia turns her head and smiles  
''Is that a problem?'' Chelia asks with mock innocence  
''Not at all'' i say and we enter a passionate kiss before i break away to ask a question  
''By the way are we like you know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?'' i ask and Chelia blushes  
''We had sex, are you kidding?'' Chelia asks putting a finger on her chin  
''50/50'' i say and Chelia laughs  
-Timeskip-  
I Exit the bath and Chelia hands me a towels which i gladly take and wrap it around my waist. Chelia had gotten out a moment before me and was already  
wrapped in a towel, the towel barely wrapped around her chest. i wrap a hand around her waist and we enter another passionate kiss, it lasted a few seconds  
but felt like forever. After we break away, she has a big smile on her face.  
''Wanna go get lunch?'' Chelia asks with a smile  
''Sure, its on me'' i smile and Chelia nods  
We head out the bathroom hand-in-hand and Chelia pulls me towards the stairs. when i try to ask why she shushes me and i obey.  
She pulls me through the tight corridor and into her room where she shuts the door and places a hand on her chest and breathes.  
''Sherry just got home, probably with Ren and if so they will probably get drunk and have sex or something like that'' Chelia says and i walk over to my bag and pull  
out a some black trousers with a red streak going down each leg, along with a matching black hoodie with a red slash that stretches from my left shoulder to  
my right waist. i quickly put them on with little difficulty and when i finish, i notice Chelia was just finishing doing the zip on her skirt.  
''You got dressed quick'' i say running a hand through my hair  
''Yeah? same for you'' Chelia remarks and i nod  
''So, still up for lunch?'' i ask and Chelia smiles  
''Sure, i know this great bakery down the street from here. its awesome'' Chelia says pointing out of her open window down the street.  
Chelia took my hand and i nod, before we walk out of the door that leads to her bedroom and spot Sherry on the stairs.  
''Hey Sherry'' Chelia smiles  
''Hey Chelia, let me guess: Going to the bakers?'' Sherry said ''You love that place dont ya?''  
''Ofcourse! The baker there is full of love and the food there is sweet'' Chelia remarks at her cousin and Sherry walks past us with Ren suddenly appearing at the  
stairs, he walks past us without giving any remark and Sherry waves at us  
''Have fun you two!'' Sherry says before squealing when Ren picked her up bridal style.  
We walk downstairs, hand-in-hand and cross the living room and walk out the front door, not bothering to lock it.


	47. Update 3

Hey guys just a quick update:

im going on holiday for around a week or so which was actually perfectly timed as i recently hit a wall known as writers block.

also sorry i haven't been updating as frequently recently, i have been busy with exams and studying. I Will be back soon

Bye


	48. Chapter 43 - Secrets spread

Sorry i have not been posting guys, if you didnt know i went on holiday and only arrived back an hour ago! i will post 2 chapters to try and  
make up for my absence. Enjoy and dont forget to rate/review!.

* * *

Windry's POV

As my eyes opened slowly, i caught a glimpse of my clone bow and fade. i raise my head in worry and Erza puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
''She said her power has run out and that she would be back in a couple hours'' Erza says and i sigh in relief  
''Ah'' i say in realisation ''It also appears my wounds have healed''  
''Yes, The other you mentioned something about a natural ability that you inherited from your mother'' Erza explains and i nod  
''You seen completely unfazed by the fact that there was another me'' i say and Erza shrugs  
''There were four of you when you fought Gildarts, its not surprising that just one appeared''  
''Actually the other me isnt like the duplicates you saw when i was fighting Gildarts'' i say and Erza tilts her head  
''How so?'' Erza asks  
''The one that healed Aurora is a spirit that just looks like me and has a mind of her own where as the one's that i battled Gildarts with are just plain Duplicates of me  
that dont have a mind of there own'' i explain and Erza nods in understanding. We sit there in silence for a minute before i raaise the question

''If its okay with you, i'd like to speak to Bisca about something'' i ask  
''Sure, she is just over at the bar with all the other girls. i will join you in a minute'' Erza says firmly and i nod  
i sit up in my bed and realise that the pain in my shoulder was now gone, like it never existed but before i could get off the bed, a voice calls out to me.  
''Windry-sama'' Aurora calls out in a tired tone ''Do you...''  
Aurora then passes out and i smile. ''Ofcourse''  
i wander out of the infirmary and spot Cana, Bisca, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna chatting. i begin walking over there and they all look my direction and  
Wave to me and i wave in return as i approach.  
''Hey Bisca'' i say and the woman turns to me ''Can i talk to outside for a moment?''  
''Sure sweety, back in a minute girls'' Bisca says before standing up out if the stool and i walk towards the outside light.  
When i arrive outside i lean against the wall and sigh aloud and Bisca looks at me.  
''Something wrong?'' Bisca asks  
''Can you keep a secret?'' i ask and Bisca nods, i take a deep breath  
''The other day i checked and went to a Doctor before the whole thing with Crystal spun off and... he said that i was Pregnant'' i say and Bisca smiles  
''Oh congrats sweety!'' Bisca says and pulls me into a hug, suffocating me in her chest.  
''Thanks?'' i say and i say ''That is not why i pulled you out here though, The reason is because i felt a magic presence the other day. Do you know why?''  
''When i was Pregnant with Asuka i read up about Pregancy and stuff, It said if the Mother was a wizard or used magic often then the child would inheirit  
similar magical powers. Which explains why you feel magic in your stomach'' Bisca Explains ''How long have you been Pregnant?''  
''A couple days a week, i think'' i say and Bisca smiles  
''Maybe its because your so strong with Magic that you feel the Energy sooner than others?'' Bisca says  
''Probably'' i say and i feel a presence in the forest next to the guild  
''Someone is in the forest'' i whisper and Bisca pulls out a handgun and points it towards the forest and i create a fireball  
''Please, dont hurt us. We're sorry'' A Familiar voice calls  
''Who is there?'' i ask  
''Frost, im here with Pyro. We are injured from our fights and cant find Crystal'' Frost says weakly as she emerged from the shrub with Pyro's arm around her neck.  
''Crystal was fake, she was really a guy named James'' i explain and Frost gains a look of confusion.  
''She... Lied?'' Frost says before collapsing and i ran over to her with Bisca running back into the guild.

Wendy's POV

I Run through the forest with Romeo tailing me, the both of us laughing as we play tag. Romeo was catching up fast and i want to use my  
wings but that would be cheating, Romeo was very close now as he is almost within touching range. i keep running and feel my stamina running out and i feel  
a hand touch my shoulder and the familiar voice of Romeo.  
''Your It!'' Romeo laughs and he quickly turns and runs the opposite direction  
''Im... too tired Romeo'' i pant and Romeo stops and turns  
''You wanna take a break?'' Romeo asks and i nod before falling onto my back and looking at the sky, He walks over to me and sits nexts to me and i laugh  
''Whats funny?'' Romeo asks  
''Its just... Nothing'' i say holding back, Romeo looks like he wants to persist but shrugs and i look up to the sky  
''Can you keep a secret?'' i ask and Romeo looks at me  
''Sure'' Romeo said  
''Windry told me the other day that she was Pregnant'' i say and Romeo lifts his eyebrows  
''Seriously?'' Romeo asks for confirmation  
''MmmHmm'' i hum and Romeo smiles  
''That'll mean Asuka will be the oldest in the next generation of Fairy Tail'' Romeo smiles, getting a little off topic  
''Asuka will probably use Guns Magic like her mother and Father'' i say and Romeo nods and stares at the sky  
''Shame we cant have kids, eh?'' Romeo says and a noticable blush appears on his face  
''Y-Yeah'' i stutter and a blush spreads across my face ''Maybe in six years though...''  
''Yeah'' Romeo says and looks back at me ''Cmon, lets get back to the guild''  
''We cant play any longer?'' i ask pouting  
''Sure, why not?'' Romeo smiles and kisses me on the cheek before saying ''Your it!''


	49. Chapter 44 - The death of two dragons

Thank you all for 900 Views! Love ya!

* * *

Windry's POV

im about to begin healing Frost but a movement in the tree's draws my attention, i expect it to be the duo that challenged Erza but instead a child walks out.  
The girl looked to be around eleven years old and wore a pink jumper, purple skirt with purple leggings and a pair of pink&white headphones that covered  
her ears, White shoe's with pink laces and a fair-sized wooden staff with a sphere of soild silver at its tip.  
The girl takes one look and her face is suddenly filled with worry as she rushes to Frost's side, tears threaten to swell in her eyes but no  
sobs emerge from her throat. she smashes her small hands onto the dirt and tears flow freely as she silently cries into the air, desperate for a miracle.  
Frost raises her head and places a hand on the girl's cheek and smiles weakly, meanwhile a group of members crowd around the  
outside of the guild. Frost turns to me with desperate eyes as her skin begins to pale and her eyes start to fog up.  
''Wind...ry, Take... Care... of... her'' Frost whispers as tears form in her eyes  
''i can heal you! dont die!'' i say as my voice turns into a sob  
''We... were attacked... by a... Vulcan... Pyro... is dead'' Frost says as tears pour from her eyes ''i want... to be... with him''  
''Who is she?'' i ask as i retract my hands from Frost's body, much to the dismay of the girl  
''She... Cant... Speak'' Frost says avoiding my question  
''i can heal her then!'' i cry a tears begin to form in my own eyes  
''Really?'' Frost says as she closes her eyes with a smile, tears flowing from my eyes ''Then... i have... no... regrets...''  
i look over to the girl and her tears paints the ground infront her. i feel sorry for her, she cant speak and her mother and father had just died.  
''i love you, WaterLily'' Frost says as she released her last breath as WaterLily raised her head and released a silent cry into the air.  
i place a hand on WaterLily's shoulder and she turns and wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder, i place a hand on her back and her crying continues  
for a minute or too before she moves backwards to face me. i was on my knee's at the moment and she was just slightly taller than me, she points a finger at her  
throat and i nod before placing one hand infront of her throat and the other ontop of that hand. A bright green slight is seen as the magic works it way at  
freeing her vocal cords and enabling her to use speech. After a few moments a loud sound of a lock opening can be heard for miles as the magic finishes.  
Waterlily looks at me and hugs me, before releasing me and looking me in the eyes.  
''Are you going to take care of me?'' Waterlily sobs as she continues to cry  
''Ofcourse, Waterlily'' i say and pull her into another hug  
i dont need to turn around to see most of the girls crying and the men trying to stay strong but joining in on the crying aswell. i try to stay strong for waterlily but  
fail as tears stream from my eyes, we cry together as rain begins to fall. No one cared though, the scene was to saddening to care about a minor issue like rain.  
i feel like i need to cheer everyone up from this dreary mood and smile.  
''One thing though'' i say and Waterlily looks at me with a confused expression  
''What is that?'' she says as she tries to not cry anymore  
''im a terrible cook'' i say with a weak smile and this causes Waterlily to laugh, even making the guild members smile and giggle a little  
''i can show you, mom said i was good at cooking'' Waterlily smiles  
The rain was now pouring but still nobody cared, we were all drenched and puddles were starting to form all over the place.  
''That would be nice'' i say and we both laugh, regardless of the fact we were both drenched and upset. Waterlily more-so.  
i place my forehead against hers and we both stay there for a moment, enjoying the moment while it lasted before reality returns.  
i begin singing a song to soothe all our nerves, a serenade to the dead if you will.

i start and all ears listen to me.  
''Of all the money... that e'er i had... i spent in good company''  
''And all the harm that e'er ive done... alas it was to none but me''  
''and all ive done... for want of wit... to me'mry now... i cant recall''  
''So fill to me... the parting glass... goodnight and joy be with you all''  
''Oh all the comrades that e'ere i had... they're sorry for my going away''  
''And all the sweethearts...that e'ere ive loved... They'd wish me one more day to stay''  
''But since it falls unto my lot... that i should rise and you should not''  
''i'll gently rise and softly call... goodnight and joy be with you all''  
''Goodnight and joy be with you all''

At this point everyone who was present was in tears, some had retreated back into the guild to hide their tears while others stood there crying.  
''T-That is the song m-mum sung to me when i was little'' Waterlily stuttered with tears into her eyes and i smile  
''i know'' i say and pull her into a tight hug before she can reply. ''Come on, i'll take you to my house'' i say and stand up, pulling Waterlily to her feet  
''Cya guys'' i say and my fellow guild mates wave at me and i wave back as i walk down the path with Waterlily at my side.  
''i was serious about the cooking thing though'' i say trying to lighten the mood  
''So was i'' Waterlily grins and we both laugh as we walk, its like Pyro and Frost never died. but i dont want that on my mind.


	50. Chapter 45 - Gray's Curiosity

Did you like the song in the last chapter? The Parting Glass from AC4 (Ending song). Onto the tale!.

* * *

Gray's POV

I Wander with Juvia at my side as we approach the guild hall, the rain still pouring heavily. I Had asked Juvia if the rain was her doing but she  
had said she only realised it was raining once they left Fairy Hills so it was not her doing. Besides, Juvia was in a good mood and she had  
told him she only made it rain when she felt sad so it must be regular rain even though they were in the middle of spring.  
A Couple moments later we arrive at the entrance to the guild and walk in, instantly i noticed that the mood in the air was unusual.  
''We're back'' i call out and no one seems to care, i look at Juvia and she nods over at the job board indicating she will go pick a job.  
i head over to the bar and the sight before me is appaling, Mira was leaning against the wall with a large beer in her hand and drinking greedily.  
''Hey... You okay Mira?'' i ask and she looks up at me before returning to her drink, completely ignoring me  
''Lisanna?'' i ask turning to her sister  
''What is it Gray?'' Lisanna asks  
''What the hell is with everybody?'' i ask getting frustrated  
''You weren't here, were you?'' Lisanna asks  
''What you mean? Ofcourse i wasn't here'' i say  
''Go over to Windry's House, she will explain better than any of us can'' Lisanna says before feebly attempting to pry the mug from Mira's Hands  
''Where the hell is that?'' i say losing my temper a bit  
''Across from Natsu's house'' Lisanna says losing her temper a bit aswell  
''Finally thank you!'' i say and storm off out of the guild, Juvia chasing after me.  
''Where are you going Gray?'' Juvia cries as she catches up to me  
''To Windry's house, Lisanna said she could tell me why everyone was so glum'' i say furiously  
''Why are you so serious about this gray? it could just be everyone is bored or-'' Juvia starts but i interupt her  
''You dont understand Juvia! the last time i saw everyone like that... was the day Lisanna died, or went to Edolas rather'' i fume at the bluenette  
''Oh... so you think that someone... died?'' Juvia says with both worry and guilt spreading across her face  
''Yeah, sort of... we wont know until we arrive at Windry's'' i say and we fast walk towards Windry's

Windry's POV

''And this is your room'' i say opening the door to reveal a room with White walls with a bed in the corner across from the door, a window at the  
bottom of the room, a bedside table next to the bed with a wardrobe against the wall next to the bed.  
''Awesome!'' Waterlily cries and hugs me tightly ''Thank you!''  
''Y-Your welcome'' i say and Waterlily smiles  
''I Mean it, you've given me a room and a place to stay. You didn't even hesistate to bring me in'' Waterlily says and hugs me again  
''By the Way, We will have to go clothes shopping tommorow'' i say and Waterlily smiles  
''Yay!'' Waterlily cries ''By the way, is it possible for me to join Fairy Tail?''  
''We will have to ask Mirajane since she is the one who lets people join and stuff'' i tell the small girl and she nods.  
A knock at the door draws my attention and i look back at Waterlily and she shrugs.  
''Im coming!'' i yell as i stand up and walk out of Waterlily's bedroom and cross the livingroom to the front door.  
i open the white door and am met by Gray with Juvia behind him, i dont remember them being at the guild when Frost died so they must want to know something.  
''Hi?'' i ask confused as the rain lightens from a storm to a regular rainfall.  
''Lisanna says you could tell us why everyone is so glum back at the guild hall'' Gray says as the rain turns into a light shower  
''You better come inside. just take a seat on one of the couches, you like hot cocoa?'' i ask and they both nod as i head into the kitchen

-Timeskip-

''So thats the story basically'' i say as i take another sip of my hot cocoa  
''Geez, so someone did die. Although thank mavis it wasn't someone from the guild'' Gray sighs and i shoot him a warning look  
''What?'' Gray asks stubbornly as he takes a swig of his Cocoa  
''Frost was Waterlily's mother'' i say and Gray's eyes widen  
''Oh shit, sorry Waterlily'' Gray apologizes as he looks over to the girl next to me  
''I-Its fine'' Waterlily stutters although it was clear to everyone that it was not okay  
''So your looking after her now?'' Juvia asks  
''Yup'' i say with smile  
''If you dont mind me asking Windry but, was something troubling you when you were at Fairy Hills the other night?'' Juvia asks and confusion covers my face  
''I wasnt at Fairy hills i dont think, last time i was there was when Romeo moved in with Wendy'' i say and Gray shakes his head  
''Thats not possible, you were hanging upside down on a chandelier in the lobby that night'' Gray says  
''That wasnt me...'' i say as worry and curiousity spreads across my face ''Maybe someone... Nah''  
''Are you trying to say someone has disguised themself as you?'' Gray said  
''Yeah, although im curious to why the would do such a thing'' i say  
''Its getting late, Gray. We should leave Windry and Waterlily in peace'' Juvia said and Gray nods  
i turn around and take a look at the clock, it read 4:00pm which was no where near late considering the arrived at around 3:30pm.  
''Okay?'' i say as Gray heads for the door while Juvia handed me their empty mugs of Cocoa  
''Thank you for the drink Windry'' Juvia thanks and i smile  
''You're welcome'' i say with a big smile  
''See-ya'' Gray says as he walks out my front door leaving Juvia to chase after him, i walk over and shut the door and lock it.  
''What would you like for dinner, Windry?'' Waterlily says from behind me, scaring me slightly  
''What would you like?'' i ask and pick up the trio of cocoa mugs while Waterlily sips her cocoa in thought  
''How about Meat stew?'' Waterlily asks in between sips  
''Sure, Why not?'' i say and Waterlily giggles  
''You have the ingredients right?'' She ask and i nod  
''Ofcourse i do, how do you think i feed myself?'' i say stubbornly and Waterlily hugs me  
''i thought you said you were a bad cook'' Waterlily asks  
''Well... i dont think some potatoes salad really counts as dinner, does it?'' i ask and Waterlily bursts out laughing and i join in.


	51. Chapter 46 - Romeo visits the Fairy god

OMG 1K Views, 4 Follows and 6 Fav's? GET ME A DOCTOR, Maybe Windry...  
Windry: Nope, Chuck Testa.

* * *

Wendy's POV

i lay in the bath by myself with steam clouding the closed window. Although she enjoyed Romeo's company  
often doesnt mean she would refuse alone time.  
Romeo had gone out to visit Windry after he found his dad all teary after the storm had cleared and Romeo wont tell me why although he did say everyone in the guild was like this. Maybe Someone died?  
She was slightly depressed at the fact she had little time for Carla nowdays because of Romeo, anytime she had tried to talk to  
her exceed friend she had said she was going on a job by herself or with Happy/Lily. Wendy had noticed a change in everyone when they got back from their game of tag in the forest especially Mira, who had seemed to switch places with Cana.  
She wanted Romeo to tell her what was going on but when she  
saw that he himself was close to tears she had restrained herself incase she caused him to cry.  
She had thought about stuff in the bath before as it helped form memories that she had long since forgotten, such as memories of when she had  
first met Team Fairy Tail at the whole Nirvana incident, Her Rescue mission to Edolas with Natsu, Tenrou island, and many smaller memories.  
It was only now that she had realised that she was now all wrinkled from staying in too long, she instantly got out and wrapped a towel around herself before  
heading towards her closet in the room next to her. i needed to get new clothes as my current ones are beginning to become small on her.  
After a few moments of decision making, she decided to wear her green dress with her usual feathered braclets and anklets.  
She let her hair fall freely instead of in a ponytail or something similar. i'll head downstairs for dinner and then head to the guild.

Romeo's POV

''So Waterlily here is going to be living with you here now?'' i ask  
''Yup'' Windry smiles as she drys a plate with a dish towel in the kitchen, Waterlily sitting in the couch next to me looking unintrested.  
im not sure what it was but her presense unnerved me, it wasnt like she was doing anything as she sat a little too innocently.  
''Im gonna head out back for a minute to gather some berries out back for some berry pie'' Windry said as she headed for the back door in the kitchen  
Both of us nod and Windry heads out and closes the door behind her and locks it. After a couple seconds of silence Waterlily shuffles towards slightly  
and a light blush spreads across her face and i pretend to not have seen anything as i watch the clock on the wall tick by tick.  
''Romeo'' Waterlily says as the blush grows slightly  
''Y-Yes?'' i stutter and turn my head slightly to the left to look at her.  
''Can you give this to Aurora?'' Waterlily asks handing me a letter and i nod  
''Sure...'' i says as i take the note out of her hand ''Whats it about?''  
''Only Frost should know, or atleast get to know first'' Waterlily sighs  
''Cmon, tell me. Please?'' i beg and Waterlily sighs again ''Please?''  
''Frost wasnt my mothers real name, it was El. Ul's sister'' Waterlily says and it takes a moment for me to process it all  
''Should i tell Gray aswell?'' i ask and Waterlily shakes her head  
''The fact that my mother was Ul's friend is of no importance to him'' Waterlily says as she sits up and heads into the kitchen  
''i didnt see you when you were at the... Time of my mothers dying, so to speak'' Waterlily says as she washes up a mug  
''Oh... yeah, i was out with Wendy. Why do you ask?'' i ask  
''Well, you missed alot of things obviously but the main thing was you missed Windry's singing'' Waterlily says as she picks up a plate and starts scrubbing it  
''Windry can sing?'' i ask and mentally Facepalm myself, why would she not be able to?  
''Yeah, and she is amazing'' Waterlily says and she turns her head to look out the window  
''By the way, are you a wizard?'' i ask curiously and she nods  
''i use Magic Circles, i like the freedom i get with them'' Waterlily says as she puts on a friendly smile  
''O-Oh'' i stammer in realization, that was what was unnerving me the whole time: Her magic.  
''Im not extremely powerful though, nowhere near some of the people in your guild like Natsu Dragneel or Gajeel Redfox'' She smiles  
''Would you be able to take Windry?'' i ask and mentally facepalm, again.  
Waterlily stares at me with the a look of: Your kidding right?.  
''Message recieved'' i say sarcastically and she grunts  
''Ive returned with berries!'' Windry says with Over-the-top excitment as she bursts through the back door.  
''Yeeeeeyyy?'' Waterlily says with a half-lidded smile  
''Im going to be heading off now'' i say wanting to be with Wendy  
''Bye!'' Windry says as she skips into the kitchen gaining a ''What the fuck?'' expression from Waterlily  
I get up off the couch and walk over to the front door and head out, closing it behind me.

-Timeskip-

I Return to the guild and walk through the main entrance and set my eyes on the infirmary, Aurora should still be in there unless Wendy healed her up and but i somehow doubt that.  
As i cross the guild i can still feel the sadness and depression in the air, something good had to happen to lighten the mood and it had to happen soon or everyone would not be pumped for the GMG.  
Upon opening the door i immediately spot Aurora lying in bed with Laxus at her side. They both turn there heads in unison and i show them the not  
Aurora outstretches her hand and takes the note of me with a nod of thanks, the silence not leaving at any point. Aurora begins to read the note with Laxus trying to get a peek, After a minute or so Aurora begins to cry and Laxus wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives me the ''Go away'' look as he returns his attention to Aurora.  
i nod and head out of the infirmary and spot Wendy out in the entrance of the guild talking to Charle, wearing her cute green dress with her hair falling freely over her open back with the sun shining on her. Highlighting her in a golden shower of solar rays.  
i walk over there, just happy to see Wendy. She spots me quickly and waves to me, Charle departing.  
''Hey'' i say and she gives me a face that is filled with worry  
''Can we talk outside for a minute?'' Wendy says and i nod, She goes outside and i follow. Once anyone is out of earshot she raises the question  
''What is going on Romeo?'' Wendy asks ''Tell me''  
''Its a long story'' i say as i begin my long tale


	52. Chapter 47 - Multiple Happenings

There are alot of Different POV's this chapter! Prepare yourselves (Puts on fluffy jacket).  
Sorry for the short Chapter Guys!

* * *

Levy's POV

i wake up in bed with a start, something felt off apart from the obvious large bulge in her stomach that contained her unborn child.  
It was 9am according to the clock across from Gajeel's Bed, a little light burned through his pitch-black curtains.  
''Gajeel...'' i whisper and repeat myself ''Gajeel!''  
''Huh, what is it shrimp?'' Gajeel asks  
''I Feel weird'' i say with a hint worry  
''You've been feeling weird for a month, its just the whole pregnancy thing'' Gajeel sighs and i nod  
''What should we name her?, the child?'' i ask and he makes a light humming sound intentionally  
''Gale, because thats a combanation of our names'' Gajeel said with his signature grin  
''i like that'' i say and a sudden mix of emotion occur inside of me and i frantically turn to him, dampening more of my legs  
''What is it?'' Gajeel asks noticing my frantic actions  
''My water broke'' i say and Gajeel eyes widen  
''Lily! Get Help while i take Shrimp to the hospital'' Gajeel roars waking the sleeping exceed on the end of the bed  
''Get Lucy...'' I ask trying to get up without hurting myself  
This was going to be a long day i can guess.

Windry's POV

I Continue to read my book, The requirements for the spell was small but there was one main issue that was almost impossible  
to overcome at this time: The spell was banned by the Magic Council, and anyone who used it was sentenced to 50 Years in prison.  
Then again i highly doubt they would be able to keep someone like me in prison for more than a day, im too strong.  
Turning the page, i continue to read. The paragraphs were long and reading was hard because the book was falling apart.  
But after finishing the last paragraph of the book, i begin to cry. i cant tell Gray, but i really want to. What should i do?.  
Waterlily stares at me, i know she was about to ask a question but i shake my head and she nods before walking away.

Mirajane's POV

Im cleaning a bar glass when i see Gray waltz into the Guild, he approaches me with a friendly smile.  
''Hi Mira'' Gray mumbles wiping sleep from his eyes as he pulls out a stool  
''Hello Gray'' i smile ''Where's Juvia?''  
''Still in bed, why?'' Gray asks and realises what he just said  
''I Knew it!'' i say in a whisper getting a moan of annoyance from Gray  
''Shit, dont tell anyone okay?'' Gray says in a worried voice and i nod  
''Anyway your not looking like Cana anymore'' Gray says before getting a mug thrown at him causing him to fall of the stool.  
''Why are you here so early anyway?'' i ask trying to shake off the previous comment  
''Im looking for Windry, Natsu said him, Erza, Lucy, Me and Happy were going on an S-Class job'' Gray explains  
Right at that moment i spot Windry walking through the front of the guild with the girl from yesterday at her Side. Gray quickly approaches the girl  
before she can go anywhere and even from behind the bar i can see Windry had both a worried and a panicked face  
From where i stand i am unable to hear the conversation but can see Windry shake her head and walk past Gray.  
Windry was keeping a secret which was obvious, the way she completely denied Gray's Request was unusual.  
The girl from yesterday looks at Gray and quickly follows Windry before joining her infront of the bar.  
''Hey Mira, Waterlily here wants to join the guild'' She says with her face relaxing a little  
''Sure, just sign this form while i get the stamp'' i say and Duck under the bar and grab the stamp along with all the available colours.  
When i raise my head above the bar i take the paper and pen left on the bar and see that everything is already written down

Name: Waterlily Winterborn  
Age: 11  
Magic Type: Magic Circles  
Hometown: N/A

''What do you mean N-A?'' i ask  
''No answer'' Waterlily explains ''I was always on the move with my parents, we never really stopped for more than a week''  
''Ah, what colour?'' i ask indicating the stamp  
''Pink and on my arm please!'' Waterlily squeals and i giggle and nod  
i press the stamp on her arm and she looks at Windry with eyes of happiness. Windry is lucky to take care of her.  
The stamp takes a moment or two before the Pink Fairy Tail emblem appears on Waterlily's Arm. Waterlily begins jumping and cheering  
drawing the attention of some other guild members such as Cana. She quickly brings out another keg of booze and cheers out before  
putting the keg to her mouth and began drinking the booze gaining a giggle from Windry, it was hard to think she was 23 due to her size and  
Personality. But either way Waterlily was a new member of Fairy Tail and it was only right to celebrate with a drink.


	53. Chapter 48 - Reavise

Windry's POV

i watch as Waterlily starts jumping around and cheering, she was surprisingly awake despite the time. i'll take her out clothes shopping in a couple  
hours, for now i will let her enjoy the plain fact of joining the guild. Mirajane nudges me.  
''Hey'' Mirajane said with her signature smile ''She's cute eh?''  
''Yup'' i say with a soft smile  
''Why were you hiding from Gray'' Mirajane asks suddenly  
Thankfully no-one else was at the bar, not even Master who would normally be out here. It was a good decision coming out so early.  
''What do you mean?'' i say trying to avoid the question, unfortunately ive learned that it is impossible to hide things from Mirajane.  
''You know very well what i mean, just tell me'' Mira Demands and i sigh  
''I Was reading my book yesterday and found a spell that i had been looking for a decade, literally'' i explain and Mirajane nods  
''Unfortunately anyone who uses the spell is sentenced to prison for 50 years by order of the Magic Council'' i say and Mira lifts an eyebrow  
''What was the spell?'' Mirajane asks curiously  
''Reavise'' i say and Mira gives me a confused look to tell me to explain more ''Re-Vis''  
''It is a ancient magic used to Revive people, regardless of how long they have been dead'' i explain and her eyes widen  
''So you avoided Gray because you didnt want to tell him?'' Mirajane says still not getting the full picture  
''Ul'' i say bluntly and her eyes widen even more  
''Oh'' She says solemly before shaking her head  
''But then again, Prison cant hold me'' i say with a grin as i leave the bar and briskly walk towards the exit of the Guild Hall  
i stop at the exit of the Guild and wait for a moment before speaking with turning around.  
''Gray'' i say and draw the attention of the Ice Mage ''Meet me in the Magnolia Outskirts where you first found me at 9pm, your going to see someone familiar''  
Before anyone can answer i cast my teleport spell and vanish. But not before leaving a mental message to Waterlily telling her to be back at the house  
within 2 hours so we can go shopping.

Lucy's POV

Not more than 10 Minutes ago, Pantherlily had came by her house and told her Gajeel had requested her help immediately at the hospital.  
It was obvious that Levy had now gone into Labor and Gajeel had not told Pantherlily. She had already been dressed as she was about  
to go to the guild so Lily got to her just in time. They had ran across Magnolia to Magnolia Hospital which took them a quick ten minutes.  
Upon arriving they had raced up to the receptionist who directed them to Levy's Hospital room. At this very moment in time i was trying not  
to have my hand broken by Levy's iron grip, Gajeel had her other hand and i could see he was struggling aswell.  
It was another two cruel hours before Levy gave birth to her newly-born child which they named Gale to her surprise, She expected something like  
Metallicana or something. During the entire time Pantherlily had sat in the corner and covered his ears and said it was worse than thunder.  
Levy had offered her to hold Gale but she had refused incase she dropped her or something. Pantherlily said that she was very beautiful gaining  
a thanks from Levy, and a smile from Gajeel. She had her mothers eyes for one thing and her fathers nose, other small details were a mix of both.  
Gajeel had left to get some water for Levy, after he had left the room Levy began to speak.  
''That hurt like Hellfire Lu-chan'' Levy said weakly  
''It cant be that bad'' i say and she gently shakes her head  
''Well i wont have to wait too long until i feel it, will i?'' i tease and her eyes widen  
''With Natsu?'' She asks excitedly and i nod  
''Congrats Lu-chan!'' She says and tries to get up but realises that would be a bad idea  
''I Still have to wait 9 months though'' i say and she nods before i raise the question ''But you only took 8 Months''  
''That is because the Tenrou incident, atleast i think so'' Levy explains

Windry's POV (12 Hours Later)

I Spot Gray walking towards me along with Juvia, the two of them sharing the same confused expression. Once they had reached me we all exchanged  
greetings. Juvia was keeping a close eye on me due to her obvious paranoia that i was trying to 'steal' Gray.  
''Whats going on Windry?'' Gray asks curious to my plan  
''Your going to see an old friend'' i explain ''Now, can you cast an Ice-make spell on the Magic Circle ahead of you''  
''Why?'' Gray asks annoyed at my lack of explanation  
''I already told you, just do it'' i demand and he complies by creating an Ice-cannon and firing it at the bright-blue magic circle ahead of him.  
The Magic Circle glows for a moment before a soild beam of ice blasts into the air, i quickly place my hands on the ground and control the Magic.  
All the while Juvia stands behind Gray, frightened almost. Without hesitation, i cast various Magic circles around the original that varied in colour.  
''Prepared to be amazed Gray, just dont have a heart attack'' i grin and he gives me a look of pure confusion and i roar out the chant.  
''Reavise!'' i Scream and the Magic Circle glows furiously  
''Very Well'' A Voice booms through the air shocking us all  
A Figure begins to shape on the Magic Circle and a blinding light covers the rest of the process. It was impossible to see through the light.  
After a few seconds the light stops and in its wake, is an unconscious Ul.  
''Ul!'' Gray cries and runs over to his unconscious master  
Reavise was a powerful spell and being such, required a lot of Magic power. I slowly lose consciousness as i see Juvia running over to me, i can see  
tears in Gray's eyes. There voices are becoming mumbles now, i will probably awaken in the guild once more.  
I Hope the spell will work.


	54. Chapter 49 - Ul's Return

Windry's POV

i wake up in a bed, not surprising. i take a look around and spot a clock, 7am. So i have been knocked out for ten hours which was surprising since i  
used less than 50% of my overall Magic power. i turn to my right to see Ul in the bed next to me, still unconscious. According to what i read about the spell  
once the target person was revived, it would take a full 12 hours for them to awaken with all their previous memories. Ul still had another 2 hours of rest  
before she would awaken with her memories. To my left i see Gray and Juvia in the same bed which brings a smile to my face, i lean upwards  
before getting out of the bed and heading towards the infirmary exit. Before i can reach it Wendy emerges from the doorway with Waterlily at her side.  
Waterlily gives a smile and hugs me gently and Wendy just nods with a smile.  
''You two buddys now?'' i ask as Waterlily releases me from her iron hug  
''Pretty much'' Wendy says  
''Where's Romeo?'' i ask and Wendy shrugs  
''He said something about going on a mission with his dad or something'' Wendy explains before walking past me to the bed that held Aurora  
''Seems she is now fully healed up now, so she needs no more treatment'' Wendy mutters  
''Your like a nurse'' i say and she nods with a light blush  
''Thanks'' Wendy smiles  
''So how'd you end up here?'' i ask Waterlily and she smiles lightly  
''When i woke up i took a shower, got dressed in the clothes we bought yesterday and left for Fairy Tail'' Waterlily explains  
''Arent you all grown up'' i say and pat her on the head gaining a sigh from her  
''Im eleven, ofcourse i am able to do that'' Waterlily says and i pull her into a hug  
''Aww Your too cute'' i coo gaining another sigh from Waterlily and a half-lidded smile from Wendy  
''By the Way Windry, Eve is through at the bar'' Wendy said before i brushed past her  
''Who's Eve?'' i hear Waterlily say before the door closes behind me  
''Windry!'' Eve calls out as he embraces me in a hug ''Glad to see you''  
''I can agree on that'' i say and we both laugh  
''Anything happen recently?'' Eve says and i laugh  
''Shit tons'' i giggle and he laughs  
''Explain'' He asks

''Well a couple of people challenged several of Fairy Tail's Members, we won ofcourse. There was a Hellfire Dragon Slayer, A Permafrost Dragon Slayer,  
Two Magical warriors and a Crystal God. Then i adopted this girl named Waterlily after her mother died, who told me she uses Magic circles.  
Then after learning a spell, crying over it in worry, then Casting the spell, i ressurected the Great ice mage Ul Milkovich. That sums it up'' i explain  
''Wow'' Eve says in utter shock  
''i know right'' i giggle  
''So Ul Milkovich is Alive?'' Eve asked and i nod  
''She is in the infirmary, she will be unconscious for another two hours'' i explain and he nods  
''Dont forget about getting a metal pole through your shoulder, or collapsing from exhaustion after casting Reavise'' Mira chimes in  
''Well you had an exciting couple of days eh?'' Eve asks with a grin  
''That reminds me, didnt you say you were coming to visit once a week? it has only been a few days'' i ask  
''Yes, i am now able to visit more frequently due to the Train driver giving me a free-Train-card since i did him a favor a while back'' Eve explains and i nod  
''So are you two dating?'' Waterlily asks from behind me giving me a scare  
''Yup'' i say when i gather myself  
''Why do i feel like the only one who is single in this place?'' Waterlily sighs and everyone laughs

-2 Hours Later-

Gray sat across from me downing his second beer, Juvia drinking water at his side. It was time for Ul's Awakening, i decided that Gray should be there  
when she wakes up. i had teleported to Lamia Scale and told Lyon to arrive at Fairy Tail in two hours and at first he had declined but when i mentioned  
Ul Milkovich he said he wouldnt be a minute late, geez talk about change of heart.  
''Its time'' i said as i stood up from the table just as Lyon bursted through the doorway, panting for his life.  
Chelia followed behind him, both was not panting but not as much as Lyon.  
''Wendy?'' Chelia calls out and seconds later Wendy pops out of the Infirmary with Waterlily at her side  
''Hey Chelia'' Wendy says as she approaches the Sky goddess  
''Who is this?'' Chelia asks looking at Waterlily with a curious look  
''H-Hi?'' Waterlily stutters at she shys away  
''This is Waterlily, a new member of the guild and Windry's Adopted child'' Wendy explains and i continue to watch the three girls  
''Cool, You two wanna go hangout? i heard there is this AMAZING sweet shop down on the main road'' Chelia suggests and Waterlily looks at me  
''Keep an eye on her Wendy'' i say and throw three 20,000J Jewel at Waterlily and she catches it ''Share it between you's''  
''Thanks!'' The three say in unison and i nod before walking towards the infirmary with Gray and Lyon at my side.  
''Now she will be confused when she wakes up so dont start sobbing and hug her or anything like that'' i tell the duo  
''Im guessing we need to fill her on what has happened since she... Became ice?'' Lyon asks and i nod  
''Looks like we are going to need a weeks worth of beer then'' Gray mutters and i laugh  
''Meet me back at the house in seven hours Eve!'' i shout before heading into the infirmary  
Time to recall everything that has happened in the past few years, oh joy.


	55. Chapter 50 - Doranbolt

50th Chapter! get out the celebration balloons! Woo yeah!. Why do i feel like claptrap right meow?.

* * *

Windry's POV

i sit on a wooden chair, Gray on my left and Lyon on my right. Ul eyes were thin slits as she awakened not moments ago, for around the next hour  
she would be a bit drowsy and slumberous. She was there so she could do something if something went wrong.  
Ul was starting to come around and personally i didnt want to wait around, i felt trapped in here. i touch my heart and focus for a minute before my  
duplicate and get up from my seat without saying a word and leave, Gray and Lyon could care less.

-Timeskip-

i stand out in a meadow with a young oak tree providing shade from the intense afternoon sun, the breeze soft and mellow with a hint of ferocity.  
A Sudden change in the wind behind me draws my attention but i dont turn around. i know who it is.  
''Windry'' a familiar voice says  
''Doranbolt'' i say and i could tell he flinched  
''You could go to jail for using that spell'' Doranbolt explains ''50 Years''  
''Like a jail could hold me'' i remark  
''We made them stronger'' Doranbolt retorts  
''And i have become stronger aswell'' i smile ''Does your cell protect against a Dragons Roar three times as strong as Etherion?'' i ask turning to him  
''The only spell like that is-'' Doranbolt says before i cut him off  
''Yes, and i intend to teach it to Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell'' i say and his eyes widen  
''You do know how destructive that spell is, right?'' Doranbolt asks hesistantly  
''Ofcourse i do, after all...'' i say and grin at him ''i was the one who created it''  
Doranbolt does not retort and just stares at me with a frightened expression, unable to reply i continue.  
''i believe the Magic Council's Research team could use this'' i say and hold out a small Turquoise cube that shone like a diamond.  
''W-What is this?'' Doranbolt says as he is unable to take his eyes off the cube  
''Its a Key to opening a gateway to Edolas, i overheard your research team needing one of these'' i explain ''Consider this my apology''  
''Something of this value could be worth billions'' Doranbolt mutters as he cups the cube in his hands  
''Yes and it took a lot of crafting to create so take care of it'' i say somewhat harshly  
Doranbolt stares at me in disbelief ''You made this?''  
''Yeah, took a lot of matierals'' I say and walk past him but keep my back to him  
''I Dont want to make enemies with The Magic Council, but if you try to imprison me i will have no choice'' i say with a hint of Venom  
''Got it'' Doranbolt says nervously  
''By the way, how is Karl doing? he feeling better yet?'' i ask looking at the sky and Doranbolt turns to look at my back  
''How did you know he is injured?'' Doranbolt asks and i giggle  
''i have extrasensitive hearing. for example, i can hear Lahar taking to some sergent to retrieve him some coffee'' i say and Doranbolt looks at the sky aswell  
''Your full of surprises arent you?'' Doranbolt laughs lightly  
''Im a fairy god after all'' i say as i grow some Fairy wings and hover above the ground slightly  
''Have a good one, Doranbolt'' i say and take flight to the clouds, all i hear is a faint 'you too'.

Doranbolt's POV

Well isnt she full of surprises? First owning a key to Edolas, then knowing a legendary spell, then having extreme hearing. What next?  
i appeared outside Lahar's office, i knock and wait a moment before they open and i see Lahar running a hand through his hair.  
''Ah Doranbolt, how did it go down with Windry?'' Lahar asks as he composes himself, walking towards his desk i follow  
''Depends, she said that we would not be able to hold her and that she didnt want to make enemies of us'' i explain ''Although she did give me this Gate-key  
thingy, said our research team could use it''  
Lahar took one look before he snatched it out my hand and stared at it, before laughing lightly.  
''How the hell did someone like Windry get ahold of something like this?'' Lahar mutters and looks at me for answers  
''She said she crafted it herself, if i remember correctly'' i say and Lahar shakes his head  
''Thats impossibe... Or is it?'' Lahar says to himself  
''If i may ask, why are you so stressed?'' i say fearing an answer. Lahar places the cube on his desk and sips his coffee  
''We got a report saying several soilders spotted a huge black dragon flying over Clover, some said it could be Achnologia'' Lahar says  
''Thats impossible'' i retort quickly  
''You still remember Tenroujima?'' Lahar said fiercely  
''Never forgot'' i say and look at the ground in defeat  
''We should beat it up!'' a familiar voice calls from above me  
''Windry?!'' Me and Lahar yell in alarm, Windry just giggles  
''i heard you guys talkin' about me so i teleported here and listened in. anyway we should beat Achnologia up!'' Windry says with a fire in her eyes  
''Geez...'' Lahar said in exhaustion and i laugh lightly  
Shit was about to get intresting real soon.


	56. Chapter 51 - Ul's Tears

Since the wiki did not provide any date when Ul/Ur adopted Gray and Lyon i just guess it was when Lyon was 12 and  
that Gray was 10 and Ul was 25 at the time. Also Reavise is pronouced RE-VIS.

* * *

Gray's POV

''So that is all that has happened in the past 7 years since your death. Lyon has already explained what happened during Fairy Tails absence'' i say  
Ul was now more awake and according to Windry (or ''Windry's Dupe'' as the Windry look-a-like said) she had regained a large portion of her magical abilities  
faster than she had expected. Right now she was drinking some Tea that Mirajane brought through for her.  
''Well, i must apologize for my... Death'' Ul says nodding in distress  
''You did the right thing freezing Deliora, although i wish i was strong enough to defeat him myself'' Lyon says sympathetically  
''Yeah'' i mutter much to Ul's dismay  
''Im just happy to see you two again'' Ul says with a bright smile  
''So... What are you going to do now?'' I ask and she takes a moment to think  
''Who knows?'' Ul mutters and i see the first of her endless sadness  
''I Know something that will lighten the situation'' Windry-Dupe says with a smile as she vanishes  
Several seconds later she returns with an all to familiar woman, Ultear. Ultear at first has a surprised expression by the fact that she had just been teleported  
to a random location after only leaving the guild a couple days ago after they handed Windry and James over to the Guild.  
''Do you two know eachother?'' Windry says with a knowing tone

Ultear takes a look at her mother, for a moment it seems as if she cant remember but then her face is filled with both happiness, disbelief and Shock.  
''M-M-M-Mom?'' Ultear cries out as tears threaten to well up in her eyes, Lyon moves his seat out of the way and i do the same and Ultear wraps her arms  
around her confused mother as tear fall freely from her reddening eyes.  
Ul takes a moment to realise who it is. ''Ultear?'' Ul Asks in complete shock  
''How?!'' Ultear cries as Windry suddenly returns with Meredy and Jellal at her side  
''This girl over here'' i say pointing at Windry's Dupe causing her to give the 'what?' expression  
Ultear then lunges over to Windry and envelopes her in a huge hug, suffocating her with her large chest while tears stream down her face.  
''How?!'' Ultear asks frantically as she releases Windry Dupe and Windry's Dupe sorts out her now ruffled blue hair  
''An Ancient God Spell called Reavise'' Windry's Dupe explains  
''Ooooooohhh ive heard of that!'' Meredy exclaims ''Its only ever be preformed once, because the user dies because of its side-effect''  
Everyone eyes quickly look at Windry's Dupe and you could feel the air was filled with worry for the small girl.  
''That rule doesnt apply to me'' She says with a shrug and puts on a innocent look.  
''Either way, thank you for reuniting us all'' Ul says with a smile  
At this point Meredy was all teary at the sight infront of her, Jellal held out his hand with a tissue in it. Meredy took it with a thank-you nod before  
she blew her nose, Jellal's face unreadable as he does nothing but send a gaze around the room.  
''Are you going to join Fairy Tail?'' i ask and she shakes her head before Lyon can asks a similar question  
''No, im joining neither of the guilds. but i will come to Fairy Tail's aid in the Grand Magic Games if that is alright with Makarov'' Ul says  
''You know about the GMG?'' Lyon asks  
''Well duh, you TOLD me about it'' Ul laughs and Lyon raises another question  
''Why Fairy Tail? Why not come joing Lamia Scale?'' Lyon begs before getting a scolding slap across the face by Ul  
''Im in Fairy Tails debt arent i now?'' Ul asks adressing everyone  
''N-Not really...'' Windry's Dupe stutters and blushes lightly ''But Windry has a surprise for you, she instructed me to take you there when you were able to walk''  
''i can walk perfectly fine'' Ul says as she steps out of bed and manages to stand without faltering, to everyone's surprise  
''Im ready'' Ul says and Windry takes her hand and they both vanish  
I Stand up and make my way towards the infirmary exit, upon opening the door i spot Juvia waiting for me at the door. i head towards her before Lyon see's

Waterlily's POV

I Continue to suck on my raspberry-flavoured sugar-ball, Wendy did the same with her Blueberry ones and Chelia continued to try to bite through her strawberry  
ones, even though she had been trying invain for over ten minutes. i want to train with these two, they are awesome friends.  
As we return to the guild with bags of sweets in hand, a light drizzle begins to pour onto us as our pace quickens. With the guild in sight, we progress forwards  
and our effort is not invain as we make it to the shelter where some kegs are held. Wendy's eyes were transfixed on the sky as the rain poured down in  
a light shower giving off a ''pitter-patter'' sound as it collided with the iron roof. Chelia turns to me with a wide smile.  
''You said you were a wizard right?'' Chelia asks and i nod ''You wanna have a little battle to test eachother?''  
''Hell yeah'' i grin in return and she grabs my wrist and leads me into the open rain, my sweets fall out of my hand but land softly on the grass floor  
She stops and lets go of my wrist and walks away from me before spinning on her heel with a grin. This is it.  
''Go!'' Chelia yells and charges towards me.


	57. Chapter 52 - fighting the Waterlily

By the way guys when ever i say something like''begin playing: (Song Name), it means that i was listening to that song while writing this chapter/part and  
it fits perfectly. sometimes i wont have the titles so i will just leave a link to the video where i listened to it.

* * *

(Video: Best of progressive house mix august 2013 - By XKito Music - Listen to the first song on the track)  
Waterlily's POV

Chelia's First attack comes in absurdly fast and i only just manage to dodge her soaring black-feathered fist. I quickly pull out my staff and slam it into the  
ground making a light ''thunk''. Chelia lands on her feet and faces me with a challenging smile, i place both hands on the grassy floor and cast a spell.  
''5 Layer Magic Circle: Blazing Tower!'' i cry and a red magic circle appears at Chelia's feet while four more appear above her head  
Suddenly a fast moving fire burst out of the bottom circle and engulfed Chelia as it progressed up until it hits the fifth magic circle. It only lasts for a few seconds  
but the effects were devestating against Chelia, as she was on one knee as she tried to stand.  
For a second i thought i won until she places two hands on her knee and a pale blue glow comes out of her hands.  
''No Fair!'' i cry and she grins as she stands up, seemingly unharmed by my previous attack.  
''Bellow of the Sky God!'' Chelia cries as a black-tinted flurry of feathers made their way towards me  
''3 Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water!'' i yell and wait as the roar collides with my sheild and after a couple moments it is re-directed towards Chelia.  
Chelia was obviously unprepared for my comeback as her own attack struck her and she could do nothing as she recieved the full impact of the spell. Chelia  
stood on ridgid knee's as she stared at me with a mixture of emotions: She was definately not defeated, just surprised.  
Chelia suddenly lunges a fist at me with a newborn ferocity as she gives off a ''i-will-not-be-beat'' smile. i do a barrel roll to the left and dodge her attack  
and quickly place both hands on the ground and launch myself over thirty metres into the air with a quick spell. Chelia does not take a moments delay in  
doing a similar move but with her own magic and ends up behind me.  
''Sky Gods Fist!'' Chelia yells and thrusts her raging fist towards me, i hold out my hands infront of me.  
''Magic Circle: Guardian Sheild!'' i cry and a golden shelid appears infront of me and blocks Chelia's attack before cracking, then breaking.  
Although Chelia broke the sheild, she was slightly stunned by the fact her small fist impacted with soild gold which gave me an advantage.  
i place my left hand to my left and my right to my right. a light blue glow emits from my palms before small eagle made of ice appear around me.  
''Magic Circle: Eagle storm!'' i cry and all the eagles launch themselves towards her, unfortunately Chelia saw them and used her magic to jump higher in the air.  
''Bellow of the sky god!'' Chelia yells and i try to cast Mirror Water  
''3 Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Wa-'' i cry but am cut off as Chelia's attack hits me first and sends me back to ground level.  
(End o' song)

As i lay in a tiny crater with a scratch on my face and knee, Chelia lands infront of me with a smile.  
''You alright? Give up?'' Chelia asks and i feebly nod ''Your strong''  
''Here, let me heal you'' Chelia smiles sweetly as she holds out her palms and my wounds heal up quickly as the pale glow passes over my body  
As this happens i turn to see Wendy eating the last of her Sugar balls and claps lightly for the both of us, in the distance i see a long blonde-haired girl clapping  
lightly for us with a jovial smile. Who was she?  
''Chelia! Time to go!'' Lyon calls as he emerges from the guild with a smile, Drawing everyone's attention  
''Aww'' Chelia moans and Lyon intentionally lifts an eyebrow  
''You dont want to get back to James?'' Lyon asks and Chelia nods frantically  
''Gotta go, see you some other time!'' Chelia says quickly as she starts a quick jog in the opposite direction and i can hear Lyon sigh

Windry's POV  
-5 Minutes ago-

As my surroundings change from a crowded street to an empty, snowy mountainous hill. A Medium sized log cabin  
stood infront of me, a very familiar one. When i turn around i see Ul, throwing up and my duplicate, Waiting patiently. My duplicate bows and vanishes and i  
run over to take her place before Ul's notices anything. After a few moments of Ul throwing up she turns to look at me while using her sleeve to wipe away  
some puke still lingering on her lip.  
''You should of told me id be sick'' Ul complains as she trys to regain her composure  
''Normally you wouldnt arent, its just because your organs are still trying to support your body and teleportation probably wasnt the best idea'' i explain  
''Anyway what did you bring me here for?'' Ul asks slightly impatiently  
''This'' i say as i point at the Cabin and she has a confused face at first but then realises what it is  
''My old house...'' Ul says quietly and i jump with a smile  
''Yay! You guessed right!'' i squeal and she strokes the porch with disbelief  
''Its like brand new'' Ul says as she turns to me ''Did you do this?''  
''Yup. Left everything as it was, just cleaned a bit'' I say with a small smile as Ul touches the doorknob and twists it.  
As she slowly opens the door you could feel a warm breeze come from out of the house and i can tell Ul is surprised to see a cozy fireplace burning. Tears well  
up in Ul's eyes as she embraces me in a tight hug, i try to breathe but it is difficult since her chest was suffocation me.  
''H-Here'' i say and from within her embrace and give her a silvery wolf charm, Ul takes it a looks at me.  
''Its a magical wolf charm. Whenever you are in danger it will summon a snow wolf that will defend or help you'' i explain and Ul nods  
''Thank you, for everything'' Ul says as tears stream freely from her eyes

* * *

Sorry but i have to cut this short, my computer keeps crashing every 10 minutes so i cant write anymore without it cutting out and not  
saving anything. Bye!


	58. Chapter 53 - Bad or Good News?

Hey guys i dont know how long my computer is going to stay working for so i will try to write a ton of chapter n' stuff. LOVE YOU GUYS Mwa.

* * *

Windry's POV

After having a cup of hot chocolate and a lot of biscuits, it was time to say goodbye for now to Ul. As i walked into the snowy distance of the great mountain tops  
i spot the sun desending from its ever tall peak in the sky, when she left the clock spoke 5pm. She had little time before the doctor's Closed for the day.  
My surroundings blur and fizzle and rearrange into walls and trash cans, landing me in an alley. i gingerly walk out of the alley and spot the Doctors right across  
from the street and causally walk over there, i get a few glances from people who seem curious about a petite girl coming out of an alley.  
The doors to the doctors were made of glass and i carefully pushed them open before heading to the front desk to were the receptionist looked up at me.  
''U-Um im here for an appointment with D-Doctor Leek?'' i stutter as my public shyness comes out of nowhere  
''He is waiting for you in the next room'' The receptionist says causally and looks back at her newspaper. im surprised that this place is not crowded like usual.  
As i wander into the next room i spot a man in a lab coat reading his own newspaper, before writing something on a notepad next to him.  
He had short brown hair and blue eyes to accompany them. He seemed friendly enough and i feel my nerves flee.  
''Oh hello, im . you must be Windry'' says cheerfully and points to a chair and i sit there without hesitation ''So whats troubling you?''  
''Well, not to long ago i found out i was Pregnant but my stomach has grown considerably since it has only been a week'' i say and he turns and opens a  
box and takes out a weird looking device, He motion me to lift up my shirt so he can access my stomach and i do so. He moves the device over my stomach  
a couple times and pulls back and i let my shirt fall over my stomach again.  
''Do you know the lost magic... Umm... Time shark?'' asks and i nod  
''Well its called Time Ark, not Shark'' i giggle and he smiles ''Why does that matter anyway?''  
''Well because the Time Ark has a major side-effect to females, When pregnant and knowing this magic the... Time it takes until you give birth is shortened  
from nine months to three months'' said and my eyes widen with fright ''Dont worry though, the baby will be alright and you body will adjust accordingly''  
''Welp, This will be intresting'' i mutter and shrugs ''Anyway i should be on my way, thanks Doc''  
''Your very welcome miss'' smiles and i head out the room and past the receptionist, i feel close to tears.

Eve's POV

During the time between when Windry left with Ul and now, He and Waterlily had been bonding greatly. She had shown him how to cook a really nice tasting  
chicken and he had trained with her. He had won ofcourse but she was still a tough fight, He had refused to fight but she had teased him by telling him she  
would teach him other recipes later if he did training with her and i was a sucker for different foods and tastes.  
Their training consisted of using there magic to destroy various rocks and tree's that surrounded Windry's house, although the somehow repaired themselves  
after a few moments of rest. Waterlily guessed that Windry put a spell on them or something to protect them which he could see why, Natsu didnt live  
very far away from her and he had destroyed most of his own tree's and rocks so he might look for new rocks to smash.  
He sat on the couch with Waterlily lying on his lap, reading a book on magic circles while i just read through an amazing cook book Waterlily let me read.  
Suddenly the front door opens and Windry stands in the doorframe and looks close to tears and you could see on her face she was trying to hide it.  
She walks over to me and roughly grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the bedroom, Waterlily looks a mix of shocked and confused.  
Windry closes the door and sits on the bed and slowly begins sobbing quietly, i stand there for a moment before sitting next to her, putting an arm around her  
shoulders to try and comfort her and she leans my head against my chest and begins crying a little more.

-Several minutes later-

Windry had calmed down a little but still had watery eyes as the occasional sniff came out. i spoke in a quiet whisper:  
''Whats got you into this state?'' i ask and she sits up a little before her croaked voice came out.  
''I W-Went to the doctors to check on the whole Pregnancy thing and it t-turns out that the baby will come in'' She pauses for a moment ''Under Three Months''  
My eyes widen with shock but i hold her tightly as she lightly begins to sob, i grab her chin and force her to look at me before pulling her into a long-awaited  
kiss. She almost melts into the kiss if it was not for the light knock on the door.  
''What ya gonna name the child?'' Waterlily voice broke out as the door opened slightly  
I Was slightly annoyed becaused this was a sad moment but Windry just giggled before looking back at me.  
''We need to work on that'' She smiles as her soul drains itself of sadness and i smile  
''Yes we do'' i say and enter another kiss.


	59. Chapter 54 - Morning

Alot of POV's in this one, there will be less updates than usual since im writing 3 other stories that will be posted when either they are complete or when  
they reach chapter 20. Also i will post chapters anytime between Monday-Friday. Remember to R&R.

* * *

Windry's POV

My eyes open slowly as they adjust to my unfamiliar surroundings or familiar but blurry surroundings. I raise my head and feel my bones all stiff, though  
i cant remember why this is. After a few moments of rapid blinking i spot Waterlily asleep on the end of my bed, i turn to my left and see Eve also asleep.  
i quietly giggle at his face, so peaceful but so cute at the same time. Its a shame he has to catch a train back to clover today though, Waterlily has seen  
very little of him and she seems quite attached to him aswell. We are like one big happy family, except the kid was technically 'adopted' and the husband  
goes to a different guild and will likely be fighting her in the GMG. During all this time i didn't notice that Waterlily had woken up so when i turned to face her  
i got a small fright causing me to jump slightly, Waterlily was killing herself laughing except she wasnt making the noise just the motion. Atleast she wasnt  
trying to wake up Eve. I sit up off the bed and motion for Waterlily to follow and she does, i lead her through the doorway into the living room and close the  
bedroom door so we could be louder without waking Eve. Waterlily sits down on the sofa and i sit next to her.  
''Soooooo... You heard what went on yesterday?'' i ask and she nods  
''I Asked what were going to name your child, ofcourse i heard what you said'' Waterlily says with a smile  
''Oh right, i forgot'' i say in embarrassment and she shrugs  
''You were crying alot'' Waterlily says and rests her head on my lap  
''I See... What do you want for breakfast?'' i ask and she shrugs  
''Lemme see whats in the fridge'' Waterlily replies and gets up  
''Since when did you become the cook?'' i ask with a smile  
''Well i dont fancy charred toast'' Waterlily giggles

Gray's POV

''Gray... Should we tell them about it? We cant keep it a secret forever...'' Juvia pleads endlessly  
''i know, but what will they think?'' i retort and Juvia shrugs  
''Better to come out sooner than later though'' Juvia reminds me  
''Yeah, guess your right'' i sigh, Juvia takes my hand in hers  
''Should we go down there now?'' Juvia ask with a warm smile  
''Yeah'' i reply ''but we should probably get dressed first though''

Lucy's POV

As i help Levy get dressed out of her hospital gown, i can here Gajeel arguing with someone. Probably a doctor or something.  
''So... Who's house you staying at? Yours or Gajeel's?'' i ask  
''Gajeel's, Jet and Droy wont follow me there'' Levy sighs  
''You dont like Jet and Droy? i thought they were your team-members'' i ask and Levy shakes her head  
''Its not that i dont like them its just Gajeel finds it annoying that the trail around after me'' Levy says and i smile  
''Jealousy?'' i grin  
''Probably'' Levy sighs ''He has been like that since we first... Done it''  
''Natsu has been similar aswell... Maybe its something with dragon slayers? Then again there is Wendy...'' i say  
''Maybe just male dragon slayers? Because Wendy is far too young for... You know'' Levy says with a sly grin and i place a hand on my mouth to cover a grin.  
''Well you should have heard what Windry told me'' i say with a half-lidded smile  
''Ooooh tell me'' Levy begs and i nod in agreement only to start and get interrupted by Gajeel who enters the room at the worst time possible  
''Time to go!'' Gajeel roars as Lily enters with a towel in hand  
''Aww Lu-chan was about to tell me something!'' Levy whines and Gajeel grunts  
''Come on, Gajeel has a surprise for you'' Pantherlily says and Gajeel scowls at him and mutters something unhearable.  
''I See, well i guess i have no choice then'' Levy says in defeat  
''By the way Lucy, Natsu is waiting outside for you'' Gajeel says as he takes Gale from Levy's arms and leads her to the exit of her room, Pantherlily  
grabbing Levy's stuff. He way adorable as he had a little backpack on his back and a bunch of items in his tiny paws.  
When Levy and Gajeel left i waited for a moment before a Doctor entered the room with a smile.  
''Hello i am doctor Hawq, are you ready for your Pregnancy scan?'' Doctor Hawq asks and i nod  
''Then please come with me to the neighbouring room, then just lay down on the table and i will be through in a minute'' Doctor Hawq instucts

-Timeskip-

''So it seems for the previous tests that your child will be a girl'' Doctor Hawq tells me  
''I Hoped it was a girl, although Natsu will be a little disappointed but none the less happy'' i giggle and he nods  
''Just a reminder, your child is due to be born in exactly four months'' Doctor Hawq says  
''i know, im trying to come up with some names'' i say with a smile  
''Well i wish you luck on that, your friend is in the waiting room well... waiting for you'' Doctor Hawq says  
''Yeah, see you Doc'' i say with a smile as i leave the room  
When i head out the room and walk down the hall and arrive in the waiting room im greeted by Natsu, who said nothing but kisses me as we walk hand-in-hand  
out of the building.


	60. Chapter 55 - CharredWood & Spa Time

Windry's POV

As the train leaves Magnolia station i wave at Eve who waves with a bright-but-sad smile, he said he wouldn't be able to come and see us for a month or two  
due to training for the GMG. Waterlily had given him a recipe book before he left and when i presented the question of when he liked to cook he just said  
it came with age, in which i scolded him and said we were the same age and he realised his mistake but we just laughed it off.  
At this very moment she was looking through her Infinite-space bag, Waterlily giving me curious looks whenever i pulled out a strange object though she never  
raised any question as to what they where, where she got them or what they did. She wanted to go on an S-Class quest with Waterlily and Team Natsu but  
was unsure if they were prepared to go on one, let alone if Waterlily was allowed.

After a couple minutes of rumaging through her bag and walking they had arrived at the guild and she immediately hid the bag and headed to the bar where  
Mirajane and Master Makarov where having a conversation, once she got close enough the pair shut up and looked at Windry in intrest.  
''Hey Master, Mirajane'' i smile ''Any S-Class jobs availible?''  
''Actually there is, two million jewels and a ancient sword for defeating a Pheonix'' Mirajane says with a smile  
''Ooh we'll take it'' i say in appeal  
''Okay but be careful Windry!, you have a child with you now!'' Mira calls as me and Waterlily jog out of the guild.  
For whatever reason it felt as if Mira ment something else, sure you would think she ment Waterlily but could she know about her unborn child? or was she  
just being paranoid? The question drifted in her mind as she ran for the train station with Waterlily at her side.

Juvia's POV

''So yeah, we are dating'' i say and wait for there reply  
''Called it!'' Lisanna says with a laugh  
''Dammit, i lost the bet'' Mirajane pouts and i look at the sisters in confusion  
''You bet on if Juvia and Gray would date?'' i say in utter confusion but also with slight embarresment  
''Yeah, it was inevitable'' Cana chimes in before she begins chugging down another keg of booze  
''I knew you guys were mumbling something about me and Juvia'' Grays says. Mirajane leans over to me along with Lisanna, Cana and Aurora. Various other  
male guild members surround Gray and congratulate him and i return my attention to the girls.  
''Have you and Gray... Done it yet?'' Lisanna asks with a blush  
''What do you mean?...'' i ask but realisation dawns on me quickly ''Oh, Juvia and Gray have 'done' it yes''  
''Why do i feel like the only one who hasn't had sex in ages?'' Cana asks and everyone glances at her before blushing like mad, me included.  
''Who do you have Lisanna?'' i ask and the white-haired mage blushes and places her hands on the side of her face to cover the blush  
''I'd rather not speak about that'' Lisanna says as she tries to hide her embarresment  
''Bixslow'' Mirajane says with a wide but innocent smile  
''Mira!'' Cries the younger sister

Wendy's POV

From what Chelia had told her (in private), taking a bath with a guy isn't wrong in any sense although it is not something that you shouldn't talk about in public.  
At this moment in time she was in a private bubble bath with Romeo, the spa owner who posted the job of defeating a few cobra's was generous in giving  
them a private spa room for up to four hours. Romeo was in swim-trunks and had his hands behind his head as he rested on the side of the bath.  
i had my head resting on his buff chest, drawing circles on his skin with my finger. The water was so relaxing as bubbles surrounded us.  
We had been like this for almost an hour and Romeo was the one to break the silence.  
''We have grown up fast, eh?'' Romeo asks  
''Yes, we have'' i reply with a innocent smile paired with a light blush  
''James came and payed me a visit at the guild when you went out with Chelia and Waterlily'' Romeo says with an unreadable expression  
''What did he say?'' i ask as i continue to draw circles  
''Stuff im not allowed to talk to you about'' He says with a smile  
''Awww'' i plead but he shakes his head  
''Nope'' Romeo says with a grin before catching my lips, He holds the kiss for a couple moments before pulling back with a smile.  
''i wonder which guild members will be selected for the GMG'' Romeo says  
''Windry is a no-brainer, Natsu, Gajeel, Aurora and Laxus are probably gonna be in there aswell'' i say and he smiles sweetly  
''Dont forget about yourself or Erza, Gildarts or Mirajane'' Romeo says and strokes my blue hair and i smile before i pull him into another long kiss.  
i wish i could stay like this forever but that was impossible, although they still had three hours at most.  
''You should probably put your bra back on though'' Romeo teases and i only now realise that he had unhitched the swim-top.  
''No Fair!'' i squeal and he laughs as i lightly pound in his chest, laughing aswell as i cover my tiny chest.

Unbeknownst to the young couple a group of men were outside there spa room, watching the couple with malicious intent.


	61. Chapter 56 - The Pheonix & Ethan

Romeo's POV

As i entered the boy's changing rooms i smell an odd scent in the air, it was like a rusty piece of iron mixed with lemon juice. I cover my mouth and nose with my  
hand, the smell was oddly familiar. i slowly walk around the corner to where i think the smell was coming from, when i turn the corner i am horrified to see  
a bloodied Man with one eye open, panting heavily with a small pool of blood surrounding him. The Man had blonde hair, One red eye and the other  
closed, bloodied and battered. He seemed to have a buisness suit and buisness pants on, black shoes finishing his appearance.  
I run over to him and check him over before yelling out for Wendy. It only took moments before she arrived, fully dressed in her cute yellow-blue dress.  
''What happened?'' Wendy gasps  
''i dunno, i just found him like this'' i explain. The Man coughs drawing both our attention  
''Please... Help my son... He is out in CharredWood Forest... Fighting for his life against the Pheonix...'' The man said before his eyes shut and his  
breathing stopped completely, filling the air with utter silence. A Pheonix?.  
''Lets go'' Wendy says and i nod while pulling on my shirt  
We run out of the changing rooms with our backpacks of clothing and other stuff and head towards CharredWood Forest, but something stops us.  
''Do you know how to get to CharredWood?'' i ask and Wendy shrugs  
''Excuse me but how do we get to CharredWood Forest?'' Wendy asks a stranger  
The Stranger suddenly covers Wendy's face with a cloth and Several other men come out but before i can react i feel a cloth over my own face and i feel faint.  
My Vision darkens and i feel like i haven't slept in a month.

Windry's POV  
(5 minutes ago)

As we wander into CharredWood Forest there is the distinct smell of well, Charred Wood. This forest was famous for that smell due to the Pheonix that  
lived here, many people complained and reported this to Wizard Guilds and The Magic Council but even powerful guilds like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus  
have failed to defeat it. Today that was going to change, Pheonix's are powerful creatures of magic and even for me this was going to be difficult.  
I brought Waterlily along so she could see what it was like during a mission, that and i wanted to make sure she could handle herself. The Pheonix was  
close to where they were now, you could tell by the plume of smoke and the loud... screams?.  
I take one look at Waterlily and she gives me a mirrored look of my own before she runs off in the direction of the scream and i spread my wings and take flight.  
I stay close enough to keep an eye on her but high enough so the Pheonix wont spot me, after around a minute Waterlily finds the Pheonix and stares at the  
beast with shocked eyes. The Pheonix spots her and shoots a ball of flame at her, thankfully Waterlily broke free of her trance and cast Mirror Water before it  
hit, deflecting the fire back at the Pheonix who just absorbs the fire.  
''Water Nebula!'' i cry and send a jet of water hurling down at the Pheonix who cant defend against my attack.  
The jet strikes it straight in the head but in return sends a ball of fire up at me, i shoot another jet of water and it extinguished the fire.  
''Magic Circle: Mimic! Water Nebula!'' Waterlily cries and sends a jet of water towards the Pheonix who does not expect it.  
The force of the water knocks the Pheonix back several metres, i create duel fists of freezing cold water and dive towards the Pheonix without my wings.  
The Pheonix was more alert this time and sent a blazing roar towards me, my fists impact with the fire and hissing sounds are made as my water turns to steam.  
Before i get overwhelmed by the flames i do a backflip and land like a cat on the ground next to Waterlily and she is looking at me in awe.  
The Pheonix launches another roar at me and before i can do anything, Waterlily comes infront of me.  
''Magic Circle: Mirror Water!'' Waterlily says calmly and the roar impacts with her spell before shooting back at the Pheonix who just absorbs it.  
''Look tired, so he will do it again. When he does direct the fire at me'' i whisper and Waterlily looks confused but nods  
Waterlily does as i instructed and to my surprise the Pheonix takes the bait and Launches a roar at her.  
''Magic Circle: Mirror Water'' Waterlily says and a wall of light appears before her, i leap into the air.  
She absorbs the fire and redirects it into the air where i am, When the fire comes close enough i outstretch my hands and guide the flames in a circular motion  
until they form a ring around me. The Pheonix looks at me puzzled, i throw the ring of fire high into the air and the Pheonix follows it.  
I pull a grey gem and throw it into the air in the direction of the Pheonix, it stops around 20 Metres above the Pheonix. I Direct the ring of fire to encircle the gem  
and when it does the gem begins to glow a blood red, slowly the fire the Pheonix is made out of begins to be sucked up into the gem.  
it screams as its entire body is consumed into the gem.

After a couple moments of waiting, the Pheonix is encased within the gem. The gem slowly floats to the ground and i grab it and drop it into my universal bag.  
''That... Was... Awesome!'' i hear a voice call  
i turn to see a boy around Waterlily's age stand behind a charred tree, a look of awe on his face. He looked like he was wearing a white shirt along with black  
pants but most were charred. His blonde hair had bits of black in it front smoke or fire, One red eye and the other with a white eye-patch covering it.  
''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' i ask as Waterlily runs over to me, wondering who i was talking to.  
''Ethan, i was fighting the Pheonix because some local bullies told me to or they would beat me up'' Ethan explains  
''Where are your parents?'' i ask and he looks nervous  
''My dad was in town when i left to fight the Pheonix, my mother is dead'' Ethan said with noticable sadness  
''Well since it looks like we are done here, you could join us in our return trip to town'' i say with a smile and he nods with some hesitation  
''But what if the bullies realises i didn't defeat the Pheonix?'' Ethan asks  
''i'll clobber them for you'' i wink and he nods  
''i'll go on ahead and see if i can see my dad'' Ethan says and runs off into the forest. i turn around with an expectant gaze, and i am met by Waterlily who was  
on the ground with a stream of blood coming out her nose. Knew it.  
''You liiiiike him'' i coo and Waterlily nods  
''Yup'' She says wiping the blood away


	62. Chapter 57 - Man Down

Author's note: i know(think) it was three WEEKS until GMG from where the story is now but ya know, BACON.  
Also i got a message asking if i could compare what Official Character Waterlily looked most similar to: Waterlily's original image looks like baby/young Meredy.  
Finally i would like to say that if you already read the ''Training'' chapter then sorry, it was poorly written and i made up spells that were likely never to be  
used in this story. So how about we just forget about it, ya?

* * *

Windry's POV  
(Did i mention it was night-time?)

After a couple more minutes of walking we arrive at the edge of the forest but have an unusual sight. Wendy and Romeo were being mugged or kidnapped or  
something along those lines. I keep watching from the cover of the forest and see Ethan being captured aswell.  
''You take the guys getting Ethan and i'll handle Wendy's and Romeo's'' i whisper  
''Okay'' Waterlily whispers back  
I become a shadow and creep across the floor, heading past the people capturing Ethan and wait until im close enough to the people capturing Wendy and  
jump out, catching them by surprise. i punch the first one and he goes flying into a brick wall, the other one throws a punch at me but i grab it and pull him  
towards me, when he is close enough i headbutt him making him unconscious. The ones who were busy capturing Romeo drop him and draw a Katana each.  
i levitate both of the Katana's into the air and slam the handle of each of them into their heads, making a light cracking noise. The other two men fall to the  
ground, i look at Waterlily and see that she has dealt with her two opponents nicely. i up both Wendy and Romeo by the waist and carry them under my  
arms. ''Wait here!'' i shout to Waterlily and she nods.  
I Vanish and re-appear inside Wendy's and Romeo's room and gently place each of them on their seperate beds and teleport back to the previous location to pick  
up their luggage and drop it off in their room. I teleport back to Waterlily and she smiles when she see's me, i pick up Ethan and carry him over my shoulder.  
''We should book a hotel for the night, we cant take him back to Magnolia incase his dad is hanging around here'' i explain and Waterlily nods  
Waterlily takes my free hand and we vanish, re-appearing outside a local hotel: Cosnett Inn  
We walk inside the medium-sized building and i briskly head to the front desk, the old lady there looks at me with a soft smile.  
''One-hundred Jewels per night, per person'' She says. i hand over three hundred jewels and the woman points to a set of stairs along the right side of the  
building, i nod and walk in that direction and she throws a set of keys my way. Waterlily skips after me.

I Climb the set of stairs with Waterlily by my side, i wonder what to do with Ethan. We cant take him back to Magnolia because that would be classed as  
kidnapping but i dont want to stay here long, Erza told me i need to be back from my job as soon as possible because everyone in Fairy Tail was supposed to  
be training for the next three and a half months. I put the key in the first door on the right and it opens without delay, i walk in and head over to the nearest bed  
and (gently) place Ethan down on the bed while Waterlily closes the door. The lights flicker on when the door shuts giving both me and Waterlily a fright, we  
both give eachother a smile and i head over to the Window. There were several rune knights, obviously stationed in this town. They were arresting all the men  
she and Waterlily had defeated and this brought a smile to her face, Despite the fact the window was closed she could hear their conversion.  
''Sir, we got a body in here. looks like one of ours'' A young voice calls out, Seemingly from the spa house next to all the commotion.  
''Whats his I.D?'' One of the knights ask, a distant fear emerges within me  
''Its torn in half, his first name is Karl'' The soilder yells, Fear conquers my throat.  
''We got around a thousand Karl's, find that I.D'' The soilder replies  
A Soild minute passes and the soilder comes out with a small piece of paper.  
''His full name is Karl Maka, former deployment was Urkasa Island'' The soilder says, my heart drops  
''Im going to go... see whats going on down there'' i say quietly and Waterlily nods in understanding and sits next to the unconscious Ethan  
i teleport outside into an alley and begin to walk over to the soilders.

Waterlily's POV

As Windry vanishes i sit down on the edge of Ethan's bed, i dont like this town. I was in this town once before with my mother and Father, i saw a bunch of kids  
beating up an old shopkeeper. My mother said just to ignore them, it was sad but true. We were just passing through and we didnt want to attract attention.  
My mothers name wasn't really Frost, But when she met Pyro she said her name was Frost and told me to call her that from now on. That day i felt like i lost part  
of my mother, like she left all her past behind. I feel tears well up in my eyes and i let out a quiet sob, Ethan stirs behind me.  
''Why are you crying?'' Ethan asks as he sits up  
''Just thinking about my mother'' i reply looking down, the light from the moon shone through the large window onto my shoes  
''Is she dead?'' Ethan asks as i feel his eyes stare at me  
''Yes, she died quite recently along with my father'' i say ''What about yours?''  
''She was murdered'' Ethan sighs and i can feel his eyes look away  
''Oh, sorry'' i apologize turning to face him  
''No... its fine'' Ethan says looking at me aswell  
We stare at eachother for a moment that seems to last an eternity, Ethan is the one to break the silence.  
''Whats the commotion outside?'' He asks  
''Some Rune Knights arresting some perverts and some dead knight in the spa house'' i say with a weak smile, a little depressed about the fact nothing escalated.  
Ethan jumps out of the bed and runs over to the window, i take a couple moments longer but i follow him to the window. I look out and see Rune Knights carrying  
one of their fallen on a stretcher, the one Windry was close to tears about for whatever reason. I hear Ethan sob  
''Dad...''


	63. Chapter 58 - Shadow & RoWen

By the way, some of you guys have asked me why i dont write the lyrics in the story. Its because certain songs such as dubstep or similar songs are hard to write,  
also i feel it would be better if you listened to the song while reading since the so it sets the mood. Also this one is a long chapter (by my standards). So...  
By have a beautiful time!

* * *

Waterlily's POV

I dont say anything. I know how it is to lose your only remaining family, i was mute from birth so i could never tell my mother i loved her all my life. Ethan picks  
up some tissues off of the window-shelf and wipes his nose, i place a soothing hand on his back. He smiles lightly and i wrap my arms around his stomach and  
press my cheek against his back, i dont know why but it feels right.  
''Thank you, Waterlily'' Ethan said regaining his composure  
''No Probs'' i whisper  
''I Feel like i should tell you: my name isn't really Ethan'' Ethan Whispers back  
''What?'' i ask in slight alarm  
''Its really Shadow'' He whispers  
''Nice name, why didn't you just tell us?'' i ask  
''Incase you and your sister were with the bullies and were just trying to get me beat up'' Shadow says with a blank expression  
''Windry is not my sister, she... is like my mother almost. She adopted me when my parents died and brought me to Fairy Tail'' I giggle  
''Oh, sorry'' Shadow apologizes  
''Its fine'' i say  
We sit in silence, the moonlight shining through the window panes and highlighting our bodies and tracing our shadows. i raise a needed question.  
''Are you a mage?'' i ask and he nods  
''Yeah, a shadow god slayer'' Shadow says with a smile  
''So your the first Shadow God Slayer ive come across'' i smile  
''I came across a Rainbow Unicorn slayer once'' Shadow laughs  
''You serious?'' i say in shock, what the hell was a rainbow Unicorn slayer?  
''Yeah, nice guy. i'll tell you about him some time'' Shadow laughs  
''Why not come join Fairy Tail?'' i ask and squeeze his stomach slightly  
''I Was just about to ask if i could join you on your way there'' Shadow Smiles as he looks out the window and i continue to hug his back  
''Rainbow Unicorn Slayer my ass'' i giggle and we both burst out laughing

Wendy's POV  
(The Next morning)

''Wendy...'' A voice calls  
''Wendy...'' The voice calls again  
''Wendy!''  
I open my eyes to see Romeo in front of me, a puzzled look on his face. The sunlight burned through my curtains lighting up the dull room with a golden glow.  
''What is it?'' i ask with a yawn  
''Remember how we were at the Spa in the other town?, Well we are back in your room somehow'' Romeo explains  
''What?'' i ask. Did we walk all the back here or something?.  
''I dont understand it either, but last i remember you asked for directions to CharredWood Forest and the man put a cloth over your mouth and some guys came  
out and did the same to me'' Romeo explains  
''i have a feeling Windry had something to do with it... Saving us i mean'' i say  
''But Windry is at her house with Eve last time i talked with Waterlily'' Romeo said  
''That reminds me! i wanted to ask you something'' i say joyfully  
''Whats that?'' Romeo asks  
''We should start our own team, We have both been a part of team Natsu for a long time now but we cant go on certain missions with them. So why dont we  
create our own team? we could invite Waterlily and any other younger people that join the guild!'' i say, overjoyed a bit  
''Sure, why not?'' Romeo laughs and i laugh along with him

-Timeskip-

We walk into the guild, which looked like a battlefield right now as table's were on there sides with beer coating the floor.  
We cross the still waging war of a guild hall, we hugged the wall and were able to get past without getting hit by a flying stool.  
i had a strange feeling in my gut, like i wanted to be sick but... different. My head felt slightly lighter but i quickly gave my head a shake and i was back to normal,  
or as normal as i was before. A few more steps and we arrive at Mirajane who is cleaning a bar glass.  
''Hey you two, you want something to drink?'' Mira asks us  
''Actually we were wanting to create our own team'' i smile and Mira giggles  
''You dont need to come to me to create your team, you just make it up'' Mirajane laughs  
''Oh'' i say with a blush  
''By the way Mirajane, who is going to be in Team Fairy Tail for the GMG?'' Romeo asks  
''Master wont tell me until after training is done'' Mirajane smiles  
''There are alot of people here considering everyone is on training'' i say  
''Only Laxus, Aurora and the Raijinshuu have left. Team Shadow gear and Team Natsu are leaving shortly, Erza was wanting to know if you two  
were coming'' Mirajane said  
''Sure, i just need to grab some things from my Room'' i say  
''Meet everyone at the beach then!'' Mirajane yells as we dash across the battlefield and out into the open air.  
''Tidy this mess up or i'll get Erza!'' i hear faintly and an accompanying ''aye!''

-Another Timeskip/at Fairy Hills-

i fondle for my keys with frantic fingers, im not sure why but the feeling in my gut was rising like an oven and my heart kept beating faster and faster. i finally  
get the damn door open and fling it open with unusual roughness, i didnt have any control over my body... it was like something else was here and not me.  
i walk into the room with a quick pace and Romeo follows, but is quickly pinned to the wall.  
By me.  
''Wendy what the He-'' Romeo starts to say before my lips forcefully press against his, i wrap my arms aroudn his neck as i deepen the kiss. Im not in control.  
Romeo is stunned for a moment but quickly regains himself and pushes back into the kiss, putting his handsd on my hips with a steady grip. After a few more  
moments we pull away from eachother and i look into his eyes, they reflect the pain that is inside me: Lust. I enter another kiss with him and he kisses back  
with just as much intensity as i did. During the passionate kiss i guild his left hand down further towards my thigh, Romeo is the one to break the kiss and i  
give him a puzzled look.  
''We got as much time as we need'' Romeo smiles and we enter the kiss again, i wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to my - our - bed without  
breaking the kiss once. My heart was pounding like a roaring fire and my lips was boiling to a crisp. Romeo sets me down on the bed and begins kissing my  
neck and slowly trace down my neck, down my side and ends at my thighs. He lifts up my dress and kisses softly  
And all of the world melts away in a Hurricane of pleasure.

* * *

I Know some of you will be annoyed that i made Wendy a little ''Dirty'' but you know... Ducks... i dont know what that was.  
Anyway thanks for your support on the story guys, love ya all!


	64. Chapter 59 - To the Celestial world!

Heyyy Guys, so im back at school(i was on holiday the past 2 weeks) so i will be posting less(maybe?). Also i know as the story has progressed i have kept  
saying i am going to be updating less, so yeah sorry. i try to update every 2-4 days so this will give me the time to write the chapter and others from my other  
upcoming stories. Bye for now!

* * *

Windry's POV

''So your name is really Shadow?'' i ask as we walk through the dirt path that led to Magnolia  
''Yeah, sorry i lied'' Shadow says and i giggle  
''Its fine'' i say with a smile  
''How long until we're home?'' Waterlily groans  
''Any minute now'' i say  
''How long have we been walking?'' Waterlily moans  
''An hour'' i grunt back  
''Im tired'' Waterlily mumbles  
''Shadow has been walking aswell and he isn't complaining is he?'' i say a little to angrily  
''...Sorryyyyyy'' Waterlily says and i nod  
After all this bickering, we had arrived at the top a hill and it was just a downhill-run to Magnolia from here.  
''You two can make it back to Fairy Tail from here'' i say as i leave Waterlily and Shadow on the edge of Magnolia  
''Where are you going Windry?'' Waterlily asks  
''I gotta do some buisness, i will be back in about two hours'' i say ''Dont worry it will pass quickly''  
''Alright, see ya'' Waterlily says with a smile  
''Keep her safe'' i say telepathically to Shadow  
''Dont worry, i will'' Shadow says mentally  
I Swing my hands in a circular motion infront of me and suddenly a circular purple-blue portal appears infront of me, without hesitation i jump into it and go  
through a space-like tunnel that seems to last forever. I will send my duplicate off when i am close to where im going and then head back to Ul's house.

Loke's POV

Im having a drink with all of my friends when the celestial spirit king pipes up.  
''Someone is approaching'' The king booms  
''Eh? Who?'' Scorpio asks  
''That i do not know, but they possess great magical power. Maybe even greater than mine'' The king roars with a smile  
Several of the men get up start stretching and getting prepared to battle. Aries hides behind Virgo while Aquarios just sits there and grunts.  
Suddenly a blue-purple oval appears in between us and the King, and to everyone's surprise a girl walks out.  
''Who dares walk into the Celestial Spirit world without MY permission?'' The king asks  
''Windry, i have news about Lucy!'' The girl giggles with a smile, how she could not cringe under the kings gaze i do not know.  
''Very Well, go speak with the desired zodiac'' The king says and the girl turns to us, that face is somewhat familiar.  
''OH GOD ITS HER'' i cry and cower behind caprico, she was the one who Team Natsu was fighting a while ago.  
''Who?'' Capico asks, obviously surprised by my random outburst  
''The girl i told you about like yesterday!'' I reply and look in the direction where Windry was, the girl was no-where to be seen ''Where'd she go?''  
''Right behind you'' Caprico replies with a sligh  
I jump and see that she really is behind me when i try to get away she grabs my wrist, i freeze.  
''Why do you run from me?'' Windry asks

Im speechless, the person i was running from was only a very young girl. she looked around 7 if that, everyone was laughing at me even aries was giggling.  
''Sorry, thought you were someone else'' i say  
''No im the same person you saw that day, i just used my Age Magic to make me younger so you wouldn't be scared. Im with Fairy Tail now, okay?'' Windry said  
''O-Okay...?'' i stammer ''How do you know Lucy?''  
''Im in the same guild as her!'' Windry says with a mocking tone, un-needed if you ask me.  
''R-Right'' i stammer again, dammit!  
''For the leader of the zodiacs i would think you would have some common sense'' Windry giggles and everyone laughs  
''So what about Lucy was so important that you needed to come here?'' Caprico asks  
''She is pregnant!'' Windry giggles and everyone has a shocked face, even Virgo who rarely changes the emotion on her face  
''With who's child?'' Aries asks ''Im sorry...''  
''Natsu's'' Windry said  
''Was i only one seeing this coming?'' i ask and everyone shakes there head  
''Do you know what that means?'' Windry asks  
''What?'' Everyone asks  
''There is a chance - a small one - that there child will inherit its Mother and Father's magic to create-'' Windry said before she was cut off  
''A Celestial Dragon Slayer'' The king booms  
''And thats a problem: there have been so few people who learn Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, even less are born with it'' Windry explains  
''Give me a number'' Caprico asks, why did he want numbers?  
''Over the course of history around 20 people have learned Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic and only one other person has been born with it and that was in  
ancient times before anyone really cared'' Windry said ''So every scientist is going to be dying for a 'look' at the child and Dark Guilds will probably try to steal  
the baby and sell it for profit''  
''So when the baby is born we need to be on our toes basically?'' i ask and she nods  
''How long 'til the little one is born?'' Scorpio asks  
''Around 3 months i think... i will have to ask'' Windry says ''Im sure you all know about what happens when a pregnant person comes into the Spirit world?''  
Everyone including me nod, Windry continues.  
''So that is why the real me could not come'' Windry says with a smile ''She is also pregnant''  
''What is with Fairy Tail members getting pregnant recently? Geez'' i say with a light chuckle when Windry leans in  
''Whats with Celestial Spirits getting pregnant recently?'' She whispers and i blush  
''How did you...?'' i begin to ask but she cuts me off  
''Anyway gotta go, see ya!'' Windry shout ands runs her tiny child feet over to the portal and waves to us all.  
''Goodbye'' Everyone says except me who is just confused.  
She jumps into the portal and vanishes along with the portal, Everyone is confused but we all just kinda laughed a little.  
''That was... Unexpected'' Virgo said  
''Yes it was'' Aries replied


End file.
